His Personal Attendant
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: DISCONTINUED. King Uchiha Sasuke is currently searching for a personal attendant. And Naruto just happens to be chosen. SasuNaru, shounen ai, bad language!
1. Mr New Attendant

A/N: Okay, I have finally made myself start writing another SasuNaru. And possibly a RoyEd coming…XD

I don't have much to say this time round, so, please read now! Hope you enjoy my story.

**His Personal Attendant**

000000000

"I need money…" The blond boy sighed to himself.

"Waiter!" A customer called.

"Coming!" Said boy hurried over.

Uzumaki Naruto hated his job as a waiter. It was hard to please people, although he did have experience, he just didn't like people who loved to just sit there and look at the menu for minutes (which seemed like hours to him), slowly thinking of what they wanted to eat as if their brain had difficulty processing what the menu was describing. He contemplated just kicking their asses once they were done, but decided not to, since he would probably lose his job. Although the job payed him, the money was _shit_. However, this was the best job he could get in the city, considering that he didn't study much. He was told that this job might be only suitable for people who had studied quite a bit, learned manners and have good looks, too. Within all of those qualities, he only had good looks. His boss said to him, "The reason why I hired you was because I think you have the brightest smile I've ever seen!"

_Brightest smile? Kinda true actually, I agree._ He mentally thought, while taking this comment from his boss to lift his mood.

At the end of the day, he concluded:

_I need another job. Badly._

00000

Naruto packed his stuff up and set out for home. As he was weaving through the bustling evening streets, his eyes got caught on a large poster.

"What's this…?" He asked himself. He could barely read most of the poster. It was evening, and he didn't study much, anyway. All he could make out was, 'hiring', 'you', 'kingdom' and, 'high pay'. Those words were telling him that this job probably required maybe someone who needs to study more again.

As Naruto started to walk away, some guy and his friends came up to the poster.

"Hey, hey! Look at this poster! It says, 'Hiring a personal attendant for the king!' And whoa!"

"What?" His friend asked.

"It says that even commoners, like us who didn't study much, can be one too! As long as you are good at serving and…smiling?! What the…"

"Maybe so that the king can cheer up, or maybe it shows that you're polite!" His friend said.

"Yeah... maybe. And it's tomorrow! What's more, those who become one, you get to live in the palace with the king!" The guy exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I'm on it! I'm going back to prepare now," His friend hurried away.

Naruto was still there, deep in thought. _I SHOULD go... shouldn't I? Well, no harm in giving it a shot. Plus, he needs someone who can serve well... and can smile! That's ME!_

Naruto practically skipped home. He was ready for the 'interview' tomorrow. However, he wasn't too ready to live in the palace. He would miss his friends around this area. Like Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino...

He reached home, a sudden wave of depression washing over him. He was going to leave his house and his friends.

_Knock knock!_

"Who's that?" Naruto called out.

"It's Kiba, Shino and Shika!" Kiba's loud voice rang out.

Naruto opened the door revealing Kiba and his dog, Shino with his big coat as always, and a lazy looking Shikamaru. He stepped aside and let his friends come in. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, jumped around happily.

"Hey guys, what's the big occasion?" Naruto asked jokingly. All 3 of them sat down as Naruto followed suit.

"Naruto, heard of the job that the king is offering?" Kiba asked, while patting his dog.

"Yeah, I saw the poster today," Naruto suddenly felt a twinge of sadness and looked down.

"Oh. You going? 'Cause I think we're going too,"

Naruto looked up, surprised and asked, "Aren't you guys gonna continue working in your own family businesses?"

"Dude, once I saw the high pay, I was sold!" Kiba said, excitement in his voice.

"Heh. I see. I'm not surprised that you're going Kiba, but Shino and Shikamaru?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're going too, for some weird reason," Kiba looked at them questioningly.

"We're just trying our luck," Shikamaru explained, obviously a bit bored of this conversation. Shino, the ever-so-silent him, silently agreed.

"Are you sure? I don't think they're gonna take in someone who loves dogs more than himself, someone who is too lazy to do anything and someone who is so silent!" Naruto snickered.

"Hey!" All three of them chorused at once. (Surprisingly, for Shikamaru and Shino, since one was so lazy and the other was so silent.)

"What do you mean by that, Naruto, Are you saying that I'm incompetent?!" Kiba said heatedly.

"Whoa... that's one big word, there. Where'd ya learn that?" Naruto teased.

"That's it!" Kiba finally lost it, and tackled Naruto to the ground.

Shino and Shikamaru just watched the 2 boys brawl in silent amusement.

00000

Naruto woke up the next morning, feeling exceptionally happy. His friends were trying it out as well. At least he knows he's not so alone, after all. He made sure he was dressed well, so he looked presentable and made sure he was clean. Combined with his mood, he was sure to make it in today!

He opened his door and saw his friends apparently standing, seemingly waiting for him. Akamaru barked to Kiba, and Kiba turned around seeing Naruto.

"You look nice, Naruto!" Kiba grinned.

"Whether that was an insult or not," Kiba pouted at this, "I still thank you. And you guys look good, too!" Naruto added a sunny smile.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said. Shino silently said his thanks (if it was even possible) and Kiba's grin just grew wider.

All four of them set out for the castle, all confident that they would make it in.

00000

Uchiha Sasuke rubbed his temple while he stared at the note in front of him.

It read:

_Hi Sasuke-kun!_

_How about another date this weekend? I'll go over to your side instead. Please write back to me as soon as possible!_

_Lots of love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke cringed at the '-kun' suffix. A knock sounded from his door.

"Come in," Sasuke called.

The door opened, revealing a pale, long haired man who resembled Sasuke very much.

"What do you need, Itachi?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Don't forget, little brother, today is the day you are supposed to choose a personal attendant," Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Damn," Sasuke swore he had burst a vein by this point.

"You really forgot?" Itachi frowned at his brother's forgetfulness.

"Kind of. When are they coming in?"

"Now…?"

"Shit. I'll go get ready, you tell them to come in later. If you need to, ask Kakashi to assist you,"

"Sure. Have fun choosing little brother." Itachi smirked.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke blew up and hurled his book towards the door. Unfortunately, Sasuke was unsuccessful since Itachi saw this coming, and quickly exited the room. The poor book hit the door for nothing.

He walked down the long halls of the palace. As he turned a corner, he bumped into someone and that said person yelped. Itachi almost fell back but managed to steady himself. He was a prince for god's sakes! He cannot fall that easily, but neither was he going to let that person fall too. He reached out and grabbed that person's hand.

_That's rare... his hair is blond._ Itachi thought to himself.

"Sorry!" The blond boy apologized.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" Itachi asked, testing the boy. He knew he must be one of those competitors competing to be his brother's personal attendant, judging by the way he was dressed and the way he looked.

"Yes, I'm fine," The blond added a smile.

"That's good," Itachi seemed to like this boy. He doesn't seem like someone who might be rude, or someone who was evil, since his smile was genuine.

"Err, I want to know where the restroom is... I need to go," The blond looked a bit embarrassed for asking this question.

_What a shy boy... _Itachi thought maniacally.

So, Itachi being the naughty Itachi, he pointed out the direction to the restroom and spanked the boy's ass. The boy's eyes immediately widened and he jumped.

"Hold it, what's your name?"

The boy, fearing Itachi's wrath (of spanking his ass) said timidly, "N-Naruto."

"Hmm... I see. Now go. You look like you're about to pee your pants." Itachi smirked.

Naruto 'meep-ed' and hurried in the direction the Uchiha pointed to him.

00000

"Guys!" Naruto rushed back to his friends in the Assembly Hall. His friends wondered what took him so long.

"I met this perverted guy who spanked my ass! And he kept smirking at me!" Naruto looked traumatized. Kiba burst out laughing while Shikamaru snickered and, somehow because of this, Shino managed to laugh too.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! Seriously, he's a pervert! I only asked him for the direction to the restroom, and he had to _spank_ my _ass_!"

"What..." More laughing, "does he... look like?" Kiba managed to choke out between bouts of laughter.

"He has freaky hair, freaky eyes, freaky face, and freaky-"

Kiba cut in, "If everything is freaky to you, we wouldn't know who he is!"

"Well! He IS freaky!"

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the Assembly Hall. The one standing in the front was a white haired man, who oddly wore a black mask over his mouth and nose.

"Now! Shall we let this competition begin?" The white haired man asked.

Everyone looked at him confidently.

"Let me explain this again, if you become the king's personal attendant, you will have to stay in the castle and as this is like a contract, it goes on for 3 years. Unless the king says that he wants you to stay longer, or he wants to fire you, then you have to do so. You have no right to argue back. So, those who wish to leave right now, please do."

No one made a move to exit the hall.

"Good! Now, these are some of the things you need to know. If you are his personal attendant, you would have to stay with him, go to wherever he goes, serve him and respect him. Get it?"

Some nods from the people.

"Okay! Let us begin!" A number of guards came up, and, started to pick out some people to start out.

"We will randomly pick a few people and bring them to the king's room. The rest will stay here and wait until you are chosen."

Seconds felt like minutes.

Minutes felt like hours.

How long was this going to take, exactly?

Naruto and his friends were getting impatient since they weren't chosen yet.

Kiba yawned, "It's been two hours already, when, in god's name, are we going to be picked?!"

"You have to be patient. Perhaps the king has already decided on his attendant," Shikamaru explained.

"Do you _have_ to be so discouraging?" Kiba asked.

"What? I am only stating the facts."

Shino had nothing to say.

"You four, come!" One of the guards said.

"Hey, it's us, guys! Let's go!" Naruto said cheerfully.

All four of them got up and followed the guard. Somewhere from within, Naruto's heart was beating wildly. He was nervous. He wasn't sure of how to react if they asked any questions.

It seemed like things were going so fast, they had reached the king's room already. The previous batches of people were ushered to get away from the king's room.

"Hey you, with the pineapple hair, go in," The guard said and opened the door. Shikamaru entered and his first reaction was to yawn though he was faced with the king and another long raven haired man beside. He looked at the extravagant room. On the right side of the room was the king's bed and to the left was another door, probably leading to his bathroom. A couple of book shelves were against the wall and were fully stacked with books. He stared at the room with complete boredom. _I can't believe I'm actually here doing this…_

"So troublesome…" He said to himself, not caring whether anyone heard it or not.

"What did you say?" The white haired man raised his visible eyebrow at that comment.

"I said it's troublesome."

And Shikamaru was pushed out of the room. He couldn't even serve that king.

The other three looked at Shikamaru and sighed. All of them knew he had said those two fatal words: 'So troublesome...'

Next up was Kiba, he walked in to the room and prepared to do whatever they told him to, but instead he ended up just gawking at the magnificent decorations and didn't react for the next 10 seconds. He got kicked out as well since they thought he was stoned.

"Wow, you should see the decorations man! They were awesome! I thought I was in heaven!" Kiba said.

Then Shino walked in. He was asked to serve the king tea and did so. In fact, he could serve the king.

But he was kicked out as well. Why? He was just too quiet and almost expressionless.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. He took a deep breath and entered, chest lifted up a bit, face filled with confidence and that smile which he was known for.

When he entered, he got a shock.

"The pervert?!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed out loud while pointing at the guy who just spanked his ass.

The dark haired boy looked at Itachi and sighed, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing really..." Itachi tried to look innocent.

"Nothing?! Yeah right! You asshole!"

"I will deal with you later Itachi. Anyway, pour me a cup of tea, please." The King pointed to the side of the table, which has a tea pot and a cup.

With his skills and experienced he had acquired as a waiter, he poured the tea out and immediately asked, "Do you need milk or sugar to go with the tea?"

"None, thank you."

Without Sasuke extending his hand, Naruto bowed politely and handed the king his tea.

_Good service._

"Well done. It seems like you know the way to serve someone. You're the first one to pass. You're not clumsy or too nervous like the rest, and I believe that is the way to serving someone. I see that you are sincerely doing your job. You have potential."

Naruto looked at him wide-eyed and in surprise.

"I told you so little brother," Itachi sounded smug.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, annoyed.

_LITTLE BROTHER?! WHAT THE HELL? _Naruto screamed mentally.

"You know, since you only need one attendant, let's just choose Naruto instead," Itachi suggested. Sasuke was also considering this.

Naruto suddenly said, "You're not giving other people a chance?"

"Do you wish to waste this chance then?" Sasuke asked.

"N-No..." Naruto looked down.

"It's decided then," Sasuke said firmly, "Your name is?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said with a big smile.

"How many contestants are there left then?" Sasuke asked the guards.

"Not many. Only a few are left," The guard answered.

"Kakashi, did you tell them that this is a 'first come first serve' competition?" Sasuke looked at that forgetful man.

"Eh..." The white haired man, known as Kakashi, brought his hand up and scratched his head, indicating to Sasuke that he was sorry and adding a smile, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't kill him.

A sigh escaped Sasuke for the millionth time of the day. "Forget it. I'm tired anyway... Naruto, come to the palace tomorrow morning instead. Go do what you need to today. You don't have to bring anything at all, since you'd be given new clothes and the like."

Naruto nodded and he exited the room to announce his new job to his friends.

The day finally ended with him being very happy. He got a new job, and a higher pay, too! But he would definitely miss his friends.

Naruto looked at his friends sadly, Kiba assured him that they were fine.

"If only if I had given you guys tips beforehand, then you guys might be chosen too..."

"Nah, don't be silly! Even if you did, in the end, it's always ONE person who gets chosen. And you are the only ONE. Don't worry about us Naruto, we'll live!" Kiba grinned at Naruto and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'd still be the same old us. I'm sure you won't be in the palace FOREVER..." Shikamaru said, attempting to cheer Naruto up.

Shino, the silent one, made this an exception for his seeming muteness.

"Go for it Naruto." he said for the first time.

"Thanks guys," Naruto managed to smile a bit.

"Welcome. Don't worry too much. Since I don't have work tomorrow, I'll see you off to the palace," Kiba offered.

"If you want to!" Naruto grinned.

"Deal!"

0000000000

A/N: AH! XD I finished this in like, 2 hours!!! I think it's pretty okay for a start. Instead of doing what everybody thinks Naruto is, someone who is dumb, or probably hated by every single person in town, maybe even no friends at all, I made him all friendly and at least have common sense.

I made Itachi more of a pervert. Since I won't really focus much on anything else but Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, don't expect loads of action. It's just mostly loads of LURVE and humor. XD

Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think. No flames please! Or they will be used to cook marshmallows. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. :)

ETB

**EDIT:** I made a lot of changes and sent it to Cami so that she can beta this chapter as well. Anyways, I'm probably gonna do that for the rest of those un-beta-ed chapters as well. I hope that this change wasn't as lame as the first original plot. The major changes are that stupid 4-people-enter-the-room-and-serve-the-king thingy. xD

Next chapter: Naruto's first day at the palace and working for the king. How will it all turn out in the end? Is Itachi really the pervert he thinks? And who is that white-haired man? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Naruto's First Day

A/N: Now that I am back on track! I shall continue posting! I shall try my best to make this story as interesting as possible. Sorry, if you find this story not so entertaining. If you don't enjoy stuff like fluffiness and maybe some weird moments/events…Please press the back button now, or maybe just close the window. XD

And I forgot to add in, this story is AU! I repeat! AU! If you like stories that are more on the ninja side and loads of action, please GET OUT OF HERE! XD Wakakaka.

I swear I'm hysterical.

Oh, about their ages…Some people may have asked, or some people might be wondering. Naruto's around 17…so, yeah, last time princes might become kings at a really young age. The rest should be around the same age as him.

Anyway, **WARNING**: THIS IS SASUNARU! BOYXBOY LOVE! NO LIKE, NO SEE NO FLAMES. Please don't come running to me and telling me you hate this pairing and my story. Just piss off. Oh, and there's swearing. XD

Okay! I'm done ranting. Enjoy!!!

**Naruto's First Day**

0000000000

"Today is the day I leave this place…and also the day I begin my new job…" Naruto said to himself and smiled sadly at this old comfy house he lived in. Those times when he was younger, sometimes when his friends were bored, they would come over often and talk to Naruto since they knew Naruto was never really busy and most of the times alone. And now, this whole routine was going to change. He wouldn't be here to listen to them, play with them, to even _be_ with them. These were the people Naruto held dear to himself. He suddenly felt reluctant to leave this place. He wasn't going to let go of them that easily, was he?

He stepped out of the house and he saw Kiba standing just a few feet away playing with his dog. Naruto smiled bitterly.

"Kiba!" Naruto called out.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Kiba looked mock annoyed.

Naruto looked back at his house, "I'm going to miss everyone here."

Kiba slung his arm around Naruto and said, "Dude. You're making me all depressed too. Don't bring this up! Bring back loads of money 3 years later! Then we'll use it too."

"I'd rather spend the time with you guys then to spend 3 years in a place I don't even know."

Kiba looked at his eyes. He knew that Naruto was really sad.

"You know, if you're his personal attendant, and you're obedient enough, AND if you request, he might allow us to get in and visit you," Kiba said, hoping to lift Naruto's mood.

Naruto looked at Kiba with a slight frown, "Eh? You're sure?"

"Positive. Most kings are like this! When they know that person well and like that person, they would give more privilege to him," Kiba assured Naruto.

"I see…"

"Well, why are we still here? Let's go! And cheer up dude. It's not as bad as it seems. It's only 3 years!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto managed a smile, "Yeah…you're right for once Kiba."

"See? I'm- Hey! What do you mean by 'for once'?.!." Kiba looked at him indignantly.

"Nothing!" Naruto quickly ran before Kiba could get him.

"You little…! Oi! Stop right there!"

They continued this 'cat and mouse' chase all the way to the palace. _Maybe it isn't so bad after all…_Naruto thought.

00000

Both of them reached the palace entrance, panting and tired. It was indeed, a long way from Naruto's house to the palace. Walking would take one twenty minutes…Running? Maybe seven to ten minutes.

Strangely, Naruto seemed to have a great stamina. He was shouting and taunting at Kiba while running. Kiba almost felt like giving up since he knew that no one could match with Naruto's stamina. Last time they had a drinking (plain water! Not beer!) competition, the one who could drink the most was Naruto. The last time they had a push-up competition, Naruto was the one who did the most and the one who lasted longer than anyone else. So to say, the fittest might be Naruto despite his weight and how small he looked.

And, the one who could eat the MOST was Naruto. He could stuff loads of food down his throat while the rest only ate around one-third of his portion. Somehow, he just _never_ grew a lot, neither horizontally or vertically. Naruto never really did much exercise too. So his friends were really envious on how he originally was…

"Hello? You there, Kiba?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah…I guess I just spaced out," Kiba scratched his head and grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Boy, did Kiba really resemble a dog!

"Anyway, I'm going in," Naruto walked forward and 2 guards looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One of guards asked firmly.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here to see the King!" Naruto said proudly.

The two guards looked at each other and the same guy said, "Sorry, but we can't let you in."

"Why not?" Naruto was pissed.

"Because we have not received orders to allow strangers like _you_ in," The guard said with emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Why you! I'm gonna-"

Kiba (along with a growling Akamaru) was going to back his friend up when suddenly a voice from behind with authority rang out, "What's going on?"

Both boys immediately recognized that this voice belonged to that…what was his name again? Yeah, Kakashi.

"Oh! Kakashi-san! You're here right on time. These two, they-"

"No more nonsense, let them in," Kakashi looked at the two guards. The guards just looked at him dumbfounded. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"N-No…" They quickly stepped aside and allowed the 2 boys in.

"Welcome, Naruto," Kakashi smiled warmly through his mask.

Naruto turned back to those guards and gave them a smug face. _Ha! Take that you idiots!_ Naruto thought triumphantly in his mind before turning back and saying thanks to Kakashi. It seemed like if he's related to the king and Kakashi in someway, he could _trick_ them and allow his friends to come in. Maybe what Kiba said made sense…

"I guess this is the furthest you can get, boy. Only Naruto can go in now," Kakashi said to Kiba.

"Looks who's the one depressed now Kiba?" Naruto laughed.

"Hey! I'm not…" Kiba looked away. Akamaru stretched his paw out. Naruto knew what Akamaru meant. Akamaru was close to Naruto too. It was a way of saying goodbye. Naruto took his paw in his hand and squeezed it very lightly.

"No worries!" Naruto smiled. Kiba could only watch Naruto open the door and step inside.

"I guess I'll bring you out then," Kakashi offered. Kiba nodded. He and the rest were going to miss Naruto…a lot.

00000

Naruto stepped into the king's room once again. The king was by his table looking through petitions, files and almost everything. Naruto bowed and greeted the king.

"Good morning king."

"It's Sasuke-sama," Sasuke replied without looking up from his work. He took his quill and started to write down quickly.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," _You arrogant bitch_, Naruto added mentally. He really didn't like this king at all.

It was silent except for the scratching sounds made by the quill. Sasuke seemed to be done as he put down his quill and looked at Naruto.

Naruto immediately straightened and looked back questioningly.

"You must realize that from today -in fact from the moment you stepped in- the contract is already activated and you are not allowed to leave unless until 3 years later today. The only reasons you leave my side might be probably when you run errands for me, sleep, or if I fire you.

Let me tell you about the rules and some things you need to know.

First, you are _not_ to step out of the palace unless you have my permission. Two, you are not to leave my side unless I give orders to you. Th-"

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Three, _do not cut my sentence when I am in the middle of explaining it_. And yes, if you need to go to the bathroom you can." Sasuke said, trying his best to contain his anger.

Naruto pouted, _meanie._

"Four, do not…" Naruto completely tuned out. His eyes were looking at Sasuke, but his mind was going to 'la-la-land'. This Sasuke sure had loads to cram into his mind early in the morning. Naruto was not in the mood to listen.

"Are you listening?" Sasuke asked with a very heavy frown on his face.

_Oops, better not incur his wrath!_

"Yes, I am," Naruto tried to sound convincing.

"Then? What was my 15th rule?" Sasuke tested.

_What the fuck? There's so many?.!. How the hell did this guy remember? Is he some psychopath? _Those were the questions that were currently popping up in his mind now. Well, if Sasuke had a freaky brother, he would be freaky too. _But who the hell comes up with so many rules…?_

"Err…" Naruto looked away. Sasuke stared at him. Naruto could feel his eyes piercing his through him. Being a bit stupid, he decided, _ARGH! Fuck it! I'll just say that there's no rule! Either way, I'm gonna be dead…IF he catches me not paying attention._

"There was no 15th rule at all!" Naruto said incredulously.

"Good. You were listening," Sasuke said. Somehow, Sasuke seemed a bit depressed that he couldn't find fault in Naruto. After all, one of his favorite pastimes was to torture and annoy the hell out of people.

Naruto had his eyebrows raised so high that they were covered in his locks of hair and then set them down into a frown. _There really was no 15th rule? That prick...Stupid tricky idiot…_

"Anyway, as I was saying…Lastly, do not wander around the palace too much, which leads back to the second rule. I'm done with the rules.

Now, it's just something that you need to know. I'll give you a room, which is connected to my room and the door will not be locked, since you may need to attend to my needs. Clothes will be given to you of course. You will eat with me, since you have to be with me. If I ever need to leave the country, you have to come with me too. For example, if I leave for the neighboring kingdom, you'd have to follow. Even in the palace, where I might need to go to the Assembly Hall, you would have to follow as well. That's all. You absorbed everything?" Sasuke finished.

"Yes," Naruto could say nothing else. It really was crazy; once he reached he had to remember all those shit and try to please the king. He didn't like pleasing people, and especially to people who thought they were all high and mighty.

"I need to go for the morning Assembly now. I'm sure you know what you have to do," Sasuke got up from his seat and walked towards the door. Naruto immediately proceeded to open the door as Sasuke walked towards the direction of the Assembly Hall as Naruto followed suit.

_Weird rule…why do I have to follow him _everywhere_ he goes? In case he faints? In case he collapses for no reason? In any case, to live here, I'm gonna have to get used to his system. But for a whole of 3 years…_Naruto groaned mentally.

They entered the huge Assembly Hall. All his advisors and officials were seated in front and by the sides of the hall. When they saw the king come in, everyone stood up and bowed at him exactly ninety degrees. As Naruto followed behind, he felt kind of like an extra. The only person who didn't need to bow, was that pervert.

_Stupid pervert…what was his name again? I Touchy or something…_

Sasuke got to his seat at the front of the hall. Usual morning assemblies like this bored him to hell. He just needed a break for awhile. The only times that allowed him to break was when neighboring princes or princesses come over, when he goes for a walk which actually didn't even last five minutes, a bath and his eating time. He had to shoulder the heavy burden left by his father. Itachi was being no help and being the same old psychopath (as what Sasuke deemed him to be) he was. Luckily, there was Kakashi, his trustworthy advisor (but a very perverted and forgetful man who was always late for almost everything) who helped him through the hard times.

_One hour of assembly…I have to hold out…_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto was looking at those advisors and listening to the political affairs they discussed. He had to admit, the cleverest and most able person to speak was indeed still Sasuke. They asked certain questions to him and he immediately answered with no hesitation and of course, he thought through it thoroughly. Sasuke was definitely fit to be a king, but that was if you talked about how his clever brain worked. If it was his personality, Naruto thought that _he_ (referring to Naruto himself) would've been a better king compared to Sasuke.

Time slipped past quickly for Naruto, but not for Sasuke. For Sasuke, it felt like days. He wondered how his father actually held his position as a king for so many years and then finally collapsed. Now it was his turn to hold it. He became king when he was 15 and only managed to hold out for two years?.!. Two fucking years and he was already on the verge of collapse? Maybe that point of time his father actually had more people to support him and they were people more sane compared to Itachi.

Which made Sasuke wonder, what the hell did Itachi do to Naruto that made Naruto call him a pervert? He decided that he would have to find out from Naruto when he gets back to his room.

The long wait was finally over. The assembly was over and it was time for breakfast. Sasuke usually took his breakfast after the morning assembly because he knew he might need to skip lunch due to his work, therefore the gastric pains in his stomach.

He and Naruto had made their way back to the quiet room once again. Sasuke sat down and Naruto just stood beside him, clueless on what to do. Then, Naruto just remembered that he hadn't had breakfast yet. Oh yeah, Sasuke too.

He softly started, "Err, Sasuke-sama, are you going to have breakfast?"

Sasuke just nodded and then said, "Just tell the kitchen that I want to have my breakfast. Of course, you won't be so stupid as to forget your own breakfast too. I'm sure you haven't had yours."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Yes, I'll do so right now." He exited the room and sought out for the kitchen. He didn't explode to the 'stupid' comment because luckily Sasuke had been 'considerate' and told Naruto to get his own food too. It was pretty easy to find the kitchen, since you can hear the clings and clangs coming out. And, Naruto _loves_ food. His nose could detect the smell of food very easily because he really was pretty much a glutton.

He entered the kitchen and said to one of those cooks as politely as possible, "Sasuke-sama needs his breakfast now. Erm, if you don't mind, can you prepare mine too?"

"I can understand that I have to prepare Sasuke-sama's breakfast, but why you too? Anyway, you should sit by those servants and eat with them after you have served him."

"No, I need to eat with Sasuke-sama!" The blond insisted.

"Are you sure you're so privileged to eat with Sasuke-sama? I have been a cook here for years, served him the best food and I only caught a _glimpse_ of him while you? I bet you only came in today and you're asking for so much? Dream on!" The cook was angry and his voice seemed to have a tad bit of jealousy.

However, Naruto was not put off by that. When he was going to retort with an insult, Itachi came in.

_Oh my god! It's the love-to-spank-my-ass pervert, I Touchy!_ Naruto shouted mentally.

"What is with this noise? I could hear it at the end of the hall," Itachi narrowed his eyes at the cook and Naruto.

"Er, we're terribly sorry about that Itachi-sama," the cook said as he gave a bow to Itachi and continued, "We were just talking about Sasuke-sama's breakfast. This boy here," the cook stopped to eye him, "insists that he has to eat with Sasuke-sama and said that it was his orders."

Itachi looked at Naruto questioningly. Naruto only said, "I'm not lying."

"What prove do you have then?" The cook asked.

"Oh, go ask that bas- I mean, Sasuke-sama!" Naruto replied hotly.

"Oh yeah?.!. Bring it on!" The cook challenged and Naruto looked ready to start killing.

Fearing that this would turn into a brawling session any sooner, Itachi said, "Just give him his breakfast and Sasuke's breakfast."

The cook could only look at Itachi with his mouth ajar, not believing what Itachi had just said.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the cook.

"N-No! I'll get th-them ready!" The cook made a beeline for the preparation of Naruto's food. In just a few minutes, he came out with his and Sasuke's food on two platters filled with fresh vegetables, ham, sausage and bread. Naruto gladly took it and moved off, forgetting to say thanks to Itachi for his help. He moved out of the kitchen and realized that Itachi was following him.

_He _is _helpful…but he doesn't have to follow me!_ Naruto was very un-calm right now. He was squeaking like a little girl in his head. _Get a grip! Face him? No…Just get to Sasuke-sama's room!_

He started to walk faster and Itachi followed suit.

Naruto was losing it. He finally turned back when he was near Sasuke's room and asked, "Why are you following me?" along with a constipated looking face. (This :( It looks kind of constipated.)

Itachi wanted to laugh, but he wasn't that kind of person who laughed out loud. He _might_ laugh an evil laugh, but it definitely was not one which indicated he thought something was funny.

"You haven't said those two words yet, Naruto-kun," Itachi looked at him emotionlessly.

"Er, thank you I Touchy-sama?" Naruto said, scared (of Itachi's wrath of spanking his ass again) and uncertain.

"You're welcome," Itachi said simply but added with an annoyed looking face, "It's _Itachi_ not _I Touchy_." and opened the door for Naruto to get in. Without hesitation, Naruto quickly rushed in to set down the food on Sasuke's table so as to make sure Itachi's hand wouldn't come in contact with his previous butt again.

"You're finally back. What took you-" Sasuke cut himself off as he saw Itachi at the door and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Escorting your Naruto-kun that's all," Itachi smirked at Sasuke as Sasuke, once again, casually picked up a book which was 3 inch in height with a hard leather cover and hurled it at Itachi. Being the Itachi he knew, he blocked it successfully by slamming his door shut.

Poor book…

Naruto flinched at how hard the book hit the door. But he still proceeded to pick it up and handed it back to Sasuke. Sasuke did not seem like those who showed a lot of anger. So…today Naruto learned one thing about Uchihas: they are usually calm, cool and collected. Yes, the 3 'C's. The slightest bit of showing their anger might be the narrowing of eyes, twitching of eyebrow and the look of annoyance. Naruto decided to keep that in mind as that would come in handy in time to come.

"Let's eat at the balcony. There's no space here," Sasuke said. Sure enough, Sasuke's table was piled up with books and some documents.

Sasuke picked up his plate and headed out for the balcony behind his table.

_Mean person! He didn't even bother to carry my plate!_ Naruto thought. Anyway, he was a king. A king wouldn't do that for a servant. _But it's still mean!_

Naruto picked up his platter and sat opposite Sasuke.

…

More silence. It was quiet as they ate. For one, Naruto wasn't a quiet person. He liked to talk and keep the happy mood going on…or create one.

And so, he started, "Do you always eat in the room?"

Sasuke looked up from his food emotionlessly, "Yes."

"I see…" Naruto then decided to bring this conversation on, "You should eat out more often since there's fresh air around here." Just when he said it, a soothing breeze blew by adding on to his comment. Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply as he went back to his food.

_What?.!. All my talk was stopped by just a 'hn'?.!. That…stupid…bitch…_ Anger was slowly building up in Naruto as he started poking his sausage with his fork.

…Poor sausage.

"By the way," Sasuke started as Naruto's head sprang up in surprise that the Uchiha spoke, "why were you calling Itachi a pervert?"

Naruto blushed like a tomato when he remembered the incident. That comment completely made the blond forget his anger.

"So? Why were you calling him a pervert?" Sasuke took a bite out of his sausage.

"Er…" Naruto looked away and said softly, "He…spanked my ass."

Sasuke choked on his food.

"Oh my god! Sasuke! Are you alright?.!." Naruto got up and (he knew how to handle this kind of situation since he was used to helping poor choked people in the restaurant he used to work in) hit Sasuke for a few times and really hard in the back. _Did he just call me Sasuke? _Sasuke thought as the small bit of sausage flew out of his mouth and onto the floor. Sasuke's face was flushed and he was pretty much out of oxygen. Naruto thought he looked funny and cute at the same time. It was a different side of Sasuke after all. Naruto was privileged to see this.

"Are you okay now Sasuke-sama?" Naruto was concerned.

"Yeah…I guess."

Snickering could be heard from Sasuke as Naruto looked at him funny and shocked at the same time. Sasuke wasn't the type who would let others know him easily…was he?

"Wh-What are you laughing about Sasuke-sama?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. _It seemed like he wanted to laugh but choked on his food instead…_Naruto sweatdropped at this part.

"…Your ass was spanked by Itachi…" As his snickering came to a stop, he could calm down and started to eat his food again.

Naruto was still blushing lightly and pouted at Sasuke, "Well, it's not as funny as how you choked."

This time, a light tinge of pink appeared on Sasuke's face. Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Now that he knew he had a way to make Sasuke at least _respond_…

"You know you were sooooo cute? You were like, all red and not breathing regularly-"

"Do you want me to fire you?" Sasuke threatened.

Oops, maybe he crossed the line. That completely shut Naruto up. Naruto knew he was in no place to speak to the king in that way. But being the naughty and hyperactive him, he totally forgot about their positions (servant and king) and went on.

They finished their food and Sasuke started doing his work once again. Naruto had to stay beside him. It was really quiet. Remember, Naruto couldn't take too much serenity. He needed some…_noise._ His mind drifted off…

Then, Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked…so enticing. His black hair which looked almost so…black…under the strong sunlight. His pale skin looked so smooth though…And Naruto looked at his own tanned skin. It really was contrasting and it seemed like Sasuke wasn't the type who liked to go out and walk about. Usually, he might probably be restricting himself into this room. Then…argh, he can't see Sasuke's onyx eyes as Sasuke's back was facing him! Damn…He just needed to move a bit closer…

"Hello?" Sasuke had his face right up in front Naruto's (_That's really close!_ Naruto thought) and had his eyebrow raised, "You still alive?"

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto quickly turned away. _Okay…that was too close for my own good. And god…he has _really _dark onyx eyes…it seems almost too freaky. _

"I hope you learn to not stare at people when they are working. It makes them uncomfortable."

"Yes…" Naruto said, still looking away.

"I assume that you're really bored and need a break from all this?" Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye.

"Err…can I?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with uncertainty.

A sigh escaped Sasuke and said, "Yes you may…but come back in 30 minutes. I might-"

He was cut off by Naruto who decided to deliver a bear-hug to poor unprepared Sasuke, who just looked completely shocked and a bit lost.

"Thanks! I will be back in 30 minutes time!" With that said, Naruto immediately shut the door and ran off.

Sasuke sat there unblinkingly. When he woke up from his daze, he slapped his own forehead and let out yet another long sigh.

"Things are going to get worse…" He said to himself.

0000000000

A/N: Err…don't kill me please! I'm sorry it was bad…'cause I'm not so good compared to last time. Or so I think…I'm sorry if you found this bad! I will try to work harder and improve this story and make this more enjoyable for everyone. –goes off to bang head at the wall-

**EDIT**: Okay, made some changes to this story for the grammatical errors I came across and removed the word 'unceremoniously'. XD

Next Chapter: Naruto's second day! But…will things get worse as what Sasuke said? And who is that handsome prince from the neighboring country? His hair looks so…nice…HE LOOKS EVEN NICER THAN SASUKE!

Itachi: You know…I don't like being a pervert.

Me: Oh yeah? Well, _I _like it. -Itachi suddenly walks off, probably unsatisfied with me-

Sasuke: When do I get Naruto?

Me: Hmm…sometime later.

Sasuke: WHAT?.!. I want him now!

Me: Isn't he right…THERE? –points at the bed-

Naruto: -tied up by the bed- Err…Hi?

Sasuke: Thanks. I'll go have him for dinner now. –goes off to molest poor Naruto-

Kakashi: What about meee?

Me: You? You get Itachi!

Kakashi: OO

Me: …what? Oh, by the way all, I'd like to know if anyone would like ItaKaka…Or if anyone actually likes ItaKaka…I _might_ drop hints in this story if anyone would like to have this pairing. If not, I guess I'll just leave them as friends yeah?


	3. Enter the handsome neighboring prince!

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed my last chapter!

Okay, due to the responses of the reviewers…it has been decided…NO ItaKaka. I'm sorry to those who said they love it or would like to see it in the story…but, most of the reviewers said no…therefore…XD And for 2 chapters, I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! I love you all reviewers. –hugs each and every single one of you (to death)- Please don't hesitate to tell me how I can further improve my story.

Kudos to **Dark Toy** for guessing it right! XD It's NEJI. Wakakaka! And well, Neji wouldn't do perverted things to Naruto, would he:P (He's a handsome sex god along with Itachi. XD)

Anyway, I'm sorry if this story has to be a bit fast-paced. Because, I for one, am not a person who is very dedicated into writing a lot of chapters. Please forgive meeee! Don't hit meeeeee!

Me: -runs far away-

Itachi: Hey, you're supposed to do the **WARNING**!

Sasuke: You blasted toilet bowl, I'll do it. ** WARNING**: This has tons of SasuNaru, which is boyXboy love. If you hate it, go away. Don't say that we suck. We're the best couple in the yaoi world.

Itachi: -looks at Sasuke-

Sasuke: …what?

Itachi: …nothing. –turns away-

**Enter the handsome neighboring prince, Neji!**

0000000000

Naruto walked around in the huge garden their palace had. A few of those gardeners were planting and checking on the plants. Naruto looked at this place in awe. This really was luxury. Maybe he should try dragging Sasuke out once in awhile. It would be better outside compared to that stuffy room so that he would have more energy to work and be a better king.

_Since when did I care so much?_

**Like, since today! You…feel for him?**His inner voice decided to start a little argument.

_No! It's just…I hope that he would be well enough to be a good king so that he can care for the people and…_

**Oh yeah? Maybe it's just your excuse…you know you _want_ him…** Somehow, his inner voice was not siding with him and making him even more confused.

_Argh! Damn it! I think too much!_ Naruto started to hit his own head, making sure his 'inner voice' would just shut up.

Suddenly, he saw someone with gorgeous long hair walking fairly quickly by the end of the garden.

_Whoa…nice hair. Who's that?! Is that a girl? Wait, I have never seen girls in this palace…oh hold it, there are female servants._ Naruto pondered. That person didn't seem to dress shabbily…could it be one of the princesses? _But she's not wearing a skirt!_

Naruto decided to follow that person to see what she might be up to. He turned a corner and caught her going up the stairs at the end of the hallway.

As Naruto followed, he found this route pretty familiar…it lead to Sasuke's bedroom! And just when he remembered, the girl stopped in front of Sasuke's door. Naruto hid in a corner to peer over his shoulder and look at that girl. She knocked on the door and with a click, Sasuke opened the door. Naruto saw Sasuke smirk and he sidestepped so that the girl can go in. He then shut the door.

_Well…that is…interesting._ Naruto grinned. Now he had something to make fun of Sasuke. He decided to go nearer to the door and started to eavesdrop on them. He put his ear on the door and tried to listen to the faint 'I love you' that he expected.

Naruto was surprised when a different voice turned out to be…low. _Girls' voices are normally…not that low, isn't it?_ Naruto started to wonder if who he saw was a girl…

"…I guess it's settled then. My country would look forward to collaborating with your country, Sasuke." The supposed-to-be-female said.

"Well, I guess it's settled then Neji," a pause from Sasuke as he continued with his hand under his chin, "Where's that Naruto…I told him to return 30 minutes later."

_Crap! I totally forgot!_ Naruto then hastily knocked the door and opened it.

What he deduced earlier on was totally different now. That Neji turned out to be a guy. And…still what gorgeous hair he has.

"There you are Naruto. What took you so long?" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke wasn't annoyed. Naruto just mumbled a 'sorry' and bowed his head a bit. He was indeed a bit depressed that he could not make fun of Sasuke since…Well, since that boy wasn't a girl!

"This is Prince Hyuuga Neji from the neighboring country," Sasuke introduced.

"Eh?.! Mind if I ask…how you guys are related?"

"We're cousins," Neji answered while turning his full self to Naruto.

"You guys…don't look alike," Naruto wondered. Indeed, Sasuke had black hair, while Neji's was slightly browner. The most distinctive difference would be the eye color. Sasuke's eyes were very dark while Neji's was more of light purple.

"You could say we're distant cousins," Neji directed at him and turned to Sasuke, "So this is your personal attendant?" Sasuke merely nodded. "He seems fine. Maybe you don't need a wife after all. You just let him take care of you." Neji smirked oh-so-evilly at Sasuke, obviously suggesting _things_.

Sasuke could only glare and narrow his eyes at Neji. The typical Uchiha style when they get annoyed.

Naruto could not understand as he just stood there, watching Sasuke trying to glare holes through Neji's head while Neji was just smirking.

"Let's go to the garden then, since I'm pretty much done with my work," Sasuke suggested. That surprised Naruto.

_He is going to the garden? Is he finally going to step out of this stuffy bedroom of his?_ Of course, Naruto had to follow along. All the while, Naruto just followed behind the two.

00000

They seated themselves in the garden. Surrounded them were flowers of many kinds and tall trees to shade them from the sun. Naruto was even more surprised when he was called to sit down with them. The blond was just looking at the different kinds of flowers and those trees. He was looking anywhere but them. It felt kind of weird for him to sit down with them while he had no status and had no idea what they were talking about.

"Is that Haruno Sakura still bothering you?" Neji asked.

"Shit. She sent me a bloody message telling me to meet her this weekend. I'm going to have to come up with another excuse." Sasuke then put himself into deep thought.

"Actually, I have an idea. But, we're going to need Naruto to leave first," Neji suggested.

"Eh?" Naruto snapped from his 'staring' mode.

"Yes, please leave Naruto," Neji said.

"Hold it, is it even going to work? I won't listen to useless plans Neji."

"It will. I can assure you," Neji ushered Naruto out of his seat and told him to go for 30 minutes.

When Naruto was far enough, Sasuke said, "Well? Let's hear it."

"Basically, I know you're going to think this is sick and you'd probably scream like a little girl if I told about it with Naruto around…"

"Stop beating about the bush. And _I don't scream like a little girl_," Sasuke hissed as he took a drink from his tea, hopefully to calm down.

"Get Naruto to be your lover."

Sasuke spat his tea out.

"What…?!"

"You heard me. I'm sure he'd be obedient enough. Plus, if you were to pretend that you're gay, Sakura would surely leave you forever because she would be scarred for the rest of her life after knowing that you're gay. Get it?" Neji explained.

"What if she tells other people about this? You know how much of a gossip girls can be."

"No problem about that. Threaten her that if she tells to anyone, she's going to suffer," Neji said somewhat evilly. Sasuke looked at him uncertainly. He started to ponder the consequences.

Meanwhile, let's take a look at Naruto…

Naruto was walking around in the garden trying to kill time when he suddenly heard a 'meow' coming from one of those big tall trees. He walked towards the tree and found a cute little brown kitten lying down beside the tree.

"Hey little one…" Naruto paused when he realized that the kitten was wounded. Its left hind leg had a cut. Naruto immediately went over and looked at it. "What a deep cut!" The kitty was cut by probably a piece of broken glass and it went into its flesh. Naruto carefully lifted the kitty, cradled it in his arms and started to rush back to where the two were.

00000

"I guess you've made your decision?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…I guess I have no choice. I've got to convince Naruto on this though…" Sasuke was thinking up of a plan when suddenly, heavy and hurried footsteps were heard. Neji and Sasuke both looked over and saw a panting Naruto, with something in his arms. Some furry thing…

"I've got to save this poor kitty! Sasuke-sama, have you got bandage?" It was the first time Sasuke saw Naruto this worried.

"I think I forgot to mention in my rules that pets are not allowed in my room or in my presence?"

"Well, you didn't, but…this kitty might die from infection of the wound! I need to pull out that shard of glass and clean its wound!" Naruto still had that same worried face.

Sasuke looked at the poor brown kitty and sighed, "Alright, just look for Kakashi. He has a thing for pets and he knows how to handle them. He might be in his own room now, which is on the same floor as mine, two rooms to the left."

"Thanks Sasuke-sama!" Naruto looked relieved and hurriedly went to look for Kakashi.

Neji looked at Sasuke before chuckling and said, "I can see that you are going to let Naruto keep the kitty in exchange of making him your 'lover'?"

"You really see through me Neji," Sasuke smirked.

00000

Naruto hurried along the hallways, and nearly banged into Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san! Please attend to this kitty! It's hurt!" Kakashi wanted to turn it down since he had things to do, but seeing Naruto this worried (and the cute little kitty) he could only accept to help him.

When Kakashi was done, he handed the kitty to Naruto.

"Aww, such a cute kitty," Kakashi said as he scratched the little brown kitty's ear and the kitty meowed back in response.

"I'm going to name it Neko-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke allowed you to keep a pet?" Kakashi had his eyebrows raised.

"Yes…Is there anything wrong? Oh yeah, he said he didn't really want pets near him or even in his room."

_Hmm, this Sasuke…What could he be possibly up to? He's usually strict with his rules and he doesn't really like having pets…_Kakashi pondered.

Naruto thanked Kakashi as he left for Sasuke's room. On the way, the kitty seemed to be a bit hungry as it looked pretty much lethargic, or it was what Naruto thought it seemed.

He knocked on Sasuke's door and opened it.

"You fixed the cat up?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Naruto who was currently grinning happily.

"Yup! Isn't she so cute?" Naruto scratched the little kitty's ear as it purred.

"Naruto, if you want to keep the kitty, you'd have to do something for me."

"And what is that?"

"Don't worry, you would be paid for this. I just need you to pretend to be…" Somehow, even though Sasuke could be a straightforward person, he still was a little bit embarrassed that he would be asking someone to be his lover, much less asking a _guy_.

"To be…?"

"Well, I just hope you wouldn't mind. I just need you to be my lover for the weekend."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke trying to register what he just said. _To…be…his…LOVER?!_

"What?!" Naruto went red. The kitty looked at Sasuke and meowed at him, as if asking Sasuke what he meant by Naruto being his 'lover'.

"Yes, it's just for awhile and it's just pretence. My plan here is to chase an irritating and annoying princess away, so that she would get the message that I don't like her," Sasuke explained.

Naruto was considering if he should help Sasuke.

"You don't have a choice anyway. If you help me, I'll let you keep that kitten. Anyway, I can see that you're bored sometimes, so if you have the kitty by your side, you can play with it anytime. How's that sound?" Sasuke was indeed desperate. He had meant to get Sakura off of him for a long time, but just found that he couldn't do it alone. He hated to admit it, but he needed some help. That girl was as stubborn was hell.

"I guess I can help," Naruto replied, sounding a bit determined. _If it is to help someone, I believe I can sacrifice a little. Besides, it sounds fun._

"I have already come up with a plan. There's a schedule for her this weekend when she visits, which is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. As I was saying, she would come over and stay for a night. I know of her habits as I have actually sat face to face and talked to her before. She really likes to honey-coat her words so as to make me like her. Unfortunately, she fails all the time. So, when she gets here, I would be welcoming her to the garden for a walk, in which it's actually known as socializing. From there, you would be following me all the way. This is what you should do: whether she is looking or not, try to stand very close to me and when you do, make sure our shoulders touch. She's the type of girl who gets jealous easily when someone tries to steal someone she likes. While I talk to her in the garden, you just stay close. Get it?"

"Yes. So, this will be the first part?"

"Correct."

"For the second part, we are going to have to have a little bit of action. Second part has not been really decided yet, since she's going to have some free time. I can't plan a course of action properly yet, so I'll see how it is on that day.

And the last part would be at night when she goes to bed. Her room would be beside mine. Now, this is the most crucial part. We will act to be…having…" _Damn it, I can't say this._

"I think I get what you mean Sasuke-sama," Naruto said as he turned many shades redder than before, but still looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up, pretty much surprised at what Naruto had just said. He was just surprised at how clever his attendant turned out to be.

"If we are loud enough, she can hear us and if she does, it's goodbye for her and peace for me," Sasuke smirked.

"How do you know if all this is going to work?" Naruto asked.

"She'll be totally disgusted if she finds out that I'm gay, and what's worse, I'm in love with my own servant," Sasuke explained.

"You're sure she would not gossip about this?"

"That was what I originally thought. However, Neji told me that she would be scarred for the rest of her life, after knowing that she had fallen in love with a guy."

"Neji-sama? This plan was thought up by Neji-sama?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit surprised that the great Uchiha Sasuke _didn't_ think up of such a plan.

_Crap, I gave it away. _Sasuke cursed.

"Well, I thought of it first, but Neji confirmed and improvised it with me," Sasuke lied. After all, he was a king, and he was supposed to be thought of as someone who was witty and clever. What would others think of him if he said that plan was thought up by someone else and he just followed it?

"I see…" _But I highly doubt that Sasuke-sama would be so…clever to think of such a plan…_

A knock came from the door and it opened, revealing Neji.

"Eh? Neji-sama, it's nearly night time soon! Aren't you going to go back to your kingdom?" Naruto was surprised by many events today.

"Well, usually, I'd get out of my kingdom and take a breather. And, since I am pretty free this time, I am staying for the night," Neji said, but then continued when he remembered something, "I heard that there is a carnival tonight in your city Sasuke. What is that about?"

"Are you actually interested?" Sasuke smirked while at the same time, holding back his look of surprise.

"Yes, I could use a break."

_More like _I _should take a break from all these work…_Sasuke thought sourly.

"Can I go?" Naruto suddenly asked excitedly.

"Well, you can come along with me. Sasuke doesn't seem interested though, or maybe he's just scared that if he gets there, girls might start swooning over him…" Neji made his statement sound as if like he was challenging Sasuke to step out of his kingdom.

"Do people in the streets recognize you Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked curiously. Boy, Naruto loved to ask people stuff.

"No they don't. The only people who have actually seen me are people that are in the palace, maybe an exception for a few."

That reminded Naruto of the incident with the cook in the kitchen who claimed that he hadn't seen the king at all. The most was just a mere glance.

"Let's go anyway! I wanna see what's there!" Naruto was bubbling with excitement.

00000

"What's this festival about anyway?" Neji asked as they walked out of the palace's entrance, passing by those two guards whom Naruto and Kiba encountered.

"It's about the harvest this year. Everytime around this time of the year is great harvest for especially corn. So, this festival is a celebration for good harvest, meaning there will be a lot of food there." Sasuke explained.

"Yay! FOOOD!" Naruto was shouting loudly.

"Be quiet you (1) dobe!"

Needless to say, Naruto grew red with anger and pointed a finger at Sasuke, "Don't call me dobe (2) teme!"

Neji merely chuckled, "You two look like a squabbling couple."

"We're NOT!" Both of them chorused, then looked at each other as Naruto 'hmph'ed, turned his head away and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Indeed, Neji was having fun. He had never seen this side of angry Sasuke before, and neither had he seen someone so daring as to calling a king names. Guess he should come over often and maybe have some fun from just watching these two.

"We're here already!" Naruto grinned and pointed towards the carnival entrance.

00000

They walked around the whole carnival where there was food, plays, singing, dancing and loads of fun. Naruto thoroughly enjoyed himself there as he jumped from stall to stall, booth to booth. And how could he have missed out the (3) cotton candy?.!

"Can I have cotton candy please?" Naruto used his puppy eyes at Sasuke, in which the raven haired looked away so that he would not get caught in those cute and pleading eyes.

"Go ahead Naruto, and get me one too," Neji said as he passed Naruto some coins. Naruto bounced to the store to buy his cotton candy. Neji sighed and said, "What energy…"

"Neji, don't treat him so well. Let's see if one day if he's going to be rebellious, I think you should be responsible for it," Sasuke frowned at Neji.

"I think it'll be fine. Plus, who doesn't what that cute little attendant, all bubbly and happy running around and making life brighter?"

"Only you…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He swore his eyes were going to fall out if he were to continue doing that.

Sasuke turned to only realize that a grinning Naruto was _very_ close to his face and shouting at him since they were are a very noisy place, "Hey! Want some cotton candy?" Sasuke, out of shock, stood frozen there, eyes widened comically and staring at the pink cotton candy that was right in front of his face. Indeed, it smelled very sweet and seemed tasty, but he remembered to not take food that is outside the palace. He finally snapped out of his trance and turned his head towards Neji, who was eating the candy too.

"You know, it'd be a waste if you didn't try. Your kingdom has really good cotton candy," Neji said as he slowly indulged himself him that sweet and cloud-looking thing.

You could say that Sasuke was somehow under 'peer pressure' that he just used his hand and pinched a little out of Naruto's cotton candy and just put it in his mouth. Yes, Sasuke was dying to try it, but he couldn't say it. He could only wait till someone convinces him, then he'll try it. And indeed, when that candy first went into his mouth, it felt so flurry…and when it touched his tongue, it melted off almost immediately, leaving a sweet aftertaste. Sasuke licked his lips and he realized that he actually wanted more of that sweet candy. Without further warning, he decided to pinch even more of Naruto's candy and just put it in his mouth, savoring the sweet candy.

"Hey! Don't take mine! Go buy one yourself!" Naruto pouted and instantly pulled the candy away out of Sasuke's reach.

"I just want to confirm that it tastes good," Sasuke said and walked off to the store to buy one for himself. Neji stood there, looking amused at Sasuke. _So…he has a thing for sweet stuff…_

"Hehe, I didn't think Sasuke-sama would like sweet stuff, since he's always looking so sour…" Naruto smiled.

"I never knew too…And…did he just pinch _your_ candy?" Neji just realized that Sasuke _never_ shared food with anyone, mush less touch it.

"Yeah, he did. And this candy is REAL good!" Naruto went on with biting tiny bits out of it as Sasuke walked back to them.

"See Sasuke-sama? You _should_ get out of the boring and stuffy 'place' for awhile!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

But Sasuke didn't bother; all he did was bite on his cotton candy. _So sweet…_Sasuke mused to himself at his candy.

"Anyway, let's head back. It's getting a bit too late…and this carnival is probably going to end soon," Neji said.

Suddenly, Naruto decided to just pinch Sasuke's candy and ate it.

"What was that for you dobe?" An irate Uchiha hissed at Naruto.

"That was for stealing my candy teme!" Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully and all the while keeping his candy out of Sasuke's reach. _Hehe, Sasuke is so fun to toy with…_

They continued walking back, but Neji had to stand in between them so that Sasuke wouldn't start anything and Naruto wouldn't go along with Sasuke.

00000

"Hey! It's pretty late, aren't you guys going to sleep?" Naruto asked and yawned loudly. They were currently in Sasuke's room. Doing what? Neji and Sasuke were playing chess and Naruto was just standing there watching them play.

"Not yet…We usually do this till pretty late…" Neji said as moved his 'horse'.

"Ah! I have an idea!" Naruto said as he went out of the room.

"What's he up to?" Neji asked as his eyes followed Naruto.

"Who knows," Sasuke couldn't care less as he moved his next step.

Naruto returned fifteen minutes later with 3 bowls of hot, steaming, creamy milk-looking liquid.

"What's that?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

"Did you put poison in it?" Sasuke asked, looking suspiciously at the creamy liquid.

Naruto promptly ignored Sasuke as he looked at Neji, "It's called 'Good Night's Sleep'." And he slowly set it out in front of them.

"What does it do? Judging from what it is called, I think it helps with being able to sleep?"

"Not just that, it kind of makes you become a bit drowsy, all comfortable and then you'd be able to go to sleep easily! It's sweet too! Try it! My teacher taught me how to make it!" Naruto took his own bowl and sipped it.

"Your teacher?" Neji was very curious of this Naruto.

"Yeah…well, he used to be a teacher, until he worked in the same restaurant as I did. I got to know him there! There, he taught me a bit of stuff even though I usually just never really paid attention," Naruto paused as he looked at his bowl of soup smiling bitterly, "He really is a nice person…Too bad I had to leave and on that day when I did, he wasn't at work…Otherwise I'd inform him first."

Neji took a sip of the soup, and sure enough, as if magic was used on him, he felt pretty soothing and indeed, it was very sweet. It's as if the sweetness represented sweet dreams and the way the soup made you drowsy probably represented going into deep slumber.

He finished his soup and so did Naruto. However, Neji realized that Sasuke hadn't touched his soup yet.

"Why aren't you drinking the soup Sasuke? It tastes very nice and there is no poison."

"Yeah! Try it Sasuke-sama!" Naruto hoped that Sasuke would try it.

"By drowsy…you mean there is alcohol in it…?" Sasuke looked at the soup suspiciously.

"No…it's just something that's close to being drowsy, meaning sleepy!" Naruto tried to convince Sasuke.

_No wonder he didn't dare drink it…after the last incident of taking alcohol…_Neji thought.

Sasuke still looked unsure at the bowl of creamy soup. It looked harmless…and it looked inviting too. Sasuke then slowly picked up the warm bowl and lifted a spoonful of the contents in it, blowed at it and sipped it. Indeed, it really soothed him and it felt…warm all of a sudden. Again, it was _sweet_.

"See? It's nice!" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke drink it slowly, as if savoring every spoonful of soup he drinks, which he really was doing it _slowly_.

When Sasuke was done, they decided to sleep since everyone had their stomachs full and warm. Good time to sleep.

00000

"I didn't think Sasuke would be such a person as to trust and believe…" Neji said to himself while in the guest-room. "Things could turn out to be…interesting."

Neji was left to think on his own.

00000

_I didn't think Sasuke-sama would be someone who could be convinced so easily! And someone so sour actually likes sweet stuff…_Naruto thought as he started to change out of his clothes in front of his wardrobe. He turned his head and saw his little kitty rolling around in his bed. Naruto chuckled at this.

He took off his top and slowly his pants to change into fresh nightwear.

All this halted to a stop for when Sasuke suddenly opened the door only to find a completely naked Naruto with his cute ass facing Sasuke. However, Sasuke made a soundly entrance, Naruto (without thinking) decided to turn his _whole_ body around only to meet a very red and wide-eyed Sasuke by the door. Sasuke's eyes unwillingly wandered down to Naruto's…'ahem'.

…

…

5 seconds passed…(And Sasuke's still staring.)

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**" Naruto screamed with all his might and covered his 'glory'. Naruto's scream shook Sasuke awake and the poor kitty dove under the blankets for cover.

Sasuke hurriedly slammed the door shut, leaned against the door and slumped down saying (somewhat with a bit of sarcasm), "My virgin eyes…"

00000

"What was that?" Neji said out loud to himself, "That voice sounded distinctly like Naruto's…I wonder what happened…"

0000000000

A/N: Well, as you can see, this chapter is nothing much except for bringing Neji in and putting in the last part for fun…It was kind of like a last minute thought…I'll give you a gigantic SasuNaru plushie if you find the last part familiar to one of my other SasuNaru one-shots! (Hint: It's the screaming part.) XD Niak niak! I'm really sorry that this chapter kind of sucked. I've always never been very happy with my chapters…Oh, and if you find any mistakes, please do drop a note in your review or feel free to PM me.

And by the way, that bowl of soup was just a random type of soup. It ISN'T real, doesn't exist and I don't think it ever will. XD Well, you can attempt to make something like that at home and deliver it to me will ya:P

Itachi: Bloody hell. She's still not back yet?!

Sasuke: Why are you so worked up?

Itachi: I want to know when I'll come in again! –pouts-

Sasuke: Well, too bad for you, next chapter is Naruto and me starring in it, along with Sakura.

Sakura: Stupid writer! Sasuke-kun and I are supposed to be together!...BUT never mind, Sasuke-kun and Naruto works too! They're so hot together! –goes into yaoi fangirl mode-

Me: Hehe. I knew I am a genius.

Itachi: OMG. When did you return? Did you just pop out of nowhere AGAIN?

Me: I just did? And don't come asking me about when you're going to appear again! And guess who's the 'teacher' Naruto was talking about? Anyway, I'm gonna end here. My school's starting soon…so don't expect me to update like I did for the first 3 chapters. T.T

And now for the (1), (2), and (3)s…

(1) Dobe: It's a pet name for Naruto ever since Sasuke accidentally kissed Naruto. It means 'dead last' or something…

(2) Teme: It means 'bastard' but Naruto just meant it in a playful way…He usually calls Sasuke as 'Sasuke-teme' but in this case, he has to call Sasuke 'Sasuke-sama', so I made him just call Sasuke 'teme' instead.

(3) Cotton candy: No, I'm not going to write a definition for cotton candy here…Just that I know it's really weird and not correct to have cotton candy existing in medieval times…But…the only thing I could think of in a carnival was 'cotton candy'. Plus, I want to make Sasuke eat SWEET things so that his sour and bitter face could be (miraculously) turned into a sweet looking face. XD That's only going to happen when Naruto is with him.

Next chapter: How will the plan turn out to be? Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to get rid of that awkwardness between the both of them? Or will they turn out victorious in chasing the Haruno princess out and away from Sasuke forever? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

-ETB


	4. THE Plan and His Teacher

A/N: Those who guessed that it was Iruka…well, you'll see! XD Though the answer is obvious anyway. Siiiigh…Suffering from tons of writer's blocks…

I'm sorry that the last chapter sucked…Wait, I think all my stories suck…Sigh…I think this is the limit of me already, and I think this is the best I can write my stories. So, if you really think that my story sucks, or it's bad, don't have to remind me again. Arrgh, why am I saying this...

Itachi: She's insane. But recently, she has been a bit…depressed lately for some unknown reason.

Neji: You think she's been taking menopause pills?

Sasuke: I personally think she will die if she takes those pills.

Neji: -.-"

Itachi: When am I ever going to appear again?!

Me: You will soon…I think you're going to show yourself in this chapter…in which this chapter is also when Neji leaves.

Neji: T.T Don't lemme leave this chapter!

Me: No worries, you're gonna be around frequently throughout the whole story. Along with Kakashi…-

Kakashi: Did I just hear my name!!??

Me: Itachi and of course, our MAIN PAIRING! Wait, where's Naruto?

Sasuke: He's sore right now…after last night's…_activities_…

Me: Oh god, I'd rather not know that!

Sasuke: But you asked it.

Me: I didn't ask for _details!_

Sasuke: SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING THIS TOO LONG! PEOPLE WANT TO READ YOUR CHAPTER! ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE IT OR NOT?! Anyway, the usual **WARNING** that is about SasuNaru, which is yaoi, meaning boyXboy love. Don't like it, don't read it. Thoughts are in _italics._ Otherwise, if _italics_ are seen in speeches, means that they are just there to emphasize words.

Me: ONE LAST THING! I'm sure you guys must have noticed that I tend to review reply back to you right? Don't be freaked out when I stop my review replies…because I might have too many reviews to reply to. XD So here, I'd like to thank all reviewers and those who favorited my story (ies), and the C2 communities that added me. I found out that FOUR communities added my story in! I'm SOOOOOO GLAD! You guys are LURVE! You guys keep me going!!! I'd love to receive more reviews of lurve from now on!!! XD

**THE** Plan and His Teacher

0000000000

Next morning when Naruto awoke, he found his little kitty sleeping soundly by his side. He smiled as he gently and carefully stroked the kitty. _So cute!_

He got out of the bed and stretched while releasing a long yawn. It really felt good sleeping in this kind of a place. Even though he was a servant, he was treated differently from other servants. Other servants in the palace would share rooms, but he got himself his own room with a nice and comfortable bed. Although his room might not be as big as Sasuke's room, it was at least bigger than his old little hut. He even had fresh clothes and they were made out of pretty good material too, compared to the old and ragged ones of his. He had a chance to eat with the king and to actually see him every single day. He could spend time with the king, even though it was boring for him. Everyone thought he was privileged but he thought otherwise. The king was a boring person with no life and someone arrogant. Yes, he was good-looking, but his attitude was crap. It seemed as if the king respected no one as he saw himself as someone high and mighty.

Naruto walked to the wardrobe and opened it, revealing a lot of clothes in it and a mirror so that he could dress himself properly. He decided that since he would be seeing the princess today, he was going to wear something better looking. At least he needed to wear something better so that he could present himself.

_Wait, how did it all round up to thinking about Sasuke-sama?_ Naruto shook his head to discard those thoughts out of his mind. He was suddenly reminded of the incident yesterday with Sasuke staring at his…'ahem'. _How am I to face him now?_ A blush managed to creep on to his face.

Naruto sighed heavily and buried his faces in his hands. _No! I shall treat it as nothing has happened…Nothing at all and I will make myself forget about that…But why the hell did he enter without knocking?!_ That was one thing Naruto would not forget to ask Sasuke.

He bathed, dressed up and opened the door to Sasuke's room (remember! Both rooms are connected and his door is unlocked) only to find him still under the warm covers of his bed and in deep slumber. _Hehe, my 'Good Night's Sleep' really worked eh?_ Naruto giggled mentally.

He walked towards Sasuke's sleeping form and checked if Sasuke really was still sleeping. He could be pretending so that he could sleep more. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke was sleeping so well, his face looked peaceful and almost…_beautiful?_ Naruto shook his head again to make sure he was still alright and not drowned by his own thoughts. That slight little smile that could be barely noticed was the Uchiha's pale face. The slow rising and falling of his chest was telling Naruto that he was still sleeping well. Naruto smiled at this. Just then, Naruto remembered he had to prepare Sasuke's bath.

He entered his bathroom and it was just huge. He filled the big tub with water and tested the warmth of the water. He put his hand in and thought it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just right. He went out again and found that Sasuke was _still_ sleeping. Naruto just pouted and proceeded to try to pull Sasuke out of his bed.

First, a slight tap on his shoulder.

…Not working.

Next, a little nudge.

…No effect.

Poke.

…Nothing.

"Sasuke-samaaa…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke only responded a little by a mumbling some incoherent words.

Naruto was not the patient kind too, so, he decided to pull off the covers of his bed without thinking he was naked or not, which he wasn't. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and unceremoniously pulled hard but Sasuke was still not awake.

_HEAVY SLEEPER!!_ Just right after he made his comment, he was immediately yanked back by sleeping Sasuke and landed on top of the Uchiha's body. _Now what have I gotten myself into? Trouble, yes, trouble!_ He wished he could get out of this situation before the Uchiha woke up but the death-grip that the raven haired had on Naruto's hand was hard to release from. Naruto was contemplating on chopping his hand off so that he could get out when Sasuke suddenly had his other free hand around Naruto's waist and decided to flip onto Naruto. Poor Naruto was pretty much squished against Sasuke's body and struggling for air. _What the heck does he think I am?! His teddy bear?!_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**" was Naruto's response. Shouting and yelling and thrusting about, Naruto finally released himself from Sasuke but he was going to suffer later. For he threw Sasuke off the bed and had Sasuke land on his butt on the floor, shaking him wide awake as his dark onyx eyes landed on Naruto clearly saying 'Explain yourself later or die.' Naruto gulped as Sasuke got up and walked groggily to the bathroom.

00000

Naruto was making Sasuke's bed as he wondered how he was going to explain to Sasuke about what he did to make Sasuke awake. He knew that Sasuke probably was going to go mad or maybe annoyed with Naruto. The door opened as Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed with his clothes today. The Uchiha made his way to his desk, sat down, pulled out some document and started to write again. Naruto watched him work as his eyes examined his face. _Okay, not good! His face is emotionless! I can't see what he's thinking about._

Naruto walked to his side and started, "I…err…the…Just…Just now what happened was a complete accident!" Sasuke had his eyebrow raised as Naruto continued, "J-Just now I wanted to wake you up…but who knew you were such a heavy sleeper and then…you…grabbed my hand and…" Naruto paused as he was pretty embarrassed to carry on.

"Go on, I won't kill you."

"And you yanked me towards you so I landed on top of you and then you kind of flipped me over so you were on me…"

BONK!

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?!" Naruto was very annoyed while rubbing a little imaginary bump that was starting to appear on his head.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, but I didn't say that I wouldn't hit you, you dobe." One more hit on Naruto's head as Sasuke continued, "And that was for pushing me off the bed and making me land on the solid floor."

"So mean!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Do that some more and I'll cut it off (1)," Sasuke threatened while taking a pair of scissors out form the drawer. Naruto immediately drew his tongue back.

00000

"She'd be coming soon, so we're going down now," Sasuke said as he got up from his desk. Today was Sunday so he did not have those boring morning Assemblies.

They both made their way downstairs to the entrance of the palace.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you what to do, do I?" Sasuke asked Naruto while he straightened out his clothes.

"Of course not! I just have to stay as close to you as possible right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything as there was something approaching the palace. Some trotting sounds could be heard. They saw a carriage slowly appearing. _Must be the princess's carriage…_Naruto thought as he looked from the corner of his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke had his eyes narrowed and… did Sasuke's right eye just twitch? He watched as Sasuke walked to the carriage, opened the door and lead a pink haired princess down of the carriage. Naruto thought she was absolutely, wonderfully and so…

_UGLY! Who the heck has pink hair and such a big forehead?! The pink hair is terrible! I hate pink! What's with her forehead anyway?! No wonder Sasuke-sama hates her like hell. I understand you Sasuke-sama (for once) and will try my best to help you!_ Naruto swore to help Sasuke as much as he could so that he would not see that ugly thing (Sakura) ever again.

She got down and started to speak, "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" and her face was starting to grow red.

_And she sounds like a chicken going 'phwrak phwrak phwrak'!_ Naruto thought as he looked at her mouth moving and emitting those chicken sounds while his eye twitched in annoyance. That sound was so annoying! Then, suddenly, she turned into a…_CHICKEN!_ Naruto thought that it was getting weirder and weirder as he looked at Sasuke who was looking at that gigantic chicken which was…-

_Oh no! Sasuke-sama's hair looks like her chicken butt!_ Naruto was freaking out. This girl had to leave today. Naruto at first thought that the princess Sasuke wanted to chase away might not be that bad looking, neither in voice nor behavior. But he was proven wrong today, and Naruto was starting to freak out thinking that she resembled a chicken by voice, and was slowly turning into one. Her voice was very high and it just sounded like a chicken to Naruto, a struggling chicken.

The blond shook his head as he saw Princess Chicken and Sasuke walking towards him. Naruto hurriedly bowed at the princess. The princess 'hmph'ed and walked off towards the route to the garden. _Maybe she should be named 'Princess Haughty Chicken'…_Naruto shot her a look at her back while thinking of twisting the plan for today a little bit. He was sure that making it slightly different would not have that much effect…would it?

They walked into the garden with Naruto behind them while Sakura was asking about the new flowers that Sasuke had in his garden. Sasuke explained as Sakura examined the flowers and plants. The raven-haired turned his head at Naruto to give him the signal. Naruto nodded as he got very close to Sasuke. The blond made sure his shoulder touched Sasuke. When the princess turned over, her look of happiness turned into jealousy.

Naruto and Sasuke both could see jealousy in her eyes. And then, Naruto decided to make her jealousy intensify by rubbing his shoulder against Sasuke slightly and leaning more into Sasuke. The Uchiha turned his head slightly to look at Naruto questioningly. Naruto gave him the look saying 'You'll see!'.

To Naruto, Sasuke's plan was good, but it seemed nothing specific. It wasn't clear enough. He needed to express the clarity to Sakura so that she would leave him alone.

While Sasuke was looking at Naruto, the blond decided to add some 'spice' to this by winking and looking at Sasuke seductively. Sakura immediately clenched her fists and glared at Naruto.

_That idiot…what does he think he's doing?! Sasuke-kun is MINE!_ Inner Sakura responded. Sakura went forward, used a lot of force to pull Naruto aside and stood in front of Sasuke. Naruto was pushed back as he almost tripped himself. "Sasuke-kun! Those flowers are pretty! May I get some of them as a present?" Sakura tried her 'seductive wink' but Sasuke only twitched his eye in annoyance and nodded, trying to keep his cool.

_Obviously, if it's seduction, Naruto's look would've been better and more effective. Seriously, Naruto should be a girl._ Sasuke mentally smirked and made a note to tell Naruto that later to spite him.

Sakura then grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the castle doors, getting through and going up while Naruto walked closely alongside Sasuke.

Sasuke showed Sakura her room and asked her to settle down as they would get lunch later. The raven haired then walked with Naruto back to their room –ahem, his room and he sat down while frowning lightly at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto shot at Sasuke as the Uchiha had been staring for some time.

"Definitely fit for that role…" The raven haired murmured to himself.

"Huh?"

"I mean you're definitely fit to be a female if you were to have longer hair…"

Naruto grew red, but from what he wasn't sure. He was red from embarrassment, anger and yet at the same time, he was surprised at what Sasuke said. "What makes you think so?!"

"Well…just now from the way you winked and compared to Sakura, you _do_ have better skill and practice compared to her. Did you train yourself before?" Sasuke mocked at Naruto. The blond only puffed out his cheeks cutely and lightly pouted at Sasuke.

A 'meow' came from the door leading to Naruto's room. The blond looked over and noticed the little cat moving over towards him and then rubbing its head against Naruto's leg.

"Hey, Neko-chan! It's lunch time. What would you like to have for lunch?" Naruto smiled and picked up the little kitty gently, making sure that he would not touch its wounded leg. Kakashi said it would probably be a week to fully heal. The raven haired continued to watch Naruto amusedly as Naruto scratched the little kitty's ear, grinned at it and mumbled at it. He found himself staring into the cerulean eyes of the blond and he got lost in them. He felt himself sinking into those capturing eyes…

"Sasuke-sama?" Naruto was suddenly standing in front of his table and looking into his dark onyx eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just kind of spaced out a little," Sasuke replied as he rubbed his temple.

"By the way…I just wanted to ask you…erm…" Naruto was not exactly clear of how he should be asking Sasuke the question about yesterday night when the raven haired walked into him stark naked, and at the same time trespassed Naruto's privacy.

Sasuke only quirked his curious eyebrow at Naruto, wondering what the blond was going to ask. The blond was currently pursing his lips and thinking of how to go about the question. Well, it's only and question! And it should not be a problem for the always straight-forward blond to ask. Said blond was still looking at his kitty and thinking of the question.

While Naruto was thinking of how, Sasuke was watching Naruto with so much intensity that he wanted to pounce on Naruto right then and there. He was staring at Naruto's pink, rosy lips making tons of movements because the blond was pursing them about and chewing them. Somehow, these actions made the Uzumaki look a bit cute and…should he say…possibly submissive?

"I wanted to ask…why…did you…er, why did you go into my room yesterday without knocking?" Naruto finally brought his courage up to ask, albeit his voice was softer then usual. He had no idea why he was so scared on bringing it up. Probably because he was too traumatized to remember anything since Sasuke was clearly staring at…his…_ARGH!!! I think too much!!! No more! NO MORE!!!!_ He pleaded his own mind to stop torturing himself. Inner battles like this never occurred to Naruto before. He could only conclude that after seeing and meeting and even _associating_ with Sasuke was driving him to the brim of insanity. Things like unwanted thoughts came up and usually led him to 'self-debating'.

"I just wanted to remind you that today would be the day when she would come over. And I thought you…weren't…" The Uchiha trailed off. Sasuke was embarrassed himself that he ruined his own eyes (I don't think so!) yesterday night and completely made a fool out of himself.

"Why didn't you knock then?" Naruto was irritated that Sasuke hadn't knocked. And _he _was the one who did not have manners and acted rashly? _Seems like Sasuke is not aware that MANNERS will be part and parcel in life…_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"I guess I…kinda forgot," Sasuke was always someone who was not direct with his words. Knowing the stubborn Sasuke, Naruto took that as an apology and just kept quiet.

Silence fell between the two of them. It was rather comfortable, since Sasuke could busy himself with work and Naruto was just stroking Neko-chan. His kitty decided to take interest in Sasuke and jumped off from Naruto's warm arms.

It landed on Sasuke's desk making the raven haired flinch slightly and Naruto almost laughed out loud at this action of the Uchiha. He had never seen Sasuke flinch and this was his first time.

Neko-chan mewed at Sasuke as it padded over to Sasuke to nuzzle into his hand.

"Hehe! See Sasuke-sama? It likes you!" Naruto tilted his head slightly and smiled cutely at the kitty.

Sasuke looked at the kitty for awhile before freaking out and twitching his right eye, "Naruto…G-get that away from me…" The usually stoic Uchiha had just stuttered!

"Did I hear that right Sasuke-sama…?"

"J-Just get it away!" Sasuke looked at the cute kitty like it was some hideous monster. Naruto did not say anything else further as he carefully lifted the kitty and got it away from Sasuke. The blond examined Sasuke's expression. He looked rather frightened and was breaking out in cold sweat. His breathing seemed to be irregular too. What could a poor, innocent little kitty do to him? He should know that kitties were relatively harmless…unless you provoked them…

_Oh wait! Provoke…? Hmm…Sasuke wouldn't be scared unless…_An idea struck Naruto as he guessed that Sasuke must have provoked a kitty, or maybe a cat, when he was younger! Yeah! That should be it…! _But…such a cute little thing could traumatize him…? It's…quite ridiculous…_

"Sasuke-sama…are you alright?" Naruto asked from a distance away, in case his kitty jumps at poor Sasuke again. Although Naruto would very much like to catch Sasuke screaming, he decided not to as he was not _that_ mean and did not want to suffer the consequences. He was the king, after all…

"Naruto, do you mind if you keep that kitty away from me, at least?"

Naruto swore that his voice sounded shaky and almost pleading. Uchihas NEVER pleaded! But…why was Sasuke so afraid of the kitty?! Naruto pondered the reasons but realized that it just led him to nowhere. "Why are you so afraid of the kitty Sasuke-sama?" Naruto finally asked. He wanted to know and he decided that if he asked, he could get that question off of his head. Besides, he could help Sasuke get over his fear of kitties…

"Well…" Sasuke was interrupted by the knock on the door.

_Damn! Just when he was going to tell…_

The same old cook appeared at the door and told the Uchiha that lunch was ready. He nodded and the cook exited.

"Anyway…you were saying, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto wanted to get his answer.

"Later. We need to…_entertain_ her first," Sasuke made an emphasis on the word 'entertain' and narrowed his eyes with his smirk. That sent shivers down Naruto's spine. His voice sounded deadly sexy and…what was that word again...

_SEXY?! What the…?! Oh god. I shouldn't be thinking of this now! Okay!!!! CONCENTRATE UZUMAKI! You can drive her out of this place for GOOD! Yes!_ Naruto repeatedly chanted the line 'Get rid of her' in his mind. _But too bad…I was so close to finding out the reason why Sasuke was so scared of kitties…Oops! It's supposed to be 'Sasuke-sama'!_

"Actually Sasuke-sama, I have a plan…" Naruto looked at Sasuke uncertainly.

"Oh? But I don't think your plan will be that good…"

"Just let me have a try! The wink I did earlier on was able to at least do a 20 damage on her…This one I'm suggesting now should do a 30 damage on her!" Naruto said confidently.

After a minute of explanation, Sasuke hissed angrily at Naruto for bringing the kitty in with the plan. The blond just said, "It's for your own good Sasuke-sama! And I guarantee you that it works _and_ it's effective!" Naruto made hand gestures while continuing, "Plus, if she knows that your fear is cured, she'd actually be impressed…Wait, more like jealous with _me_ that _I_ helped you and cured you! It's something that _she_ can't do and will never be able to do!" Naruto spoke with as much venom as possible.

"…Are you actually…jealous?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow ever so slightly.

At this point, Naruto was squeaking and stuttering endlessly. Sasuke was looking at Naruto amusedly for he was blushing like a mad. "N-No!! Wh-Why would I be?" Said blond was wondering why the hell his voice was raised by a few octaves as he coughed to try to clear his voice.

00000 (I love SasuNaru, don't you? XD)

"You're finally here Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and tried to conceal her anger as she got up of her chair. She was sitting at the dining table for at least 10 minutes already. She was getting impatient. Sasuke was normally on time, no matter for what kind of meeting or gathering. _What could have made him so late? Could it be that stupid blond servant again? Oh wait! Is that a kitty is Sasuke-kun's arms?!_ Sakura gasped at seeing Sasuke step in with a cute little kitty in his arms.

Sasuke and Naruto both moved to sit beside each other. And they realized it was the first time sitting so close to each other. At this sight, Naruto could practically _feel_ Sakura's 'jealous' aura enveloping around her. He shivered. Maybe Sakura was pretty scary too. Naruto could only pray that she would not go on a crazy rampage to kill him, even though he could probably withstand a ton of hits with his crazy stamina.

The Uchiha immediately told the servants and guards to leave when they were seated. Then, Sakura could not help but ask curiously, "Sasuke-kun…when did you get over your fear for kitties?"

"Oh? Thanks to Naruto," Sasuke added with a dashing smirk.

Naruto merely grinned.

"He assured me that at least his kitty would not bite nor scratch. Indeed, when I held it in my arms, it just nuzzled further as if trying to get more warmth," Sasuke said, smirk never leaving his face while he was patting the kitty. The kitty purred loudly while nuzzling further into Sasuke's arms.

"He's so cute isn't he?" Naruto, grin never leaving his face, reached over at the kitty to pat it. At the same time, his hand (purposely) made contact with Sasuke's. The princess could only twitch her eyebrow in annoyance.

"Anyway, let's eat," Naruto suggested while winking at Sasuke. Sasuke only frowned and rolled his eyes. He knew how to do things damn it, Naruto did not have to remind what they would do next.

As they sat and ate, Sakura was bringing up questions to ask Sasuke. However, when Sakura was not looking, Naruto decided to steal Sasuke's food. Sasuke was not really eating though. He put in his first mouthful of spaghetti and did not feel like continuing. He just continued stirring (more like playing) with his food as Naruto continually stole when Sakura was not looking. The raven haired was totally bored and was wondering when he would get to see Sakura explode in rage. That girl was acting to be sickeningly sweet. Sasuke swore that she would probably be the complete opposite of being sweet. He believed that someone as ugly as her was probably someone who was a tyrant, monster, bitch…you name it.

_Wait, was that the idiot's hand which flashed by?_ Sakura thought suspiciously as she thought she saw Naruto's hand move over to Sasuke's plate to steal.

_Yes! She noticed._ The blond and raven haired thought at the same time.

_Now it's Sasuke-sama's part…_Naruto thought as he slowly peered out of the corner of his eyes to glance at Sasuke. Sasuke, at the same time, looked over from the corner of his eyes and both of them made eye contact. And was that coincidence? Because Sakura peered up and realized that both of them were staring at each other. Sakura was shocked, angry, annoyed and most of all, _disgusted_.

Both men locked contact for awhile before looking back to their food, slightly flushed. Naruto looked up from his plate and was elated for the expression the chicken princess was making. _Priceless!_ Naruto mentally jumped for joy when he saw that she was disturbed by both of them. It seemed like the plan had actually worked. And the accidental eye contact raised the percentage of success by 10, which made it 40.

So, to end this off with a good finish, all will be decided tonight. The blond was happy that both of them were working so well together to chase that chicken princess away. Even though the chicken princess still had the cheek to talk to Sasuke, Naruto was not really worried though. She would not be able to stay any longer. She had to go. All her efforts of trying to win back Sasuke's heart were futile.

What were they doing again tonight…?_ Oh crap…we're going to have to act THAT out…Oh god…Why am I suddenly nervous?_ Despite Naruto's usual grin, he was trying to hide his nervousness. _Don't think about it anymore! Just concentrate. Besides, it's just an act…nothing's going to happen!_ Naruto reassured himself.

00000

"Heh…I didn't expect that your plan would be this good Naruto," Sasuke smirked as he continued, "I guess you are smart for once."

"What's with the 'for once' comment?!" Naruto raised his fist in anger, and his kitty slipped from his arms to move to Sasuke.

"To be truthful…" Sasuke said, voice suddenly very soft as he looked away from Naruto and to his work. Neko-chan had managed to climb up to Sasuke's lap and made itself comfortable there.

"Eh…?"

"…I've never had so much fun in so long," Right after the raven haired had said it, he mentally smacked himself. _God damn it, why did I say that for…? I'm not drunk…so why did I say that for?_ He cursed his stupid mouth for acting on its own without asking his brain.

"Is…is that so?" The blond smiled genuinely at Sasuke.

Sasuke was captured once again by the blond's smile. _That smile…_He thought as he looked at Naruto's smiling face. He, himself, had begun to smile without knowing it. A tiny smile graced Sasuke's beautiful features as Naruto looked at him in awe.

_Sasuke-sama is smiling!_ Naruto thought, feeling very surprised and shocked as his eyebrows rose to their full height. The handsome raven's usually cold and hard eyes were replaced by a rather soft look, and his lips were slightly curled up.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sasuke said, smile never leaving his face. However, he did not look up as he continued petting Neko-chan.

"Eh…You're welcome…" Naruto blushed heavily as he looked down and scratched his head in embarrassment. "I didn't do anything much actually…"

"You did. You made this plan almost successful. Now for the last and final part…" Sasuke's smile disappeared as his emotionless mask took over his face once again.

_He looked so happy just now…_Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke's emotionless face. _Has anyone seen his smile, I wonder…_

A knock came from the door as the Uchiha called her in.

"Sasuke-sama, the princess is already in her room and she looks pretty settled down. The maids have gone to make her bath." A female servant reported to Sasuke.

"Alright, you are dismissed." Sasuke said as the girl bowed lightly and exited the room.

"Wow…I didn't know you would go to _that_ kind of extent to spy on people…"

"I don't _spy_ on her Naruto…I am reported by my servants. No matter who stays here, as long as they are our guest, they have to be treated with utmost care and concern. Especially to people like her, she must be treated with _extra_ care," The evil Uchiha finished, stressing on the last part. Naruto swore that Sasuke was becoming more and more demented, and possibly more and more evil for some reason.

Just as Naruto was getting into his thoughts further, he was interrupted by Sasuke, who was directing an evil smirk at Naruto when he raised his head. It was a smirk which probably held the meaning of being evil and at the same time, a challenging feel to it.

"Yeah well, I get your message Sasuke-sama. Will there be any planning to-"

"Nope, it's all impromptu. Anyway, I hope you know what _exactly_ happens when sex occurs between two men…"

Naruto went red and winced at the word 'sex'.

_My, my…Getting all sensitive aren't we?_ Sasuke thought as his smirk only widened further. Indeed, Sasuke was never that naughty. His servant proved to be very intriguing, which was why he decided to play around a bit with his shy servant.

"I guess you do not know…do you Naruto?"

Sasuke said as he got up slowly, letting Neko-chan have enough time to jump off his lap. He purposefully strode slowly over to Naruto, making the tension in this room build up. And unfortunately, the blond chose to move slowly back and therefore, his back was met with the wall. He was not really sure of what to do, since half of him told him to run, while the other half was thinking of the 'excitement' of this. So, acting on instinct, he could only back up against the wall.

_Good LORD! What did I get myself into now…?_ Naruto mentally scolded himself for being so dumb.

"There is of course, excitement, nervousness which is like the one you're experiencing now and eagerness. There are others, but I'm not going to talk about them," Sasuke's voice was very husky and his face was only inches away from Naruto's. The raven had his both his hands on both sides of Naruto to keep him from escaping. Naruto gulped as Sasuke got even closer and leaned into his ear, whispering huskily, "And I am sure you would want to experience this…sensation tonight, won't you?"

"I-I-I…" Naruto was getting really freaked out now. The king was getting freakier with every passing minute, but _he_ (Naruto) was getting more and more insane too. Naruto really had the urge to run away and hide in a corner somehow, but yet at the same time considered staying. He had always wondered why and how those hands looked pale, and it must feel soft as well. He wanted the king to just touch him slightly, and let him feel the sensation. Would it be electrifying, or would it be soothing? What if Sasuke's body was pressed against him? Now the Uchiha's body was so, so close to him now, would it matter if he just pressed forward a bit?

However, his wish was fulfilled when Sasuke pressed his own body slightly against Naruto's, applying some weight on him. Naruto tensed up and was completely stiff while his heart sped up. It was a total new sensation as he never really got _that_ intimate with anybody. With his friends, it was just the slinging over of arms over the shoulders, or a very brief hug and not a body pressed against another so closely.

"How do you like this Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, voice still all the same. That only made Naruto blush even harder and his heart was beating rapidly against his chest, threatening to pop out anytime. However, Naruto thought this was all inappropriate and…wrong.

The next move from Naruto was very unexpected, because Naruto pushed forward and since Sasuke was not prepared for it, the Uchiha had his butt land on the solid floor for the second time of the day. Naruto was still beet red, but seeing Sasuke land on the floor and the shocked expression he had was hilarious.

Sasuke was growling on the floor and a scowl took over his face. _He is intriguing, but at the same time irritating AND annoying…_He slowly got up and studied Naruto's face. The blond was still blushing, but snickering at Sasuke.

"Naruto, go check on the princess. I need to know what she's doing now," Sasuke ordered. Naruto quickly got out of the room and went to the room that was beside Sasuke's.

He knocked on the door. When the door opened, it revealed a skimpily dressed Sakura, which Naruto kicked back the urge to puke.

"Sa-! Oh…it's you. Well, what do you want?" Sakura spat.

"Nothing…I mean the king wants to know if you are getting comfortable around here."

"Of course I am. And if you don't mind, I'm gonna go have my bath," She finished as she slammed the door into Naruto's face. Luckily, Naruto managed to dodge as he moved back a bit; therefore the door was only an inch away from his nose. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He slowly walked back to Sasuke's room.

"How?"

"She's going to have her bath now…"

"Good. You ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh! Of course! I can't wait to drive her out of this place!" An evil smile took over the blond's usually happy face.

00000 (Please take note: whispering will be in **_"bold and italics" _**while thoughts remain the same as _italics_. Try not to be confused.)

"**_Quick, quick! She should be in the bath by now_.**" Naruto whispered softly at Sasuke.

Both of them were in the bath, getting ready to put up their 'show'. Sasuke was looking forward to this. In all his years, he had never been so…daring. In a way, he was kind of excited and nervous. _Things might get heated…or we have to make it seem heated._

"**_Ready Naruto?_**"

"**_Ready when you are!_**" Naruto snickered softly.

"Hmm…Naruto, strip me," Sasuke said loudly.

Something on the other side dropped. It sounded like a basin of a sort.

"**_What do I do…?_**" Naruto questioned.

"**_Just do it._**"

"**_What?! I really have to do this?!_**" Naruto hissed softly.

"**_I mean that you just take off my clothes._**"

And Naruto proceeded to just do that while asking, "**_Ne, these walls are really not sound-proof are they?_**" The Uchiha shrugged.

"Nice chest Uchiha," Naruto smirked at Sasuke, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"**_Err, strip yourself now._**"

"**_Why?_**" His question was left unanswered though.

"Wow Sasuke-chan! You're **BIG**," Naruto was enjoying every second of this.

Sasuke grimaced at the 'chan' suffix, but his look later changed to an odd one directed at Naruto, wondering what he meant by 'big'. It took him two seconds to realize that Naruto meant his…'ahem'. However, Sasuke knew just how to continue this.

"Do you think I can fit in you, Naru-chan?" Sasuke said suggestively, and really loudly, making sure Sakura was wincing at the other end. Once again, something hard fell to the ground with a 'clank!' on the other side. They both snickered.

"Why YES Sasuke-koi. I'd love to try that out tonight! Make sure it's heated though…" Naruto, who was slightly flushed at what he said, was unusually naughty yet still shy tonight. However, Sasuke thought it was better if Naruto could act that way. And he thought Naruto was pretty good at acting too. The raven haired loved every minute of how this was going. It would be better if Sakura would just walk in and find both of them tangled on the ground, bodies slick and close together, having HOT…-

_OH THAT IS JUST WRONG. I got too carried away…_Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"**_You ready?_**"

"**_You bet!_**" Naruto smirked, his face showing his wild expression. Gosh, he was smirking a lot tonight.

"Nyan! Sasuke! You're so anxious!"

"Why not Naruto? Just strip damn it!"

"No! You're taking things too fast!" Naruto pouted.

"Oh yeah? Well, even if it's fast, I'll make sure it's _pleasurable_." Deep down inside of Sasuke, his mental self was blushing like mad. Sasuke was a practiced man, so he made sure he would not try to blush. It was tough though, trying to conceal a blush.

They swore they heard a yelp coming from the other side.

To get Naruto more into it (he thought Naruto was not really serious), he purposefully pushed Naruto down to the floor of the bathroom and straddled his hips.

"**_W-What are you doing?!_**" Naruto exclaimed as the color of tomato took over his face.

"**_Act more serious Naruto!_**" Sometimes Sasuke just loved to annoy and tease people.

"**_I already am!_**" The flushing blond hissed softly.

"Mmm…Naruto, you're bloody tight!"

"Ngh! Don't push in like you need it!"

"Well, I DO! Then why did you think we're doing this for?!" Sasuke said, trying to sound incredulous.

"I- Ngh! Nyaa! Don't do that Sasuke! It's…very uncomfortable…!" Naruto was trying to search for some words to fit in. It seemed like he was having trouble trying to make all of this work. Sasuke just looked at him oddly, his expression saying 'what is uncomfortable?'

"I mean…Don't keep moving around! It feels…squishy!" Naruto winced at his own words and went beet red again. How many times had he flushed? He wasn't sure himself. Sasuke only looked at him funny. However, the words Naruto had said extra loudly seemed to do the trick as a loud high pitched shriek erupted from the other side. Both boys had to cover their ears so that their eardrums wouldn't break. All of that happened in less than 2 seconds and than followed by the slam of a door.

Silence.

"She…I mean…Did we overdo it?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I doubt so. Our main goal is to traumatize her and made sure she wouldn't get close to me anymore."

"Yeah well…but I hope she doesn't like, crumple to the ground or something…" Naruto felt just that tiny bit of guilt.

Sasuke, as if reading his mind said, "Now you regret and feel guilt? If you want to do something, you'd do it well and with no hesitation to ensure success. Otherwise, you'll never be able to obtain your goal."

Naruto was silent.

The boys just never noticed that they were in a…compromising position. Well, the first one to notice was Naruto though. He flushed and timidly started, "Err…Sasuke-sama? Could you…"

"What?"

"Could…you…get off…?" He went redder, if possible.

"Oh. Sorry," Sasuke hurriedly got up and offered his hand for Naruto. The blond reluctantly pulled himself up with the help of the Uchiha.

"I guess we shall wait for her…response tomorrow morning. Anyway, get to sleep. We're going out tomorrow," Sasuke ordered.

"Eh? Going out?"

"Yes, I'll let you more of the details tomorrow."

00000

Naruto woke up with a fresh start. He felt especially light-hearted today. It might be that something good might happen. The blond let a smile on his face. His kitty mewed up at him from the floor. He picked it up gently and his smile grew wider as he unwrapped the bandage. His kitty was fully healed.

"I'll get you food in awhile. Just wait a bit for me!"

He quickly bathed and changed. He got to Sasuke's room and was surprised to see the raven haired up and at his desk doing his work. The balcony doors were open wide as the soft breeze blew in.

"Good morning Sasuke-sama!" Naruto walked to his desk with a huge smile. His kitty then jumped down and then up again onto Sasuke's lap, purring at the Uchiha as if pleading him to pat it. Sasuke complied and stroked the kitty.

"Morning," Sasuke said with his monotonous voice.

"I'll go down and get food then! When are we going out?"

"When we finish," Sasuke said, still not looking up from his work.

Naruto wordlessly left the room. He passed by the princess's room and decided to see if she was still around. He knocked and waited.

No response.

_Could she be in the bath?_

So, Naruto went down and came up with the food including his kitty's fish and entered Sasuke's room, set the food down on the table at the balcony and rushed out again. Sasuke only looked at him curiously when he came in and went out.

He tried again. Still no response from the princess…

_Princess Chicken…Don't tell me she's gone?!_

He tried to open the door and found that it was unlocked. He walked in slowly and looked around the room. He checked the wardrobe and found out that her royal clothes were missing. He then checked the table, as if expecting at least a note left by her. Boy, this time Naruto was right! She left a note on the desk. The blond picked it up and hurriedly went back to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-sama! Look! A note left by Princess Chicken!" Naruto said as he passed the note to Sasuke.

"I see. Wha- Wait, Princess Chicken…?" Sasuke was very curious as to what Naruto just called her.

"Oops! I-I mean, Princess Haruno."

"No, I want to hear your explanation of how you came about with the name 'Princess Chicken'," Sasuke was amused at the name.

"I err…I thought that her voice was so high pitched that it sounded fondly like a chicken…and that's was why I called her that…" Naruto was pretty much embarrassed and he was scratching his head again with his foxy grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke's face looked like a mixture of disbelief and laughter. And then, it seemed like Sasuke finally lost it. Sasuke put down his quill, leaned forward a bit and…started to laugh. No, it wasn't his normal cold snickering. It was laughter. His laughter sounded so open and it was as if like he had lost his usual guard around himself. Naruto looked at him with a look of surprise.

Sasuke stopped and had to wipe his eyes. He laughed too much.

"It's a good name Naruto. Seriously, you only faced her for like, awhile and you are bold enough to call people names." His laughter had stopped, but his breathing was still a bit irregular. Naruto blushed at this comment.

"Err…I know it's bad to call peo-"

He was cut off by Sasuke who shook his head and said, "No, in fact, it's great to give her a name. Glad you thought that name up."

Naruto had nothing else to say, except to raise his eyebrows, then dropping them again and grinning like a fox at Sasuke.

"Anyway, let's eat. And then, we'll set off for town."

"Town? You mean…"

"Yes, we'll go to town. I do this as my routine: to inspect the town fortnightly so that I can check on how they are getting along. If they have complaints or find that there's anything with any problem, I'll try to look into it."

"It's good to have such an understanding king!" Naruto's grin never left his face.

Sasuke allowed a slight tinge of pink across his face but then quickly erased it off. "You can visit your friends right?"

Naruto was speechless. What Kiba had said was correct! It meant that…

"You…trust me Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Imagine if I didn't trust you, then I would be checking my food for poison and I wouldn't have gotten you to help me with that act yesterday," Sasuke said flatly.

"Yay! You trust me!"

Naruto just could not resist the urge of running over and glomping a poor confused Sasuke.

00000

"Here, here!" Naruto jumped around like a ball of energy. In all these times of coming down to town, Sasuke had been going alone. But this time round, there was someone with him and to accompany him. Somehow, it seemed like his loneliness had been driven away. Looking at that hyper blond jump around and skip…it seemed like that ball of energy would be around for 3 years straight, or if possible, Sasuke would like it to be even longer. He hated to admit it, but he was always alone. He needed someone he could confide his problems and frustrations to. So to say, he found that person. He knew he could trust Naruto.

"Watch your way Naruto!" Sasuke hissed at him when he almost banged into a tree.

"Eh heh heh! Sorry!"

In no time, they had reached a lesser populated side of the town. Here, people were poor but they still lived happily. Well, most of them who had family businesses were doing rather well, but those who had many kids and only one person in the family had a job weren't doing fine. They needed help. Naruto, being the kind person, some times visited them and passed them some money he had gotten from his salary.

So, he told Sasuke to stay back a bit since they were probably going to ask where Naruto had gone. And if they saw Sasuke, they would probably ask for money.

"Naruto! Where have you been all this time? I thought you were gone for a moment…" Aska, a mother of 7 children (and who Naruto had helped before) asked.

"Well, I just kinda…you know, went off to work for the rich. I'll come back again when I get my salary. I'll try to help you out then! But how are you doing?"

"Oh, my husband is still doing the same job and all but we can still manage," Aska replied truthfully.

"Well, that's good to hear. At least you're not struggling!" Naruto grinned and continued, "Whoa! I need to go! My master will scold me if I'm late."

"Sure. I'll see you around!" Aska waved at Naruto who smiled and rushed back to where Sasuke was.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree and staring off into nowhere.

"Sorry! I kept you waiting!" Naruto panted as he got over.

"So? Where do we go next?" Sasuke asked as he waited for Naruto to regain his breath.

"Well, we need to take a short detour now. I don't want Aska-san and others to beg when you go near them…" Naruto trailed off.

They soon reached a place with a whole long row of houses.

"My little house is just down there!" Naruto pointed at that long row of houses.

They approached the house Naruto pointed to. "Have you visited this part of the town yet Sas-…What should I call you?"

"For…?"

"I mean, if they find out that I call you Sasuke-sama…then…wouldn't they…?" They both stopped in their tracks, still some distance away from Naruto's old house.

"Just say 'master'. It works either way," Sasuke said as he examined the exterior of each house. Indeed, they looked like they needed to be fixed again. Some looked like they might fall anytime. Sasuke had a worried look on his face as he continued, "I think I should do something about this…The conditions of these houses seem bad."

"Yeah, they are pretty much…I mean…it's…just…" Naruto started to trail away as he stared at the opposite direction of Sasuke's.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke turned over and asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru all walking down the row of houses and finally stopping outside his house. They hadn't realized that Naruto was standing very near them. Naruto wanted to smile but then furrowed his eyebrows as he heard Kiba say, "…I'm so glad he isn't here. We can talk freely in this way. Damn…did he know how much of a nuisance he was? Always so loud and obnoxious!" Naruto's heart sank as those words pricked him like a needle…It was very little amount of words, but it definitely did a good deal of damage on Naruto.

He looked at them in disbelief as he turned back and ran. He did not know what to do, but he just kept running. Sasuke looked at him taking off and followed soon after. Sasuke, being someone who was better trained, did better in chasing after Naruto and he stopped in front of Naruto. The blond rammed into Sasuke but Sasuke, without falling or flinching much, stood there and allowed Naruto grip tightly onto his shirt. He could tell that Naruto was really hurt. He felt like holding Naruto close, but yet at the same time he thought he should not, since it was a bit inappropriate to do so.

Naruto hated to cry and tried hard not to, but tears pricked his eyes and threatened to fall. In the end, he could not hold back anymore as he let his tears fall freely. Was his friends like that? Was he really that detestable? Was looking at him so revolting? He wondered as he let his tears fall. Suddenly, he felt someone's hands cupping his cheeks and that person…it was Sasuke. Sasuke's thumbs were doing the job of wiping his tears. Naruto gasped slightly.

Sasuke had found out how well Naruto's face fit in his hands. He felt as if like he needed to look after this boy and protect him.

The Uchiha suddenly spoke, "I don't think they meant it. If they did…then don't worry. Stay in the palace, now that you have gotten used to life there."

Naruto looked down and bit his trembling lip, willing it to stop.

"Why don't you go back and ask them? Even if it what they meant was real, at least you know that they don't like you and you can confirm that. That makes the reason that you shouldn't stay anywhere near them anymore. Just stay in the palace…and serve me."

Just when Sasuke said it, they heard footsteps approaching from behind of Naruto.

Naruto looked over and saw Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru rushing over.

"Naruto! ...Why did you run so fast?! Damn! I can't catch up…You and your cra-" Kiba stopped mid-sentence when he saw Naruto's sad and tear-filled face.

"What…what happened, Naruto? You?! You bastard Uchiha! Did you do anything to Naruto?! If you did that, then prepare to-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Naruto roared. Some of the birds around them took off.

Kiba immediately shut his mouth, not daring to speak anything else. Yes, Naruto was a cute and bubbly person. However, you would not want to mess with an angry Naruto.

"Am I…am I really that loud and obnoxious? Do I really look that revolting to you guys when you see me? Do you all really…really hate me that much?"

"What are you talking about Naruto? Really, what's with the sudden-?"

Kiba was cut off again. This time, Naruto was shouting angrily, "You know **FULL WELL** of what the fuck I'm talking about. That talk you guys shared! You said I was some fucking loud and obnoxious kid! And you liked it when I'm gone! Great! So I just want to know if…you…-" Naruto's look of anger then turned into confusion.

This time, his friends started to laugh.

"This isn't a fucking joke guys! I want to know if you're serious about that!"

"Of…Of course we aren't! Ha…We were talking about that stupid obnoxious kid next door to your house! He usually stole for a living and he stole from us too! That was why we couldn't stand it!"

Naruto was surprised. _So…after all, my friends…never talked bad about me? I have mistaken them talking about me…?_

"I…" Naruto did not know what to say except to look down and he let a bitter smile take over.

"H-Hey…what's wrong buddy?" Kiba went over to comfort Naruto as he slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Tears were slowly dripping down again from Naruto's eyes.

"Thanks…Thanks guys…for being my best buddies! And I'm sorry that I didn't trust you guys…If I did then I don't think I would have fussed over it and…yeah…" Naruto managed to smile through his tears.

Sasuke was watching all of this. Although he looked at them expressionlessly, deep inside, he was mentally smiling. A heartwarming scene that he had never come across…_Is it really how it is…to have friends…?_ He asked himself. He saw how happy Naruto looked as he spoke with his buddies. Sasuke grew up all alone in the castle except that he only had his brother around and no one else. He had no one to play with as Itachi often helped his father when his father was still ruling the country. Slowly, he got himself a barrier, keeping himself away from people and tried his best to ignore them. He believed that it was hard to find good friends…or even find friends. But after meeting Naruto and his friends, his theory was wrong.

"Sasuke-sama! Are you coming?" Naruto called out happily.

Sasuke did not say anything as he walked off along with Naruto and his friends, but not without smiling behind them.

00000

"Hahaha! Nice one Kiba!" Naruto smacked his friend's back as he laughed at the joke his friend made up of. Shikamaru was laughing along and Shino was merely chuckling at it.

Sasuke had left Naruto with his friends while he walked around and checked the environment around him. He eventually moved more to the south of the little row of houses and came across a lake. It was a beautiful lake and the atmosphere was serene. The water was of a clear blue and calm, which somehow reminded him of Naruto's eyes. Surrounding the lake were lots of trees and plants, adding on to the good scenery. Sasuke thought that this place should be protected and never touched. He wondered if he should get down more from the castle to move to this quiet and serene place. It de-stresses the Uchiha a lot as he could have his breaks around here and at the same time, check on the people and the environment.

He snapped out of his reverie when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Needless to say, it was Naruto.

"Like this place?" Naruto said, as he stood beside Sasuke closely and looked at his own reflection in the water.

"Yeah…It feels good and relaxing when around here," Sasuke replied softly. He was looking to the far end of the lake. The lake really was big and huge. A moment of silence took over as they both looked out at the calm lake.

"You're not tense anymore." It was more of a statement by Naruto.

Sasuke looked out from the corner of his eyes curiously at Naruto, who had a tiny smile on his face. Naruto moved to sit down on the grass. Sasuke followed suit.

"You never realized how tense you were when you're around people? Like, your shoulders are always up and stiff. Your expression was always stern and looked almost demanding. But today you're…different. I don't see those anymore. Your shoulders have dropped and you don't seem to be on usual guard anymore and your expression…doesn't look that scary anymore," Naruto's smiled widened at Sasuke who looked back with a slight frown on his face.

"Don't think I'm not observant Sasuke-sama! I'm always alert!" Naruto's smile turned into a fox-like grin. Sasuke let out a sound which sounded like 'pfft' (meaning something like 'yeah right!') and rolled his eyes. They spent some time sitting by the lake relaxing.

By afternoon, both of them, Sasuke by the back while Naruto was up front, moved to the main street. The busy main street in town where rich people, restaurants, shops and grocery store gather together and business trades took place. A port was situated to the northeast of the street and usually mornings and night would have a lot of people even from other countries coming in and out to trade.

"It's as lively as before, but still not as lively at night!" Naruto had to shout a bit as there was an auction going near them. They moved down the street and eventually came across a restaurant, named "Connoisseur's Place" (2).

"Here! It's where I used to work!" Naruto was excited.

"Do they have any idea that you're working for me now?" Sasuke also had to shout.

"Nope! I didn't tell them! I told them I had found another job and just quitted straight away!"

Both of them entered a rather posh looking restaurant with few customers since it's around afternoon. Usually at night, there would be a lot of people having dinner, especially couples who choose to have candlelit dinner. They chose a table near the window and sat down. The restaurant was dimly lit, creating a quiet environment. Tables were arranged not too close to one another so as to allow people to have their own privacy.

A waiter came over to take their orders. Soon, they were served.

"So? What do you think about this restaurant?" Naruto asked, trying to start a conversation while starting on his food.

"Not bad actually…The ambience is pretty good and the food," Sasuke paused to drink his escargot soup and tasted the spaghetti, "is at a relatively high standard as well. Is this restaurant livelier and crowded when at night?"

"You bet! Couples usually come here more often because of the ambience they make at night. If possible, they would get musicians to play every weekend. It's rather rare, unless the boss of this company has made a lot of profit."

Naruto ate and looked around, trying to spot his teacher. Of course, his teacher emerged from the kitchen doors, came out with a platter of food and personally served the man sitting a little to the front of them.

_Iruka-sensei never really serves anyone personally, unless that person is an important guest…Wait…why does that man look so familiar?_

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was staring behind him and he turned behind as well.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the white-haired man sitting at the table and a brown haired man with a scar across the bridge of his nose was setting down food on his table.

"Oh yeah…That's Kakashi-san! _Iruka-sensei!!!!!!_" Naruto jumped up from his seat and rushed over to glomp Iruka.

Iruka, who was shocked to see Naruto, was not really sure of how to respond. He was glad that he could see Naruto again, but at the same time a bit angry that Naruto didn't even tell him that he was leaving.

"Iruka-sensei! How are you? Have you been eating better nowadays? Have you been promoted yet? Are you-?"

"Whoa Naruto! Slow down!"

"Hn. Kakashi, didn't expect to see you here…" Sasuke's voice drawled out from behind as he approached the chair where Kakashi was seated on.

"Yo, Sasuke-_kun_. Came out to inspect again?" Kakashi didn't even turn to look. The white haired man just continued…staring at the food. Behind him, Sasuke's left eye twitched at the suffix.

"Kakashi-san…You work for the king?" Iruka raised his eyebrows, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Well…erm, actually…Yes…I work for the king," Kakashi replied truthfully.

"Then why didn't you say so? And Naruto? You? You work for the king too?" Iruka turned to Naruto and gave him a questioning look.

"Yes…I'm sorry Iruka-sensei for not telling you that beforehand! I'm sorry!" Naruto snuggled into Iruka's chest as the brown haired man hugged him.

"It's not a problem. I was just wondering…Wait, why aren't you eating Kakashi-san? Is the food not appealing to you?" Iruka gave a worried look at Kakashi who was currently just staring at the food.

"Err, no no! I mean, I'm kind of…on a diet now so…" Kakashi explained meekly.

Sasuke scoffed from behind and Kakashi swore he heard the Uchiha mutter, "Diet my ass."

"Anyway Sasuke, don't you have more work to do? Now go back with Naruto to the castle and do your work."

"Good idea. I'm pretty much done with inspection and all that, so I'd be going back now. Come on Naruto, let's go. I've got stuff to do and I need to check on the 'note'. Remember?"

"Oh yes! Yes…the note…I'll be going now Iruka-sensei! If I have the time then I'll come by again!" Naruto waved his goodbye at the door of the restaurant.

00000

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I have to leave earlier as I suddenly remembered that I need to go back to my castle and settle some affairs. I'll try to drop by again sometime later. Sorry if this note is short, I have to rush._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

"Hn. Her tone has totally changed. From sickeningly sweet to utter disgust…I like that," Sasuke grinned wickedly as he read the note out loud. Naruto was snickering and agreeing with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-sama? Do you think…do you think you could erm, hire Iruka-sensei as a cook?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke looked up from the note and raised his eyebrows at Naruto, "…You want him to work here?"

"Y-Yes! I miss him very much! And…he's good at cooking. Besides, in the town he doesn't really have any friends…well today I can see that he's with Kakashi-san…So…can you grant my wish?" Naruto smiled a bit.

Sasuke had no response. He looked down at his work and thought if he would bring in Iruka…would it cause chaos? And he only recently changed the cook…But seriously, the food they had in the restaurant was way better compared to this cook. That man definitely possessed good skills…

"And, the cook you currently have now is rude and he doesn't even cook as well as me!" Naruto was bragging, and Sasuke could tell.

Sasuke chuckled and it made Naruto confused.

"Wish granted," Sasuke smirked.

"Eh? That fast?! Wow! Thanks Sasuke-sama!" Naruto stretched his usual grin wider by 2 centimeters.

"But," Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence as he expected Naruto's expression to change, and he did. He continued, "In exchange, you'd have to do something for me…" This time, his smirked turned into an evil one. Naruto gulped.

_Okay…not good Uzumaki! Not good! But damn, if I don't agree, Iruka-sensei cannot get in here!_

"Err…What would that be?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing really. I'll tell you later," Sasuke said it with his smirk suddenly turning sadistic.

0000000000

A/N: **YOU GUYS MUST LOVE THIS CHAPTER**! It's because of its 'suggestive' themes…that's why the rating M. And I made it super long to compensate for making you guys wait like hell. Please forgive me! The most I can do is to make it super long yeah? I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. XD

Okay, first things first. Some of you wonder why I made Naruto all hateful and not happy with Sakura. That's 'cause I want him to understand the pain of Sasuke. And see, most of the fictions (not all, MOST) in fanfiction have Naruto fawning over Sakura, then Sasuke getting angry or jealous and Sakura ignoring Naruto while she fawns over Sasuke. I decided to make Sasuke PROUD that he has someone to support him and go against Sakura. Sorry Sakura fans. It seems as if I bashed her in my chapter. XD No worries, I'm no Sakura-basher…but neither do I really like her.

As you can see, it's my **LONGEST** chapter! Consists of 10,000+ words…XD Which makes it like, 20 pages long, not including the notes in the front and back of my story. I believe that this will be the longest chapter ever in all my chapters of HPA.

Any questions, please feel free to ask. I'm happy to answer them.

(1): Okay, my mom always threatens me that if I stick out my tongue…she'll cut it off. Of course, she didn't really bring out a pair of scissors and try to assassinate my poor tongue!

(2): Random name! I totally thought of it up in like, 3 seconds. XD

Next chapter: What does Sasuke want Naruto to do in return? How will Kakashi react when Iruka suddenly appears in the castle as a cook? How did Kakashi and Iruka meet? All SHOULD be answered in the next chapter!

Till then!

ETB

Itachi: WAIT! You said I could make an appearance this chapter!

Me: Well then, I'M SORRY! I concentrated more on Sasuke and Naruto while I totally neglected you. I'm sorry my dears, if you expected Itachi in this chapter! Reviews are always welcome. If you find mistakes…please DON'T tell me to change it. Unless it's a MAJOR mistake, then I'd change it. Try locating the mistake in 20 pages…GOSH, it'd take me forever.


	5. Of Massaging and Invitation

A/N: THANK YOU for ALL of your reviews! It means a lot a LOT to me and I really appreciate the praises and constructive criticism for me! **Please take note** that I will not be able to update regularly!! Instead, I'll try to make chapters as long as possible, as you can see in chapter 4. Well, I'll TRY…(EXCUSES, EXCUSES!) And what's better, I got a reaaaaally nice beta-er:D Please clap for **Cheerfulest**!! –hugs Cheerfulest- Thanks for helping with editing this chapter!

Itachi: Poor her. She started in her 3rd year in Secondary school! Otherwise known as Junior High. Man, big difference from her 2nd year. It's tough for her, so she asks for forgiveness.

Sasuke: Pathetic.

Me: At least have some sympathy will ya?

Sasuke: No.

Me: OH FINE! I'll turn this into a…NejiNaru instead! Let's see what you can do!

Sasuke: SHIT!

Neji: I'd be glad though. –smiles-

Sasuke: You had better not do that you blasted toilet bowl!

Me: Heh. I'm the writer! I can do whatever I want. Anyway, usual **WARNING**! It's SasuNaru, meaning YAOI, meaning BOYXBOY love! If you don't like it, don't read it.

Cami(Cheerfulest): -giggles maniacally- I am inserting myself into your before-story-thingy...BWAHAHA! And you can't do anything to stop me. Go me! 5 cool points! Aww, I don't have a popsicle anymore, minus 2 cool points. T-T

All: -hugs Cami- xD

**Of Massaging and Invitation**

0000000000

"You know, Naruto, recently I've been getting backaches a lot due to long hours of sitting at the desk…" Sasuke started while writing on the paper in front of him.

"Don't blame me if you get a low sperm count…(1)" Naruto mumbled as he stood in front of Sasuke in a relaxed position.

"What was that?" Sasuke pretended not to hear.

"No-nothing!" Naruto said, suddenly straightening up.

"As I was saying, I've been getting backaches…so I guess you know what to do?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Erm, get you herbs, medicine and whatnots? Oh, and serve you much better other than letting your butt land on the solid floor?" Naruto had to snicker at that part. He was snickering of how a genius he was and the Uchiha on the other hand, was fuming. How dumb could this blond get?

"No. You're to give me massages, even when I go and bathe," The raven haired replied flatly, trying to conceal his anger.

It took one minute for Naruto to absorb the new information given by his master.

"Ooookay… So you want me to give you a massage in return for letting Iruka-sensei come over?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it's just that simple." _Finally he figured the whole thing out…_

"Man! I thought it was some hard quest thing that you're going to give me and you're going to make everything impossible for me!"

"And that's why the gulping and scared look on your face?" Sasuke raised his left eyebrow and looked at Naruto with intensity in those dark onyx eyes.

"Ye-I mean NO! Wh-Why should I be scared?" Naruto looked at anywhere but Sasuke's intense eyes, for fear of his own eyes burning if they made contact.

"Anyway, what are you waiting for? Just come over here and help me massage my shoulders. It aches. Massaging the back will come later," Sasuke ordered as he sat up straighter, waiting for Naruto to come over. _I wonder how he will handle this…situation…_ Sasuke loved to torture people, and it seemed like he found his new target to be Naruto. It would be fun, as Sasuke thought, to see Naruto blush or just stutter. It always acted like a source of entertainment to Sasuke. But at the same time, he had no idea why the blond had made him change. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a stupid person. He realized his own changes, transforming him slowly into someone different. He knew full well that he always glared at anyone and everyone, including Itachi and Kakashi. But when Naruto came, Sasuke thought he had become softer and he never looked at someone that hard anymore. It seemed as if Naruto was, changing him.

Every day, it was work, work, and more work. _And,_ of course, boredom. However, that ball of blond energy had to come in and interfere, and change, everything. That blond who smiled and pouted cutely at times. That blond had taught him that cats weren't that terrifying, or horrible.

Sasuke felt hands on his shoulders. That slightest touch was…relaxing and calming. This description fit his cerulean eyes too. His eyes were of the calmest blue, but yet it could show off so many types of emotions at one go, that it was fascinating. Naruto had begun to massage slowly, soothing the aching shoulders with his small hands. He was firm, but not using a lot of force as well. A jolt of electricity was sent down the Uchiha's spine when the hands had begun to apply a bit of force. Sasuke's hands unconsciously reached up to touch Naruto's. Yes, the first time he really touched Naruto. Touch, not brush. Not counting the times that Naruto had thrown him off the bed or his hands that brushed Naruto's when the blond had brought food up for them.

"Sasuke…sama?" Naruto was looking at the raven haired confusedly.

Sasuke didn't feel like letting go. It was calming, just laying his hands on Naruto's. However, he knew it was impossible for him to just keep going like this and then letting Naruto go into a tiny fit, and he knew what would happen since Naruto was so predictable. Shouting, yelling and shrieking of course. He knew that he himself would have difficulty explaining to Naruto of why he did that. So, he decided to just say, "I…thought you weren't using enough force. You're too weak Naruto…" and let his hands down and started his work again.

"Pfft! Like I am! If I use too much force, I'd strangle you, idiot!" Naruto had an annoyed look on his face, but Sasuke didn't see, since his back was facing the blond. Naruto used his fist to lightly hit the dark eyed king and Sasuke, who was currently holding a quill and almost finished document, had slipped his hand and accidentally drew an extra stroke over another word.

Silence.

More silence.

Sasuke was trembling with rage. _THIS FUCKING LONG DOCUMENT WAS ALMOST DONE AND NOW…HE HAD TO…_

"YOU STUPID USURATONKACHI! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I TOOK TO WRITE THIS WHOLE DOCUMENT?! IT'S NEAR COMPLETION NOW AND YOU DESTROYED IT!" Sasuke blew as his voice had contained so much rage it was like a volcano that had just erupted.

"B-But it's only one-" Naruto winced as this time round, Sasuke's voice was raised and he was shouting loudly at Naruto.

"ONE STROKE?! THAT ONE STROKE CANCELED OUT THE PREVIOUS WORD!" To Sasuke, he had never felt that much rage before. He was never that angry. The angriest he would get to was to fume over something for a few hours, and then he would just forget about it thereafter.

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke needed to go for anger management classes. Badly.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO YOU AND YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP?! OH, **FUCK** YOU! I QUIT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID ANGER NONSENSE!"

"By the rules, you can't quit," Sasuke hissed, voice suddenly 10 times more dangerous.

However, Naruto wasn't intimidated. He was never scared of Sasuke. Well, maybe once or twice, but most of the times, he was not. This time round, he did not hesitate to make a move. And so, he stomped to the door, opened it but found Itachi standing at the door.

"What the hell do you want I Touchy?" Naruto growled, obviously very pissed off and didn't bother about calling Itachi his real name. Itachi didn't seem bothered by this.

Itachi was very calm though his left eyebrow was raised in slight amusement, "I heard a commotion down the hall from my room…So I take it that it's you guys?"

"Well? If you have no business Itachi, get. out." Sasuke growled through his gritted teeth, equally pissed as Naruto. Itachi made no move. Instead, Naruto had stomped out of the room. Itachi then smirked at Sasuke and shut the door. "Fucking stupid idiots…" The Uchiha slapped his forehead and sighed in defeat.

00000

Naruto had been stomping all the way down the hall, although his feet were complaining of pain. The blond's cheeks were puffed out and his face was red with anger. Itachi was following closely behind him.

"Come to my room for awhile Naruto-kun," Itachi said as he overtook Naruto. While Naruto was contemplating on whether he should go to Itachi's room, the older Uchiha had decided to just grab Naruto's hand and pulled him along. They went down all the way to the end of the hallway and turned left, Itachi opening the doors of his room and allowing Naruto in first.

_At least I Touchy is more of a gentleman compared to Sasu…ke…sama…_Naruto paused in his thoughts as he felt a gentle squeeze on his butt. Obviously, it was Itachi. _I take that BACK!_ Naruto squeaked and hurriedly used his hands to cover up his precious butt.

"Tsk tsk. Naruto-kun, you should be wary of others you know. Have a seat," Itachi said gentlemanly as he pulled the chair in front of his desk backward to allow the blond to sit down. He sat down on his own behind the desk.

_Stupid Uchiha! Tells me to be wary of others…he doesn't have to tell me what to do!_ Naruto fumed.

"Sasuke should be coming by now…Oh, and I suggest that you watch Sasuke…" Itachi smirked. Indeed, Itachi looked very sexy. Maybe sexier then Sasuke, but Itachi was a perverted young man who was in his twenties. Naruto knew it well since he…experienced it before. Naruto winced as he was sexually harassed yet AGAIN by Itachi. Two times so far…He wondered if Sasuke would come, then smack Itachi or something, then bring him back, then lock themselves up, then doing inappropriate things, then-

_Hold it right there! He said to 'watch Sasuke'…What did he mean by that? _Naruto thought as he scratched his head. He wanted to ask Itachi what he meant but suddenly, the door swung open as a peeved Sasuke stepped in, grabbed Naruto's arm, lifted him up from the chair and dragged him out of the door. Of course, the younger Uchiha had remembered to close it by graciously slamming it shut. Itachi merely smirked at the door, which was the place his brother had stood earlier at. _He is certainly putting up a fight…_

00000

"What were you doing in Itachi's room?" Sasuke interrogated again.

"Like I said, nothing! He just dragged me in there!" Naruto repeated his answer for the umpteenth time. He was not happy at Sasuke for dragging him out just like that with no apparent reason, but he was glad that the younger Uchiha had saved him from Itachi. That creepy pervert might just grope him again! Naruto was still angry at Sasuke for shouting at him like that. _It was just a document! What could be more important, a document or friendship?_

He found Sasuke pausing momentarily, as if searching for other questions to cover up for that awkwardness between them.

"…ry," Sasuke mumbled.

"…What?" Naruto thought Sasuke said 'sorry', but it could've been just his imagination.

"I said I'm sorry…" Sasuke said, embarrassed. It was the first time he had ever apologized to anyone. He always got what he wanted even though he was originally in the wrong, he always got others to apologize instead, but this time round, _he_ was the one apologizing. Why did he apologize? Was it because he didn't want to destroy this relationship between the two of them? Or perhaps he just felt that this time he _was_ in the wrong…? Sure, documents could be repaired by re-writing them, but friendship would be hard to recover. Sasuke had never wanted to hurt Naruto in any way; he hadn't meant to shout earlier on too.

The raven haired then realized that Naruto was the one who was making him change so much, that he was starting to feel a whole new array of emotions which he had never felt, nor expressed, before. How was the blond doing that?

"…Eh?" Naruto's look was more than surprised. _Sasuke never said 'sorry'…or at least to me… _Naruto smiled shyly. _Maybe Sasuke isn't that bad of a person after all. He needs more attention and care, that's all._

Sasuke caught Naruto's beautiful smile and he resisted the urge to blush.

"What's with that stupid smile on your face dobe?" Sasuke's eyes flashed with fake annoyance. He just _loved_ to make the blond all angry and see his cheeks puff out, and then it would be those lovely lips which turned into a pout…Uzumaki Naruto was so predictable.

"What do you mean 'stupid smile' teme? Then? What's with that smug look on your face eh?" Naruto's smile had to change to a scowl as he retorted.

"This isn't a smug look, it's an annoyed look…" This time round Sasuke knew he had won for sure, so he let a smirk work up his face. Naruto knew he had lost, and admitted defeat by keeping quiet.

"Where has my massage gone to?" The raven haired just _had_ to smirk oh-so-sexily. His sentence somehow sounded suggestive to Naruto. Without any complains, although the blond looked grumpy, Naruto had moved over to the Uchiha to begin his massaging again.

Sasuke basked himself in the warmth of the blond's hands. How would they feel on his bare skin? Sasuke had to wonder and thought that he should just lay back, relax and let those hands travel downwards, past his collarbone, down his chest, bypass his navel and then trespass his most treasured glory. Sasuke had no idea that how wrong this was going, or maybe he did, just that he wouldn't let anyone know. The Uchiha had never felt this way towards anyone, except for Naruto. He felt as if he had no shame came with doing that to Naruto, only that the blond might just punch him into oblivion. He had seen the grinning Naruto go all angry, so, he decided that he wouldn't want to try it. It could be that Naruto had hidden strength and if Sasuke had just 'accidentally' provoked Naruto, the blond might blow. It would be a disaster by then.

Even after all the debate in his mind, he still felt like making Naruto strip bare (he had seen it once, but perverted Sasuke wanted to see it again) and just stare, stare, and stare at the blond. Tanned skin, he could tell, was contrasting to his own pale skin. Yes, perverted Sasuke had mentioned that they were a perfect couple. Innocent (disgusted) Sasuke thought no, it was wrong to like a boy, was it?

Or maybe it was because Naruto was just too pretty and too hard to resist. Who could resist that cute pout he always did, that huge grin he usually had on his face and that… that beautiful smile? His voice? Everything…Maybe friendship was slowly developing into lust... Sasuke shook his head, mentally refusing to believe that he wanted to be friends with that dobe in the first place._ Since when did I say I wanted to be friends with Naruto? This is all getting confusing…Maybe I should wait for Neji to come over again. He would most definitely love to hear of what we did to chase Princess Chicken away. I must also tell him how the name 'Princess Chicken' came about, too!_ The Uchiha made a mental note to get Neji over as soon as possible. Suddenly, the dark eyed boy realized that he was talking more and more about Naruto. His issues and whatever he was doing had involved Naruto. His act that was suggested by Neji, had Naruto in it. Then, the changing of his opinion about cats had Naruto in it too. Now, he wanted a massage, and he got Naruto to do it!

"Ne, my hands are aching, can I take a short break before continuing?" Naruto rubbed his poor aching hands.

Sasuke hadn't realized that he had been massaging for too long. He didn't want his servant complaining about it, did he? "Give me your hands."

It sounded like a rude request, but Naruto did so anyway. The blond was beyond surprise and shock when Sasuke had taken his hands and started to rub them gently. Naruto's brain processed what was happening, but it did not will for his body to move. Instead, he stood rooted to the spot and allowed Sasuke to massage his aching hand. The blond stood there, blinking at Sasuke's hands.

"Feel better?" Sasuke felt weird asking this question.

"Well, yeah of course," Naruto said as a matter-of-fact. It _did_ feel good when Sasuke was using his index finger and thumb to gently massage and tug lightly at each finger of Naruto's. Naruto bit his lip as he started to burn up. It was getting more and more common when this happens. Sasuke would do something embarrassing or just out of the blue and Naruto would blush furiously.

_More hand-to-hand contact…It's quite addicting actually…Maybe I need to talk to Neji about this as well._ Sasuke had known Neji since when he was young, and Neji often visited his kingdom. Not that they had a special relationship, but they only had each other. Only at a point of time when they were around 7, Neji had stopped visiting for quite a few years as he had to deal with his uncle, who was a very strict king, and therefore poor Neji had undergone long-term training to prepare him to become a king later. His uncle had expected Neji to meet his own expectations. So until Sasuke was around 15, Neji had re-appeared again and explained the whole of what happened between those 8 years. Those 8 years made Sasuke very lonely and he kept to himself. He longed for a friend or at least someone sane to talk to, unlike Itachi, and Sasuke hadn't met Kakashi yet, he met Kakashi when he was 15.

Things changed now however, as he found Naruto to be pretty much his only source of entertainment. He could focus himself only on Naruto. He had planned that if Naruto was someone he could trust, in which now he confirmed that Naruto could only be 70 percent trusted, he could confide in that blond. But now, the problems that he had were problems that concerned Naruto, so naturally he would look for Neji. Perhaps one of the days he would pay a visit to the Hyuuga kingdom. He had not seen Hinata for some time. That girl must have grown. And Sasuke remembered that he was almost betrothed to Hinata so that they could build a relationship between both of the kingdoms. However, Neji had helped by participating and spoke up for Sasuke. In the end, it was successful. Hinata, he remembered, was rather glad that this arrangement had been taken off. He was surprised that she was probably the only princess who hadn't squealed over his handsomeness (and sexiness too). Although Sasuke didn't really enjoy the presence of girls, but if he _must_ choose and if he had _no_ choice at all, he'd rather choose Hinata. She was not the bothersome kind, albeit shy, but adorable.

Right now, his target has changed for the time being. Now, it's Naruto who caught his attention.

"So, when can I get Iruka-sensei over? And my hands feel fine now. Thanks!" Naruto tried to start a conversation as he pulled his hands back.

"Well, he can begin anytime. I just need to sack the other cook when he comes over," Sasuke said as emotionlessly as possible, although he almost let a groan escape his throat at the loss of contact with Naruto's hands. He really wanted to just stay like that. It was quite cold. Probably winter was approaching… And his hands were so warm. Maybe he could turn Naruto into a warmer or a fireplace and use him for winter.

Sasuke didn't realize until a minute after that Naruto's hands made their way up his shoulders again and started to massage again. The raven haired sighed in bliss.

"Tired now, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto had mistaken it for a sigh of tiredness.

Perverted Sasuke took over and decided that maybe his blond servant could give a nice back massage.

"Kind of. Mind giving me a back massage now?" Sasuke stood up to stretch. Naruto responded by a grave nodding of his head. Sasuke, instead of choosing the couch that was in front of his bed, had decided it on the bed.

"You need lubrication for that?"

Sasuke almost choked on his saliva when he heard the word 'lubrication'. But he managed to gather himself up and said no. Naruto moved to get up to Sasuke's bed. It was more comfortable, compared to his slightly harder bed. This one was soft and it felt nice. Sasuke took off his outer clothing. Usually, he would wear 2 layers of clothes when it was close to winter.

Naruto had to straddle Sasuke's hips so that he could get into a better position and do his massage.

Sasuke laid on his bed on his front with his back facing Naruto. The blond placed his hands on Sasuke's back and started to work on driving the aches away. He worked his hands up slowly, pressing and rubbing a bit with his fingers. It was ecstasy for Sasuke as he was on the verge of moaning. He had to bite his lip to stop that from happening. However, no matter how much he tried to hide his pleasure, he couldn't stop the arching of his back when Naruto had moved himself forward a bit, pressing into Sasuke's butt.

"Anything wrong?" Naruto asked innocently. The raven shook his head a little too violently.

"You sure? You seem a bit…tense…" Naruto sounded uncertain.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to stop because it was _too_ much for him to handle, but at the same time, he wanted Naruto to touch him more. What a dilemma! Sasuke was chewing on his lip. He wondered if he should make Naruto stop right now. He swore he was going so red that he looked like a tomato right now. His heart was also beating at a high speed. _This proves to be too much for me…_

Sasuke croaked.

"Eh? Did you say something, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto stopped his massage. Now, Sasuke _really_ felt like making him continue because the stupid blond had left his hands just right above his butt. He wanted Naruto to move his damned hands! And move it DOWN!

Sasuke coughed and said, "Well, you can stop now. My back feels fine now," _But _I _am not,_ he added mentally. The Uchiha sat up as Naruto got off him, relieved that his rapidly pumping heart had now calmed down. Stretching a bit, Sasuke found himself really relieved of the pain he had over the week. He could conclude that Naruto's pair of hands was really magical and worked wonders on his aching back.

"You really should get out once in awhile, Sasuke-sama! You don't want your back to be constantly hurting, right?" Naruto tried to give advice, but only received incoherent mumbling coming from the Uchiha. He pouted, "I know you're the king and all but, to live on and do good for the people, you _have_ to stay healthy and not have bad bones at just the age of 17! …Or you COULD pass this position to me, the great Uzumaki Naruto!" and then purposely puffed out his chest and, as if there were spotlights to shine on him or fangirls around to coo at him, he grinned as he imagined his teeth shining.

The dark haired boy could only roll his eyes at his silly servant. Truth was, Sasuke really liked to have someone to occasionally crack jokes or act silly so that he wouldn't feel that bored, or alone. He inwardly smiled and said, "Yes yes, I got you Uzumaki. I will go out for a walk in a short while. And speaking of walking, you could get Iruka over tomorrow. Of course, you have to go ask him first. If he agrees, tell him that he can come immediately over to start off his job."

"Really? Are you serious? I'd LOVE it if Iruka-sensei can come over tomorrow! He's also pretty much alone in the town. He doesn't have many friends…and I'm sure he misses me!"

"Yeah yeah. Just remember…usuratonkachi." Sasuke started counting down and covered his ears with his hands. 3…2…1…

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID TEME!!!!**" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke wondered where he got his high pitched voice from. _Such a predictable dobe… _Sasuke mentally shook his head.

00000

Naruto woke up and stretched, feeling refreshed as ever. He suspected that it was the bed which was helping him with his sleep. His hard bed in that little hut really couldn't get him to sleep at all. This one put him into deep slumber and it definitely felt good. Naruto grinned at the great life he was having right now. And what's best, Iruka-sensei would be coming over! But…he hadn't informed Iruka-sensei yet. The blond then remembered that Sasuke had asked him to make a trip down to town and personally ask Iruka-sensei. With that happy thought in mind, he hurriedly washed his face and got dressed.

When he entered the room of Sasuke's, he found the Uchiha asleep by the desk. The dark haired man's head was buried in his hands, which were used as support.

_Sasuke-sama must have stayed up overnight to work again… _Naruto frowned at this habit of Sasuke's. It had been 2 mornings that Naruto had woken up and found Sasuke sound asleep by the desk. Plus, he had a hard time trying to wake Sasuke as he knew the Uchiha was a heavy sleeper. He had tried to wake him up in a few attempts before, but he always ended up getting molested. So, as he decided from now onwards, he would just let Sasuke wake up naturally and then get the bath ready. THEN, he would give the king a massage to wake Mr. Groggy up, act as a support to the bathroom for the sleepy man and lastly, get the bed back in its original form…

Oh yes, been wanting to know Naruto's schedule? Listen up!

Uzumaki Naruto would wake up everyday at dawn and go into Sasuke's room to (depending on his mood) wake Sasuke up. If Naruto was pissed in the mornings, he would ignore Sasuke (he didn't want to risk getting molested) and go straight to his own bath, in which he would definitely take his own sweet time. After his refreshing bath, he would proceed to the Uchiha's room and, if that stoic man really was still asleep, he would risk the chance of getting molested. Not like he wanted the raven haired to, but he had no choice. He had to get the groggy man up before the assembly began. Otherwise, if Sasuke was awake, then he would go ahead and prepare the bath. After all this (finally), the blond would proceed downstairs to get their breakfast and eat. Then, they would head off for assembly.

Towards the afternoon, it was more work for Sasuke and the Uchiha would begin to sit at the desk again for a long time until around evening. All this bored Naruto out, and so he usually played with Neko-chan. Sometimes that four-legged creature would 'escape' and run to Sasuke. The onyx eyed man usually paid no attention to it, which the kitty would then whine and run back to Naruto. The blond would just ignore Sasuke, but if needed, he would throw a dirty look towards Sasuke. It always goes unnoticed, however.

A few times he might just get out of the room and walk around, praying that he could bump into someone interesting, but _not_ I Touchy. No more molestation, he swore.

Whenever it was near evening, he would suggest a walk with Sasuke and the tired man would probably agree. Sometimes Sasuke was so tired that even his voice lost its authority. Naruto was quite worried for that man's health for once. What if Sasuke were to fall sick? He would wonder. He _should_ ask Iruka about how to make some good medicine or soup to perk someone up… Speaking of Iruka-sensei…

"Oh yes, I should get to Iruka-sensei this afternoon!" He said to himself.

"Mmmph."

"Eh? Sasuke-sama? Are you awake now?" Naruto now faced Sasuke, who had his left eye half-lidded and his hand gently rubbing his right eye. On top of that, his bottom lip had stuck out a bit. It was a habit of Sasuke's that Naruto had never realized. Actually, Sasuke was quite cute like that too.

_Now that was just wrong._ Naruto mentally smacked himself and held back a blush. Oh hold it right there…

The blond advanced towards Sasuke and…was that drool? Really amazed by this sight, Naruto bent over the desk a bit to look at the wooden surface. Oh yes, drool was indeed present. The blue eyed boy snickered as he saw that tiny but obvious little trail of drool down Sasuke's mouth.

"What is it dobe?" The Uchiha was annoyed that Naruto had been staring, and just staring.

"You're drooling Sasuke-sama! Hehehe…" The blond couldn't stop his snickers.

Sasuke growled and shot at the grinning blond, "Have you prepared my bath yet?"

"Err…that erm…not yet…" Naruto's voice suddenly turned timid.

"So? Aren't you supposed to have gotten it ready by _now_?" Sasuke was not someone to be messed with, especially early in the morning when he was most pissed off with anything in sight.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up that early…" Naruto looked away from those glaring eyes.

"Do you want to be fired?" Sasuke was still glaring. The blond shook his head. "Then?" His eyebrows furrowed further to show how much annoyed he was and his words were filled with discontent. Poor Naruto hurried off to make the bath. Sasuke sighed.

In a couple of minutes, the bath was ready and when he was about to call for Sasuke, when he realized that Sasuke had not really moved from the position where he was. No wait, it was his neck which never really moved. The Uchiha only sat up straight, and tried to turn his head to the right side but was unsuccessful. Instead, a hiss escaped his lips as he narrowed his eyes.

"Is your neck very stiff Sasuke-sama?" Naruto daringly asked. He knew that guy was moody, but this couldn't be ignored. The cerulean eyed boy thought that he needed treatment (known as massaging) as soon as possible.

"No. It's just a bit stiff. It'll heal in awhile." The raven haired brought his hand up to massage his neck. Obviously, Sasuke was lying. It hurt like hell. If he turned slightly to the right, it would feel as if his whole neck was cracking and he swore it might just break if he wasn't careful.

"Are you sure? I see that it should hurt like hell." Now it was this part that Naruto understood how Sasuke felt. He had stiff necks before because of the way you sleep (and the pillow he had was bad) or maybe the position you stayed in for too long. From experience, the blond knew Sasuke was lying. Stiff necks hurt. If it's serious, it could lead to high fever.

"Yes dobe, I'm absolutely fine." Unfortunately Naruto wasn't convinced by Sasuke's words.

"Then why won't you look at me while I'm talking?" The blond felt weird for asking this question. It was as if like asking, "Why won't you look my way?" It sounded so…freaky, and romantic.

Sasuke was also thinking of the same thing, but he decided to push that aside and sighed, finally defeated. After hearing that defeated sigh, the now grinning boy said, "So, shall I help you to the bath?"

"Of course. And I need a massage at the neck, as well." The Uchiha stood up and had to turn his whole body towards Naruto. That action made the blond snicker. Again, Sasuke had a dark cloud above his head. Clearly, the blond wanted to at least beat him in speech once, and he did! It was a success for the blond, since he wasn't as eloquent as the raven.

Right now, Naruto only prayed that he wouldn't be molested.

00000

Naruto had thought that it was weird since Sasuke _looked_ tempted to molest him, but the Uchiha didn't. He knew the raven haired normally gave into temptations. However, it was this time that Naruto felt tempted to just touch Sasuke. That pale, milky skin looked so…smooth. He scolded himself for thinking like that. It wasn't his fault that he looked at Sasuke like he was a girl since the Uchiha kind of had girly features. Well, not _that_ girly, but pretty much a few of his features looked like a girl. That skin, that body, those lips…

_Mmmmm…Aiks! I really shouldn't be thinking of this now. Must continue to massage… _He tried his best to focus on the pair of shoulders in front of him right now. He couldn't help but glance over a few times to look at that chest of the handsome king.

"I am really sure that you're enjoying this right now…" He could practically feel Sasuke smirk when the raven made the comment, and winced at how true that statement was. It was true that he was enjoying himself by stealing glances of the king a few times. Those eyes of his were very naughty indeed.

Right in front of him was King Uchiha Sasuke, seated in the bath totally naked and massaged by Uzumaki Naruto. Not to mention the occasional moans that escaped the raven's mouth added on to the atmosphere as something suggestive. Many times Naruto had to cough to try and rid the nervousness off of himself, but he didn't succeed.

So, Naruto miraculously survived by biting those pink pair of lips and concentrated fully on the shoulders in front of him.

00000

"Now, take this and tell him that it's a _decree_. So, by right he should NOT turn this offer down. Plus, I'm very sure that you would want him here right? Do your best, then. I'd be here waiting for your good news."

Naruto nodded and went off like a bullet, hoping that he might be able to catch Iruka at the restaurant on time. He was excited that Iruka would be coming over, but also worried about Iruka's decision. What if he refused? He knew that Iruka always preferred simplicity and peacefulness instead of a complex life in the palace. However, there was another voice which mentioned Kakashi.

Oh yes, when had Kakashi come into the picture? When did Kakashi meet Iruka, where did they meet, how did they meet…so on and so forth. Naruto was determined to get his Iruka-sensei over so that Iruka wouldn't be that lonely in that pitiful restaurant.

00000

It was afternoon and the blond had just reached the restaurant Iruka worked in. He stepped in and was greeted by a waiter, who smiled and made sure his teeth would shine so brightly that it would blind anyone who even opened their eyes. Of course, the cerulean eyed boy was not affected and merely shrugged off the weirdness of that waiter.

Just then, his (old) boss came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto!" The white haired man, known as his boss, spoke loudly.

"Yo boss! I'm here to see Iruka-sensei, where's he?"

"Ah, he's in the kitchen alright. Don't bother him for too long though, we've got reservations for the _whole_ restaurant because of someone's wedding! It's great, and it's 2 months away. Iruka's inside planning on what to cook."

"Oh, thanks!" Naruto was glad Iruka was around. He didn't want to miss this opportunity to get Iruka over to the palace.

Once the door to the kitchen was opened, he could smell the aroma of food. Pasta sauce, soup, ham, sausage, meat…All these made him dribble. Oh yes, that reminded him that he was supposed to be back by breakfast.

He saw Iruka by the table that was filled with different kinds of fresh vegetable and a variety of meat that was hung up by hooks. A few other chefs were currently busying themselves with cooking and chopping up ingredients. Iruka was the only one looking at the recipe book, the book that the restaurant owner owned. It was the book which no one could view, but only he could as the boss knew he was an honest man who would not give away secrets.

The whiskered cheeked boy slowly walked up to see Iruka. His sensei's eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration and failed to notice the blond who was only a few inches away.

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and effectively snapped Iruka out of his work.

The brown haired man snapped his head up and his eyes widened. He seemed to be a little annoyed that Naruto was here and it affected his work, and at the same time happy to see Naruto again.

"N-Naruto!"

"Hehe, hello Iruka-sensei! I heard from old boss that you'd be in here. Actually, I'm here to talk to you about something Iruka-sensei, and I really hope you would agree to this! And it's really important…It concerns my happiness…Oh! And Kakashi-san's happiness too!"

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka looked at the grinning boy as if he had suddenly grown another head. "What has this got to do with Kakashi-san and you?"

As if getting the point, the other chefs, who suddenly stopped in their work, decided to leave the kitchen and proceeded out to take a breather since the kitchen was rather stuffy.

"Yeah well, it REALLY IS important! You see…I actually decided this on my own…BUT! You _have _to hear me out _and_ do not say anything else until I finish, okay?"

Iruka merely nodded in confusion. What was Naruto trying to get at? Something that concerns Naruto's happiness…? And it concerns Kakashi-san's too?

"Well, you see, it was my idea to get you…over to the, eh, the palace you see, to be a chef! NOW don't say ANYTHING. I will explain! All this goes from most important to the least important!

"Look at it this way: firstly, you'd be able to be with me and talk to me and spend time with me like we did when I was younger! Secondly, you'd be able to live more comfortably and, I know you're going to say that you love simplicity but even life in the palace is just serene and quiet! I mean, it's not very complicated unless you get yourself into trouble, which you are _Iruka-sensei_ so you definitely _won't_ get into trouble! Thirdly, you would not be as lonely as you are now. Look at this place! It's kinda messy and not as comfortable right? I don't think I'd be able to cook well under these circumstances as well, so I would most definitely move to cook at the kitchen in the palace. The kitchen is spacious and whatever that is in there are all organized! Oh, back to my not-so-lonely point…people here are not as sociable right? Surprisingly in the palace, I thought it would be a cold and unforgiving place but there IS warmth…Like that stupid king, even though he might be a bastard and all," at this point, Naruto paused because Iruka glared at him for calling the king a bastard, but continued anyway, "but, he's nice if you get to know him well! AND, my last and final point! It's _the_ _money_. I know you don't really care about riches and all, but, try to make it a point to store lots of money away and then use them to however you like when you retire Iruka-sensei! So _please_ think about it! I implore you!"

And so ended Naruto's long speech.

"Oh, sure, of course I would love to move over to the palace," was Iruka's simple and quick answer.

"…What?" Naruto thought his ears were playing tricks on him.

"I said I would love to move over to the palace," the pony tailed man repeated himself and smiled.

"Are you sure? I thought you'd…"

"No no, I won't. I won't go on and say that I don't like the palace because it's cold and a terrible place to be in, neither would I say that I would never like to enjoy life. It's just that…I can't give up being in a place I have been in for so long…"

"I know the feeling Iruka-sensei! I know…I had to leave Kiba and others behind for the sake of going away and earning money…" Once again, those sorrowful feelings had started to take over Naruto again. He missed his friends dearly. He wished to see them again.

He had agreed with himself before that a simple life was enough, but…if it was too simple and it was nothing but work, then he would be leading a meaningless life. To him, life should be challenging, or at least interesting, or at least he should have achieved something great (for himself).

"Anyway, I don't think I can go until the wedding has finished. I promised that-"

"Nah! It's not necessary for you to FINISH it! You can always get another one to replace you."

"But, I said that it would be _me_ who would plan for the dishes, and I already have an idea of what to make," Iruka said.

"Then…then…then make a list of whatever you need to use and write down the recipe!" Naruto suggested.

"How is that ever going to help?" Iruka wondered.

"Don't worry, I know of a way."

So, the brown haired man wrote down the whole list of recipes and the ingredients needed. "So, what now?"

"Pass this list to the other chefs, and they will take over!" The blond happily said.

"No! Then I would be irresponsible!"

_Oh yes, I forgot, Iruka-sensei is a VERY responsible man…TOO responsible._

"I'll go speak to the boss!"

With that, Naruto ran off to see the boss before Iruka could stop him.

In a few minutes, the cerulean eyed boy was back.

"He agreed! He agreed sensei! Just come with me to the palace now!"

Iruka frowned worriedly and sadly at this kitchen. Even though it was a messy and small, it held a lot of memories where he had been a chef at this place.

"How did he agree so quickly?" He suddenly turned to Naruto.

"You know that the boss knows me as well! So, he agreed," was Naruto's simple answer.

"Is it really that simple…?" Iruka was suspicious but Naruto couldn't blame him for that.

"Anyway, let's not waste time! I want to go back and have my breakfast!" the blond pouted cutely but smiled and continued, "And it's Iruka-sensei who is going to make breakfast!" The whiskered cheeked boy just dragged the brown haired man out of the kitchen and just nice, catching the boss on his way to the accounts room. He waved a goodbye at the old boss and proceeded to drag a slightly protesting and annoyed sensei out of the restaurant.

00000

"Umino Iruka is it…? Well, you begin work today and you will live here from now on. Also, please do serve breakfast now for both of us, as we need to go for my morning assembly soon."

"Yes Sasuke-sama," Iruka bowed politely, glanced at Naruto before quickly left the room.

"You sound annoyed Sasuke-sama…"

"I _am_," was the Uchiha's curt reply.

Naruto was about to ask why when someone just broke into their room. Someone known as Kakashi.

"Is Iruka here?!" Kakashi looked ecstatic but yet at the same time he had the look of disbelieve.

"Yes…" Naruto started cautiously. Kakashi looked as if he was about to burst.

"Good." And he slammed the door and ran off like the speed of lightning.

"What…was that?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow up.

"No idea…"

Both boys shared the same look of bewilderment.

"Oh hold it…do you think they…?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched when he turned to Sasuke slowly.

"…You don't mean…" Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching violently.

"You know what I mean Sasuke-sama…I think they are-"

"Don't say it! Shut up and go clean or something. I don't want to hear what they are doing and what kind of relationship they are having now!" Sasuke covered his ears for protection. His eyes were already damaged; he didn't want to damage his ears as well.

"No! I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say that if you think they are related to each other? Like…siblings? Or…cousins, like you and Neji?" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, probably in relief and went back to his cool and calm composure. He replied, "Well…I never heard Kakashi mentioning his family before…Oh, and by the way, I'd be going over to Neji's country in a few week's time. You have to come too."

"Eh? Oh, okay. Is there good food there?"

"All you care about is food eh…?" Sasuke shook his head.

"What? I find that I like food. It tastes...good. Hey, at least I like something! Unlike you, sitting here and eating the papers and documents! It's as if they are all your food or something."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and held back a smile at the blond's antics.

00000

Kakashi ran. He just ran, and ran. He did not know what exactly happened, but all he knew was to run to Iruka. Iruka was here, and he need not to be lonely anymore.

All the years he had spent in the palace, he had been quite lonely, except for dropping by Itachi's room occasionally to have a game of chess, or just talk. (About what, we're still not sure.) Otherwise, it was just work, work and more work. He hardly found time to relax and go on a short trip. The only thing he could do was to read his little, orange porn book or relax in the bath.

He would always imagine himself as the main character, dashing; handsome; well-built. And then the other characters would be extras. But the second character, who is supposedly the main character's boy- AHEM- girlfriend is also different from the character itself that is in the story. That person is kind, gentle and polite. The white haired man had liked that person for so long, but he never had the guts to tell-

"Kakashi-san!"

00000

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I guess this is just a half-filler chapter.

This chapter gives tiny hints as well. So, depends on how you read to spot the hints. :) They're super obvious though.

Anyway, I'd love reviews and keep the reviews coming! Thanks again to **Cheerfulest** for the beta-ing for my crappy story! xD

(1): Well, if you're a Science student, you SHOULD know that for a man, if he sits down for a very long time, the seat gets hot right? Hence, if it gets too hot, it will kill the sperms if he sits for too long due to the heat. xDDDD So, guys remember, don't stay in the hot springs for too long or sit down for too long! Those poor little sperms will die! xDDDDDDDD


	6. Hope

A/N: Hello again people! Here, I bring you the sixth chapter! It's my first time getting so far… -is awed-. 3 Love meh.

Sasuke: I hate you. I hate you for attempting to change this to NejiNaru.

Me: I have intentions, since I like that pairing too. BUT! I still love SasuNaru the best.

Sasuke: -feels happier-

Me: I have a feeling Cami will self-insert again.

Cami: Mwahahaha! Yes! It is I! THE GRAMMER GOD! xDD (Notice grammer? It's the wrong spelling!) Now I must break out into song. x3

YOU! I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAAAAY BAAAR! I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BARR GAY BAR GAY BARRR!

Have fun reading! (I demand a sandwich! o.o)

Me: Thank- Ah well, I originally wanted to thank you…but forget it! Since you demanded a sandwich…-throws demented sandwich at you!!!-

…Just kidding. Now, ENJOY!

**Hope**

0000000000

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka was surprised to say the least, even though he expected that somehow or rather, he would bump into Kakashi. However, he didn't expect that after he arrived in less than two hours, Kakashi was here already. Perhaps they were fated to be together and be friends. Or it could be more then that.

"Uh…Hi Iruka!" Kakashi tried to be casual and smiled and waved, expecting the other to see his smile through the mask. And Iruka did.

"You…came to look for me?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah…kinda. Didn't expect to bump into you here," Kakashi's smile was still there.

Iruka had always thought of Kakashi a very busy man, always making himself do work just to earn money and not really a very out-going or sociable person. He was proved wrong by that little conversation they had just now. Did it mean anything? Did the 'coming to look for me' mean anything? Iruka was very surprised, but he hid it. He covered it up with a sweet smile which, he hadn't realized, bedazzled Kakashi.

"I'm going to go to Sasuke-sama's room and serve them breakfast. I'll serve yours later. Don't worry, I'll cook your favorite food! I found the ingredients in the kitchen."

Kakashi was even more elated than before. Iruka was going to cook his favorite food?! Great way to go, Kakashi. His mind was practically screaming for good food cooked by the wonderful brown haired man. He hadn't had it in a long time since the place Iruka worked was not in a very good condition, and that they did not have sufficient ingredients. What's more, this dish was self-invented by Iruka himself. Kakashi was the first to try it and he said it was the best in the whole world, which left Iruka all blushing and flustered because of the flattery. Kakashi thought he was cute though.

"Eh? Wait, you work here?" Now this got Kakashi and thoroughly surprised him. That platter of food already made him suspicious. Iruka couldn't possibly be here as a guest and then serving food…Unless…

"Oh yes. I haven't told you, since Naruto only just got me over today," Iruka explained.

_Must remember to thank that cute little blond later. And love him more… But not as much as-_

"Oh, I gotta rush up. I'll catch up with you later." With that and another gentle smile, Iruka left Kakashi to stand there and muse to himself.

_Nope… must make his life here interesting. Yes, must do so. Bring him out often, spend time together and enhance friendship. Become closer, much closer… Yes, that's what I'm going to do._

The walkway was left deserted, except for the slight echoing of chuckles which escaped the white haired man.

00000 (_KakaIru fans, there you have it._ -Cami fangirl squeals- _Argh! Cami inserts again!_)

"Neh Sasuke-sama, I thought you were going to do something about the poorer side of the country, the part where we visited?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked confused for a second (which Naruto thought looked kind of cute) and then realized what his servant was talking about. "Ah yes, I will. Don't worry. I plan on discussing it with the other ministers during the assembly later."

"You should allow them better houses and living standards. They have financial difficulty you know. It's hard for them to even farm because of the land there. Even if they can, it's only that little bit of the land that they can farm. Because of that, I'm afraid that they are not able to farm properly and produce as much crops, therefore their income is affected pretty badly."

"Tell you what Naruto, just speak in the assembly yourself and tell them the problem since you understand the situation there very well."

"Yes… wait, what?! I-I can't…I can't possibly speak in front of-"

"Yes you can, and you _will_. Don't disobey, or I'll discontinue your job," was Sasuke's stern command.

Naruto had no choice but to say yes, a cute pout adorning his face.

A knock came from the door and both of them knew it was Iruka. The new chef entered, carrying a platter of food, ranging from vegetables to meat, and some grape juice.

"It's great to start the day off with wholesome meals and it helps in your blood circulation-"

"We know that Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled sheepishly and quickly placed the food at the balcony. He took his leave and rushed off to prepare for Kakashi's breakfast, leaving the other two alone to stare at the _very_ 'wholesome' meal that almost overflowed the platter.

00000

_I'm so glad Naruto has gotten used to this place so much. He seemed happy with the king…_

Iruka was in a good mood since the morning when he came over to the palace. This time round, he again had the chance to take care of Naruto and at the same time continue to see Kakashi. The brown haired man had already prepared Kakashi's breakfast and was on his way to the white haired man's room.

When he brought the food into Kakashi's room, he found Kakashi doing his paperwork. The many stacks of paperwork sat on the table and all of them looked like they were ready to fall. There were just so much of them; there was almost no room for Kakashi to have breakfast.

"Oh, breakfast!" The masked man smiled, walked to Iruka to pick up the food and set it out on the balcony table. Iruka had wanted to leave Kakashi to eat in peace but the white haired man gestured for the other to sit down and accompany him.

Kakashi had never shown his face to anyone, not even Iruka. Now, he had planned to show his face to Iruka, the first and only person to see.

"Mmm! Looks like it's my favorite, fried egg bread with cream soup(1)! I haven't had this type of a simple meal in a long time. Thank you Iruka." Kakashi was thankful that he was spared from the previous chef's cooking. Oh yes, to him, Iruka's food was just like what you would expect to eat in paradise. Even though the food tasted simple and normal, but Kakashi could taste the effort put in from Iruka. To him, it was delicious and the masked man was just more than happy with the food.

Just when he was intending to begin on his food, a knock came from the door. Trying his best not to sound annoyed, Kakashi said loudly, "Come in!"

An advisor stepped in and said he had something to discuss with Kakashi.

"I guess I'll erm, see you later," The brown haired man stood up, bowed lightly at Kakashi then proceeded to leave the room while nodding a greeting to the advisor, who smiled back.

_Stupid advisor ruined my chance to be with Iruka… Tsk!_

00000

"Today, I must let everyone know about the poorer side of our country, and my personal attendant, who used to reside there. He knows the situation better than I do, so I shall let him do the explanation." Sasuke's voice rang out into the assembly hall.

Almost immediately, there was a murmur between the advisors and other officials. Sasuke shouted a 'QUIET!' and asked the blond servant to stand in front. He was reminded by Sasuke's words earlier on, 'Speak loud and clear with confidence, like how you speak with your friends or whatever.'

He turned back to Sasuke for support, but the other just shrugged and looked at anything but Naruto. Half of Sasuke wanted to see Naruto sputter and just blush, the other half wanted to see how superior and… _fluent_ Naruto could get. Basically, he wished to somehow embarrass the blond.

"E-Erm…" The blond was very uncomfortable. He wasn't sure of what to say. He was doomed. Hell, he was the number one surprising boy in the whole village. So…

"SO!" He started out loud and clear so as to get their attention, "Where I used to live, the soil is really quite bad, people are poor to the state of having to live off only water and stale bread, and where they are leading a very harsh life! When I came here, I knew they were suffering and I wasn't, and I felt bad because I was here leading a good life just serving the king. I have nice things to wear, good food to eat and I am living in very good conditions here! However, the people living there are suffering. I know of a family, where only the father is doing a job, earning very little income. The mother has to look after seven children and she's already troubled enough by the financial difficulties! Sometimes she has to give up her food for the children. Sure, this country may be very prosperous and happy, but you see, even the most money-earning country HAS a poorer side to it.

"So from here, I implore all of you to consider changing that fact. Allow them to live in better conditions, allow them better jobs. According to Sasuke-sama, I have heard that apparently that side _is_ the poorest part of the country, and they need our help badly. I brought out this issue to Sasuke-sama so that he could do something about it, so that he could support them. I really wish to have this case addressed properly and well-handled. Thank you."

Uzumaki Naruto had no idea what just happened, but for someone who was always playing and making a fool out of himself, he was so serious this time that even Sasuke was staring at him, seemingly very appalled.

The assembly hall was in total silence. _Shit, I think I just probably spouted some weird nonsense and now they must think I am like a-_ Suddenly, there was clapping sounds.

One of the ministers stood out and said, "Thank you for letting us know this. We will do our best in this, Sasuke-sama. Leave it to my department."

"Thank you Jaki." Sasuke's voice came from behind Naruto, which shook the blond out of his trance and hurriedly stand slightly behind Sasuke's big comfortable seat.

The assembly went on fairly quickly, but for Naruto, it seemed as if it was ages.

00000

"I say, you're not bad at speeches." Sasuke smirked.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Naruto was suspicious. No way in hell was Sasuke going to actually praise anyone.

"You CAN say yes, since never in my life have I even said that to _anyone_, but that does not mean you're special."

The blond was rather shocked to be praised by the haughty and arrogant Uchiha Sasuke, who was, as we all know, cocky.

"Well, then, has anyone praised you before? Like, doesn't I Touchy praise you or something, since he's your older brother?" Naruto asked.

Oops, wrong question, because Sasuke's look changed from smug to complete anger. Naruto flinched at that sudden change in mood. Was he having male PMS or something? Because that was one major moodswing!

"Don't talk about that asshole." Sasuke tried to bury his head into his work, but his blond didn't stop to ask.

"Why is your relationship with him so bad? Did something happen?" The whiskered cheeked boy was curious, too curious for his own good.

Uchiha Sasuke was trusting, too trusting for his own good. So, he spilled it all out. DO take note that Uzumaki Naruto was the first ever outsider to know of Sasuke and Itachi's relationship, the _detailed_ relationship.

The raven sighed before beginning, "When I was young, Itachi was really well-liked by the ministers and officials and especially my parents. They both love him like he was a jewel, a rare one. They brought him on business trips to other countries and whatnot, leaving me alone. However, I tried to live up to my parents' expectations but in the end, they still ignored me and treated it as if like I never existed.

"I tried to escape many times but the guards didn't allow me to. My parents thought I was just naughty and wanted to go out and see the world. They then tried to lock me up. So then, nii-san interfered."

"Well, isn't that good? Even though you were going to be locked up, Itachi still stood up for you!"

"_For_ me?" A snort came from the Uchiha.

"Yeah, isn't that what he did? No one else cared, but he did!" Naruto tried countering again. He knew the king wasn't a grateful man.

"What utter rubbish. He was _arrogant, cocky_, whatever. He wanted to _show-off_ his authority in front of me, his importance in front of _our_ parents, because he showed that only _he_ could persuade our parents, but _I_ can't!"

"That's not exactly true. He's your family, and he's your brother, I'm sure he's sincerely acting as an older brother and trying to get you out of troub-"

"None of your business!" Sasuke's voice came out so cold, that Naruto just flinched at that tone.

"What's with you Sasuke? Here I am listening carefully to you and you just flick it off like nothing happened or mattered?!" The blond changed from a concerned and worried 'mother' to an angry, peeved man.

"Did… Did you just call me... by my name? Did you just call me _Sasuke_?" The raven was beyond shocked. In all his life, no one addressed him without adding the suffix at the end. Then now this obnoxious blond came in to his life, and probably called him by his name like, two times. He remembered the first was when he choked on his piece of sausage (Sasuke thought, _Or was it something else…?_) and now when Naruto was pissed.

Now Naruto, from being a pissed and raging man, to a blushing and cute boy, "Oops, it-it was a total accident! I didn't mean to erm, call you that way. You see, when I become flustered, I am like this-"

"It's fine. Just… just leave it."

"Leave it?" The blond was confused.

"I mean, just call me… that way." Sasuke had his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't want Naruto to know how he was feeling. He didn't want Naruto to see those smiling eyes. Yes, he didn't want Naruto to know that he was already beginning to put so much trust in him. Well, he thought it was nice when his name was said by Naruto. It felt strangely warm and comfortable. It was as if like he was right in front of the fireplace, comfortable and cozy.

"I mean, wouldn't it be rude to call you by your name?"

Looking through his bangs, he could see Naruto blushing slightly. That made Sasuke's lips twitch a bit. He was forcing a straight face. He didn't want Naruto to know that he was attempting to fight off a smile. That blond will surely go into another 'tease Sasuke-sama' session.

Naruto thought Sasuke was about to smile, but just shrugged it off.

"Not in front of others, of course. Just, in front of me and Neji I suppose."

"Hey! Don't go off topic! I was still asking about you and Itachi!"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"'Cause… I want to help you know. I want to see if I can help in any area so that you and your relationship with him can improve…" Naruto sounded timid. It was as if Sasuke would tell him off harshly and not to bother about their relationship.

The Uchiha was resumed to putting back on his emotionless mask. _Nope, I don't care. I'm not giving him a chance. I'm just… I… _Sasuke tried reasoning with himself, but found it very unhealthy to do so. It was like, he was just plainly arguing with himself.

_Well, even if so, I don't think he can do anything. As if he can find out anything, anyway… _But his doubt… Sasuke then just realized that he was holding onto this word. He realized that he _had_ been holding on to this word for such a long time. That long time was when he kept it in his heart, he stored it away, pushed it aside and totally forgot about it. It was until now, that someone wanted to do something about it and was trying to help. No, this blond was trying to salvage this situation that had been going on, that had worsened so much over the years.

It was _hope_.

There was a time that Sasuke had hoped that someone, _anyone_, would save and turn this situation into something better. You _could_ say that he wanted someone to come and save him, change their relationship, whatever. As long as something positive was done to this, he was fine with it. He wanted to patch up with Itachi, but that was sometime ago, which was when he _felt_ like it. Now? He would say 'no, thank you' and just leave Itachi (and their current situation) alone. He didn't want to become insane (more like stressed-out) so that he could patch up with his brother.

And back to Naruto, he thought Sasuke would not agree or just ignore him. However, what he thought the raven would say came out completely different and was totally unexpected.

"He was speaking to father," the raven started, which startled the blond. The blond hadn't expected this at all.

"He was telling father about his position and all…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"…_the King's position?" Itachi's deep voice reached the ears of little Sasuke._

_Young Sasuke, once hearing Itachi's voice, decided to move forward towards his father's room so that he could hear clearly what was going on. He was curious. He put his ear on the door._

"_I know that. You've been worried about the King's seat a lot. I have considered your proposal," their father said, voice kept to minimal tone, as if like he hadn't wanted anyone to hear._

What? Aniki wants the seat? But, why? And he's actually proposing? But, I thought aniki asked me if I wanted the seat... I remembered aniki asking me about how much I wanted the seat...

"_What do you think then? You know I've always hoped for this to happen." Itachi's tone was formal but there was a hint of hope there. _

"_I guess I shall approve of it. I originally wanted this seat to be yours, but never mind. I shall let Sasuke take it."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard what his father said. He was getting the seat? Wasn't it supposed to be aniki? Oh hold it right there. The proposal? Oh yes, the proposal was written by Itachi so that the seat can be passed to Sasuke? But, why would Itachi do that? _

_Sasuke was confused. He knew that Itachi wanted to give him… No, father was doing this out of pity. Aniki too._

Pity. _Such a strong word to use. And Sasuke was angry, he was pissed. They looked down on him! They passed him the seat because they _pitied _him! It wasn't because he _deserved _it, but because they pitied him._

_Sasuke backed off a few steps, before taking off back to his own room, keeping his footsteps as soft as possible._

_From that day on, Sasuke never really spoke to anyone anymore. He was alone._

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

"Pity?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, out of pure pity. It's so obvious that they don't want me to do well. They want me to realize that I can't do anything, just like my father who puts me down all the time. He doesn't praise me, he doesn't bother about me. Heck, he doesn't even look at my class grades. In his eyes, Itachi's always the best, and he is irreplaceable, not even by me. I'm nothing in my father's eyes." Sasuke spat venomously as a frown surfaced on his face.

Naruto bit his lip, not very sure of how to respond to this.

He had never known this kind of feeling, since he didn't have a family from the start. The only family he had was Iruka-sensei and his friends. But still, this kind of family… the feeling probably wasn't any like Sasuke's family.

"…" Naruto really was, the first time, unable to retort or say anything else but bite his lip and look down.

Neko-chan approached them and started to meow at Sasuke to pick him up. It started to scratched very lightly at Sasuke's pants. The raven picked him up and began to pet him.

"Just like this incident which happened some time ago…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Young Uchiha Sasuke, 9 years old, was strolling in the gardens of the big Uchiha palace. The garden was serene and quiet, and in the middle sat a huge beautiful fountain._

_Said Uchiha sighed; he was bored. Just then, a little black cat ran out from the bushes._

"_Ooh! A cute little cat!" Sasuke was awed. He had never seen a cat in his palace before! They were usually chased out by the guards. This one was deemed lucky to have escaped from the wrath of the guards._

_Sasuke moved over to pick it up and then, the seemingly very pissed off cat, screeched and scratched the poor raven's right hand. Sasuke yelped in pain and clutched his wound using his left hand. Tears started to form, threatening to fall._

_Suddenly, Itachi walked over and shooed the cat away._

"_How careless of you little brother," came Itachi's flat reply. He didn't even appear to be the slightest bit concerned!_

_Sasuke felt sad._

"_Go have your wound tended by Kakashi. I'm sure he'll be able to do something." And just like that, his brother walked off._

_And yes, Itachi did not even carry Sasuke to see Kakashi. Sasuke felt like Itachi was a cold and unconcerned big brother. No, he wasn't even a big brother. He shouldn't even_ be _one._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Th-that's what happened?" Naruto was clearly worried for Sasuke. The Uchiha was treated that way, in the palace? In a complete family? To Naruto, it was unbelievable.

It felt different. The blond had been raised all by himself, with the help from his friends and then he came across Iruka, who always acted as a fatherly- ahem, motherly figure to him. To him, he thought it was wonderful to have such a family, even though it didn't consist of siblings nor parents, but people that care for him.

However, things for Sasuke were different. He had a father who, he claimed, looked down on him. A pervy brother who constantly picks on him (from what Naruto gathered), and was very mean and unconcerned in the past. He wasn't really sure of the Uchiha's mother, but she should be a nice person (you cannot take Naruto's words for real, his deduction are ALWAYS wrong). Sasuke's family was, so to say, 'completed'. They were supposed to be a happy family together, no hate, no jealousy, no bullying, but just warmth and the feeling of being home.

Just then, it had struck Naruto. The possible reason was that they were a _royal_ family. They belonged to a high-class society. Business and work had morphed them into something else (perhaps their hearts are made of steel), sealing their emotions in their heart and keeping them away forever. They won't open up to one another, maybe not even to their families.

But Sasuke was different. He, for the first time, opened up to someone who was an _outsider_, a mere _servant, _no less. Naruto guessed that the raven just needed to speak to someone, that's all.

As much as Naruto would love to help, he realized that this was their family business. If he intervened, then he would be in trouble. BIG trouble.

…But if he didn't, then this would never end! The tension between the brothers, the hate Sasuke held for their father, and possibly…

Hope.

Sasuke would not stop hoping right now, that he'd rather the situation be reversed, he'd rather change the time back, go back to the past and…

It was… _impossible_. Why did he tell himself to even _hope_?

His heart sunk again. That little strand of hope was starting to fade away…

"I know you want to change the situation."

His hope rekindled like a fire.

How did that blond read him so clearly? Surely, he had his impassive mask on at all times! He was definitely a practiced man.

"No matter how impassive or how cold your look is… It's obvious. It's written all in your heart," Naruto said very as-a-matter-of-factly.

How could a dumb, energetic, illiterate boy be able to read him like a book, when he'd never gone to school before?

"I may be illiterate, but I know the hearts of people, because I have seen a lot of them."

"You're commendable, Naruto. Maybe you should become _my_ personal consultant." Sasuke said with a hint of humor.

Naruto's cheeks were tinted with pink, but it would not stop him from speaking. Naruto's inner voice chided him, _you MUST be confident now, to help them patch up! Come on, you can do it! Be strong._

"Well," Naruto started, trying to think of what to say, "if that's what you think, then it's fine, because I believe that there should be no cold hearted family!" And with that, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sasuke shook his head and muttered, "You and your beliefs." He went back to work, completely forgetting that Naruto was supposed to stay by him and serve him.

00000

Naruto walked along the halls of the Uchiha palace. All the passing-by maids giggled at him and greeted him. Naruto grinned brightly, oblivious of their interest towards him. He relished in the attention he was getting. It somehow felt good. It was as if like someone, all of them, was accepting him. He was finally, _finally_, being noticed, or maybe even acknowledged. It seemed as if like being in the palace and with the king was waaaay better compared to being a nobody in the village. Maybe he should aim for a higher place… Wait, is that…

…Itachi?

He peered out from the palace's window, and saw Itachi kneeled down in front of a little plant and he seemed very concentrated in what he was doing.

The blond met rather cold air and winced. Winter was approaching.

He walked up towards Itachi and spoke softly, "I Touchy-sama."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, it's you. And it's Itachi," the man allowed a little twitch of the eyebrow.

"S-Sorry Itachi-sama. Well, I was merely passing by… Is that your plant?" Naruto tried to start a conversation, but what he got was a short reply.

"Yes."

The tone was flat and impassive. It clearly showed that Itachi wasn't interested to talk. To Naruto, it was a different side of Itachi. The one he met was perverted, and now? It seemed like he was just like Sasuke, just… more mysterious. Naruto only shuddered at the cold air that blew past them. The Uchiha seemed unaffected. Instead, said man took off his coat and handed it to Naruto.

"I'm sure you have something to ask, since you don't approach me often."

Naruto could only stare at Itachi.

"Like what you're seeing?" Itachi said, immediately showing his perverted side once again. Naruto blushed a tomato shade.

"N-No! I… I have something to ask about. I know I'm being nosey and all but… please pardon me."

The older Uchiha stood and waited patiently.

"Your relationship with Sasuke… I mean, Sasuke-sama…"

"You seem close enough to call him 'Sasuke'," Itachi paused to look at the cute blushing blond and continued, "Why are you asking me this?"

"He… Well, do you love him?"

This time, Naruto looked up and saw the look of utter mortification surface on Itachi's face. He wanted to laugh, but stopped himself from doing so. This was serious.

"I mean, not _that_ kind of love. What I meant was… brotherly love. Do you cherish him as a brother?"

Itachi did not answer, but instead, went back to caring for his plant.

"Answer me, Itachi-sama."

"Why do you insist on knowing this?" The older man said, not looking up.

"I…"

"Yes."

"Wh-what?"

"It's the answer to your previous question." Itachi's tone had changed to annoyance.

"Then, why did you take the seat away from Sasuke-sama? I mean, and then you let him be king? What's the meaning of all of this?" Naruto's tone had gone up, and he started to feel angry for Sasuke.

"I did not try to take the seat, and yes, I asked our father to pass the seat to him. And the meaning? You don't have to know." Itachi started to walk away.

"You didn't answer all of my questions yet! I still have a few more!"

"That's too many at one go, and I'm a busy man. I have to go now." With that, Itachi turned a corner and walked off quickly.

00000

After trying to speak to Itachi, he still found nothing much, but Itachi's emotions at that point of time, seemed so real and… it seemed true. Naruto believed that Itachi did not pass the seat to Sasuke out of pity, but out of love.

He opened the door to Sasuke's room and the raven looked up.

"You were gone for-…" Sasuke stopped at mid-sentence.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama? Oh yes, I remembered I was not supposed to-"

"Where did you get that coat from?"

Naruto swore Sasuke's eyes widened by a fraction.

"Wha- Oh! Agh, Itachi-sama's coat!" The blond servant hurriedly took it off and wanted to go return it, but was stopped by Sasuke's mumbling.

"What did you say, Sasuke-sama?"

"He-He kept it… all along." A frown had surfaced on his face, but his eyes showed that he was… elated? Would that word be able to describe what Sasuke was currently feeling?

"Did you… give that coat to Itachi-sama as a present?"

"Yes, when I was very young and it was my first time going out to town. My father had brought me and my brother out for a business trip, my first and one and only trip. I was actually supposed to stay home, but my brother suggested bringing me along, saying that it would be beneficial for me in the future. Then I bought this coat, since his birthday was approaching. He only looked at it and said a brief 'thank you' and walked away."

There it was again. His voice and eyes held it, even his hands. The word 'hope'.

"There it is! It shows that Itachi-sama isn't that kind of person! He keeps that coat, meaning he treasures it, he wants to keep it. I… Just now I went to ask him if he loved you as a brother, and he said he does!"

There it was _again_. That little strand of hope was starting to surface in Sasuke again. But Sasuke was only half convinced.

"So you're saying he passed the seat to me out of love? Are you even sure? He could be acting for all you know."

"I know, he's _not!_ I could see it in his eyes! I can't describe it, but I can tell that he's saying the truth! If a person's lying or not, you can tell it through his eyes!"

Sasuke had to agree at that point, but he wasn't going to just believe Naruto's words.

"He could have acted." Sasuke was just like the Itachi from before. The exact same. But Naruto's voice, even though he was intimidated by the Uchiha's tone, never wavered.

"No he wouldn't. If he wanted to, he wouldn't have taken some time before answering, and he wouldn't bother to even talk to me! You can go speak to him yourself! He'll-"

"As if he'll tell me anything! I'll tell you what he wants to do! He's trying to humiliate me, to mock me when I'm taking the seat! He's trying to sit there, do everything so that everyone can see how GREAT and ALMIGHTY he is! He wants everyone to know and acknowledge him as the king, and not me! He wants to make sure that I suffer and break down! He's… he's just mocking me. He's insane. He wants me to take a big fall, he doesn't want me to pick up easily! That's why he's doing this! It may not even be out of pity! It could be just to pull down my confidence, just to make myself realize that I am not as good as him!"

Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's sudden outburst. The raven was standing and frowning deeply at the blond in front of him, who seemed undaunted by the outburst. That wasn't right. Usually for people to actually even be shouted or scolded by an Uchiha, they'll immediately apologize, but for Uzumaki Naruto, he wasn't that kind of a person.

Blue cerulean eyes met dark onyx eyes, both battled and as if it was an eternity, Naruto suddenly spoke, breaking the tense silence.

"I believe in my judgment. I know Itachi-sama isn't that kind of a person, because from his actions," he lifted up the coat to show Sasuke that Itachi had willingly offered his coat to Naruto, "and his behaviour earlier on, I know he isn't that kind of an evil person. Perhaps… perhaps he just wanted to be hard on you so that you know what do to in the future. Someone who is playful and weak can never be compared to someone who is cunning and firm. That person who plays often will perish in the end and finish in despair, while the other succeeds and learns how to do business, how to manage the country and how to survive in such difficult situations," he paused to take a deep breath, "But then again, this is all my point of view. It depends on how you want to look at it, Sasuke-sama."

With that, he walked into his own room and slammed the door shut. The raven sat down and stared at the spot where Naruto last stood and thought over his words.

_Naruto…_

His servant's door opened and startled Sasuke. The blond walked towards him and threw the coat, hoping to hit his face. Unfortunately, Sasuke's good reflexes saved him from the embarrassment.

His blond was very angry as he insisted that his brother had done things out of pity, and he did not believe in his friend at all.

_There I go again… a FRIEND._

"Give this back to him." Naruto seemed to be seething. It wasn't good to further provoke him and, the obedient king nodded lightly. Again, he heard the door of his servant's slam.

_Is he… giving me a chance to talk to Itachi?_

He turned looked out of the window. The glass was frosted and snow was starting to fall.

_Why… why do you go so far for me Naruto?_

Winter… had begun.

0000000000

A/N: So…how was it? xDDD Hope that you guys enjoyed it. Patching things up and things coming to an understanding in the next chapter! Please wait for it. Be patient.

By the way, I've got a question for you all. **IMPORTANT:****Would you rather me update OFTEN, but with SHORTER chapters? Or would you rather me have LONGER chapters, but updates will take QUITE some time. Or…you don't care at all?**

**(DELETE THIS BETA-NOTE!! Shorter chapters more often, correcting your grammar is like a stress-release. o.o;;)** Cami said that! –points at previous sentence- She's being so mean! She's saying my grammar is bad! ( …But it's the truth! Anyway, thank you Cami for the editing of my oh-so-CRAPPY grammarfied chapter. D I am really grateful! **So all, would you rather torture my beta with long chapters, or short ones? XD**

Please give me your most honest reviews and answer to my **above question** and ignore Cami's.

(1): 'fried egg bread with cream soup.' OMG. I ran out of ideas? –suffers from car accident due to the people running me over and over again- There IS such a thing is fried egg bread. First, crack an egg (up to you, 2 works too) and put in soy sauce with a tiny bit of salt and just 'beat' the egg (mix it ya know?). Then, you put the bread down into a pan with 'em, I'm not clear about the amount of oil, but from what I heard, it DOES have quite a generous amount of oil in it. Thirdly, pour the egg down into the pan and make sure that the egg covers your bread. Flip it around and then you're DONE! _**This is for those who have never eaten it. If you're scared of the oil, then don't. My mom told me it's gonna be quite oily, and if you eat too much of it, you're gonna be sick of it.**_

It's rather simple. And erm, the soup was random. You can try it out… the bread I mean. (Although I've never tried it myself! xDDD)

Have fun!

-ETB


	7. Off to the Hyuuga Kingdom!

A/N: So, it doesn't matter if my chapters are just toooooooo long or too short, as long as I update, right? xD

Sasuke: You'd better. Where are the SasuNaru scenes you promised?

Me: Coming soon! Don't worry 'bout it Sasuke.

Sasuke: 'Course I'm not. That's 'cause I'm already enjoying Naruto now. See?

Naruto: T-T –is tied up by bedpost-

Sasuke: I already found my prey for tonight!

Me: O-O OMG.

Itachi: …I don't know who you are anymore Sasuke. You're not an Uchiha. Your name is seriously Sauce Gay!

Me: Shaddup! Now I thank pervy grammER geek Cami for being the best beta in the whole wide world! Did you eat your demented sandwich? XD And this chapter is dedicated to **Kaikouken** for the **kick-ass review!** Much loves for both of you, Cami and Kaikouken!

Cami: Hooray! I am loved! -dance- And yes, I enjoyed my demented sandwich, but I was kind of confused by that purple goo... ANYHOW you needa stop making fun of me. I was half asleep, dammit! Just be glad I can use proper grammer when I'm in that state... most of the time. o.o;

Me: I swear you tweaked this chapter! XD Anyway, ENJOY THIS OR ELSE!!!

**Off to Hyuuga Kingdom!**

0000000000

Uchiha Sasuke was determined. He wasn't going to let go of that chance easily. Surely, if Naruto had actually said all those things to him, they must have meant something! If Naruto wasn't serious and didn't care, then why did he even say it in the first place?

He knew that he trusted his servant more than he thought. He knew he shouldn't trust a stranger (not so strange as compared to the start) seeing as they only knew each other for 6 months. However, Sasuke felt that he had already known Naruto right from the beginning, even though their relationship was not good to start off with. Now it seemed much better. Both were constantly looking sour into each other's faces right in the beginning. But now? Totally different, and Sasuke knew it. The blond would smile at the raven and he would just nod his head. There was less bickering, arguments, sour looks; all that.

And for that, he thought Naruto had a really strange effect on him. The whisker cheeked boy gave off mysterious vibes, they were warm, soothing, and dare say, friendly? It made Sasuke feel like he wanted to go closer, bring this relationship into a more…_intimate_ one.

Oh, he was supposed to head to Itachi's, wasn't he? Why was he still sitting here and contemplating on bringing the relationship further? Shoving his Naruto-filled thoughts aside, he set out towards Itachi's room, each step heavier than the last.

00000

Staring at the coat in his hands, he walked ahead with small, slow steps.

_It looks all the same when I first bought it. No tears or any damage done to it. It seems like he kept it very well._

The raven allowed a very small but noticeable smile work up his handsome features. Perhaps… perhaps he overlooked it. Like those times, his heart prayed that all was a misunderstanding. He'd rather be the one to say sorry, but…

When was he so weak? Must have been Naruto.

_Damn it! I need to stop relating him to everything!_

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached the doors of Itachi's room. He stood outside and wanted to knock, but hesitated for awhile before raising his fist again.

There it was, the hesitation. His fists tightened and he wondered what he should say when he saw his brother. He thought hard.

_Is it possible to say, 'Aniki, I'm terribly sorry for misunderstanding you! Pl-'. Oh wait, I don't even know if the whole thing was a misunderstanding! Pfft._

The door suddenly flung open and the older man almost crashed into Sasuke.

"What are you doing here little brother?" For the first time, Itachi looked at Sasuke with a mixture of confusion and a funny kind of look that Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on. It was kind on strange.

It was also strange to see the younger Uchiha, rooted at the spot right outside his own older brother's room and mouth gaping while saying absolutely nothing. His brother thought it was funny to see this side of Sasuke.

"I…" Sasuke's mind screamed, _TALK DAMN IT! FUCKING MOUTH! TALK!!_

"I know what you want to do. Return me my coat right? Thank you." Itachi took the coat from Sasuke's hands and barely began to walk off.

"Hold it." All of a sudden, the king's authoritative voice came back in a rush. "I need to talk to you."

00000

Silence; and that was all that was needed in the quiet room. The air was thick and tension was slowly building up. The younger of the two sat by the chair, trying his best not to look nervous or pissed, while the older one sat patiently by his own desk and waited for the other to start.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Itachi's cool and calm voice broke the silence.

"About my position." _A bit… too straight up, isn't it? Argh, I'm not thinking right!_

"Well, what about it?"

"I overheard you and father having a conversation last time regarding who should take this position."

It took Itachi a minute to recall.

"Ah yes, that time. I passed it to you because-"

"-you wanted to mock me, humiliate me in any possible way and you did it out of pity." Anger was slowly building up inside of him, and he had totally forgotten Naruto's words to him.

"It's-"

"-actually because you want to push me down hard when I have climbed high. You-"

"I-"

"-don't want me to become successful. Even if I do, you'll-"

"ENOUGH!" Itachi bellowed.

That shocked Sasuke as his eyes widened visibly and he flinched.

The older Uchiha let out a small sigh and rubbed his temples, calming himself a bit.

Itachi spoke up, sounding very displeased, "I didn't do that because I wanted to harm you in any way, or do that out of pity.You can say that I am cunning, sly and despicable, but what I did was for your interest and your future. You know father hasn't really looked at your grades you got for your classes, and as your aniki, I know it is only fair that father treasures both of us, not only me. You know, I feel guilty for that too. It's not pity, otouto, whether you believe it or not, what I did was to make me feel better as well. I did what I thought was right. I did what I thought would make me a better brother that's all."

With that, Itachi left. Very abruptly, at that.

Sasuke was left alone to think.

00000

The blond was worried. He couldn't find Sasuke in the gardens in the tea room, the hall… OH WAIT! Didn't he throw the coat at Sasuke's face because he wanted the raven to go return it to Itachi?!

_How stupid I am!!!_

He hurriedly rushed to Itachi's room at the speed of lightning.

He panted as he reached the room, and found Sasuke seated next to a desk. He looked into the dark onyx eyes and found nothing but a far away look. It was a look that he couldn't describe. Sasuke looked almost… distant.

He placed his hand on the king lightly and the Uchiha suddenly jerked.

"What happened Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone.

"He… He said…"

Sasuke looked pretty mortified.

Could Itachi have said something bad?!

"What did I Touchy say to you? Did he… did he say that you're… you're worthless and-"

"…better broth…" Sasuke mumbled as his head was buried in his hands.

"Wh-what? Come again?"

"H-He said, 'I did what I thought would make me a better brother. That's all.'" The dark haired man still looked like he was in a trance.

"He did? He really did?" Naruto brightened up.

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke still looked down for some reason.

"Why are you like this? Is it because you misunderstood him? You… feel guilty?"

"...Yes. In the end _I_ am the one who feels guilty for misunderstanding him. All he wanted to do was to let father know that I am useful, too, that he should treasure us both equally… But I…" The Uchiha gripped his hair tightly, pulling them hard.

"Don't do that to your hair!" Naruto cried and desperately tried to pry Sasuke's hands off of his hair.

Instead, the raven just let go and chose to grab the nearest living object beside him, who just happened to be Naruto, and hugged him tightly.

Uchihas never cried. Uchihas were strong, and so was he. He didn't cry, nor did he break down. He just needed some… comfort. All he needed was some warmth from someone close.

The onyx eyed boy did not expect Naruto to respond, but he did. The blond patted his back and hugged back lightly. Perhaps Sasuke just needed to release all of his anger, frustration that was cooped up in his heart for so long. He needed to let things go, and relax.

After a long moment, the blond finally spoke up.

"Have you apologized yet?" The whiskered cheeked boy asked when Sasuke's grip loosened.

Sasuke shook his head. He was still hugging Naruto.

"You should you know… It's only polite to do so…" Naruto just sounded so… motherly all of a sudden.

"You know, you sound like a mother," Sasuke joked, his humor suddenly returning to him.

"Hey!" Naruto didn't care if he was king, because he hit Sasuke's head with his palm, but in a playful way.

Sasuke finally let go, and Naruto _almost_ groaned at the sudden loss of warmth. Sasuke was reluctant too, though he was the one who let go.

"Where do you think he might be?"

"I don't know… I saw him earlier on outside at the garden planting his little tree. He's probably there, or he could be playing chess with Kakashi-san! Because, you know, they leave the door wide open."

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered and sped to the gardens, but to his dismay, Itachi was not there. Now there was only Kakashi's room left.

00000

Whenever Itachi was bored or he's just frustrated, he'd head over to his trustworthy (but late and forgetful) friend, Kakashi, to play a game of chess.

He knocked on the door, and without any warning, it was flung open. Apparently, the new cook (_I…Iru…I rue cut or something_) came out with a flushed face and hurriedly sped off towards the direction of the kitchen.

Itachi observed Kakashi oddly (_Odd. His mask doesn't look the same as every other day._) and finally closed the door with a small click.

"Relationship problems?" Itachi smirked.

"Shut up. What about you? Care to find a girl for yourself?" Kakashi retorted.

"I detest woman." Was Itachi's oh-so-simple reply.

"Just like Sasuke, neh…" Kakashi commented absentmindedly and pulled out the chess set.

They arranged the pieces properly and began.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

Kakashi couldn't even say 'come in' and the door just opened. Itachi spoke first.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I was looking for you." Sasuke's voice held no emotion.

"I see. Anything else you want to add on to the earlier conversation?"

There was silence and the young Uchiha was left to think.

Uchihas had pride in everything they did! They will never apologize (even if they ARE in the wrong) and say thank you unnecessarily.

However, pride was not the case here. It was… the relationship in a family. Like Naruto had said once to him when it was late night, and he had originally wanted to sleep, but stayed up a little late due to Naruto's little rambles here and there.

"_Neh Sasuke-sama. Nothing's more important than being close with your family. It's like, you know, without them you cannot live. Without them, your whole life would've changed. It's different without a family. While you still have a kin with you, you might as well push those 'I'm not going to say sorry!' thoughts aside and bravely admit that you're wrong! I mean, what's so difficult about saying those two words, 'I'm sorry'. Those words will worth more than your pride, and you will gain better rewards."_

Perhaps actually listening to Naruto was worth it. Now, the raven had finally understood what Naruto meant by those words. It was as if those words were meant for him and the blond said it because, he knew that this day would come. It was as if the blond had insight and could predict the future.

He pushed the thought of the blond aside and braced himself. Either patch up, or make it worse.

_I'd prefer to patch up._

The raven was more than ready, but when he opened his mouth, he was interrupted by Itachi.

"I know," His brother's tone was almost soft and understanding. He had never used this tone before, did he?

"Y-You do?" Sasuke croaked.

"Don't worry otouto, you're forgiven," Itachi smirked his trademark smirk.

Sasuke just _had_ to pout a little at that comment. Ah, good old young Sasuke was back.

"Well, seems like things are settled then!" Kakashi smiled a bit too brightly and continued, "Shall we proceed?"

"My pleasure. Join us otouto, playing and watching chess can help with your brain," Itachi offered.

Sasuke had taken a seat down and asked Kakashi a question, "You knew about this misunderstanding from the start?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sasuke was annoyed.

"Because you didn't ask."

"What the fuck?"

"_Language _ototo!" Itachi reprimanded.

However, Itachi was pointedly ignored. "At LEAST you could've told me about it so that this misunderstanding could be resolved earlier on! Why didn't you?!"

"I forgot."

"Stop with all the smart-ass remarks Kakashi."

"Why should I?"

By now, Sasuke swore that his veins were popping inside of him, one after another. Which made Itachi wonder, why hadn't Sasuke snapped YET?

He could see that a vein was throbbing by his younger brother's temple and the younger raven's left eye was twitching dangerously.

However, Kakashi didn't seem intimidated and just continued to think up of the next move.

All was quiet, except for the huffing and puffing sounds Sasuke made.

00000

The door to Sasuke's chambers opened and in came the king himself. Neko-chan rushed to his side and begged to be carried. The raven didn't complain, but complied and walked to his seat with the four-legged creature nuzzled in his arms.

"No wonder Neko-chan rushed out!" The blond appeared by his own room door and walked towards Sasuke. "So, what happened?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face expecting nothing, but a small smile managed to make its way up the Uchiha's features.

"I guess that question was redundant, eh?" Naruto smiled lightly.

Despite Sasuke's own earlier words of 'Uchihas don't say thank you', he still managed to be as sincere as possible, "Thank you, Naruto."

Dark onyx eyes met cerulean ones and this time, they were both smiling at each other.

00000

It had been a week since Itachi and Sasuke patched up. Things in the palace seemed less tense, and assemblies (even though the raven never wanted to admit it) looked better compared to the time when their relationship was so bad, they didn't really want to speak at all.

They worked together to make the country better and even patched up the poor part of the country were he and Naruto had walked through earlier on in the year. The people had expressed their thanks by running to the palace doors and asking for entrance. In the end, Itachi came out and settled it by looking very eerie and mysterious indeed.

More people decided to patronize and trade in their countries more often. People were satisfied with their own families, jobs that weren't TOO bad.

"You and I Touchy-sama sure work together real well!" Naruto meant it as a joke, but he could hear Sasuke growl, as if taking it seriously.

The blond chuckled softly at the reaction he received.

"I'll be handing over my duties to nii-san for awhile. We're going to the Hyuuga Kingdom," Sasuke said in his monotonous tone as he continued to do his work at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Well, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow," Sasuke answered flatly, now looking through a document and signed it.

"I see. You sure it's fine to hand it over?"

This time, Sasuke looked up and had an expression that Naruto couldn't tell.

"Tell the news to nii-san. He'll know what to do. And tell him we'll be gone for three days. The latest possible day would be the fourth day."

"Yes." And off his servant went to tell Itachi the information.

00000

They were standing by the palace's great doors that were open. The carriage and horses were ready. It would take almost half a day to get by Hyuuga's Kingdom, so they decided to pass by Sand, maybe turn in a bit for food and a break and then leave. So, now the time was early morning, they might get there by evening or so. By that time, they would be joining the Hyuuga for dinner.

The snow was falling slowly and there was light drizzling, making Naruto shiver. Sasuke was beside him and he noticed the shudders the blond was giving, so he asked Naruto to get up the carriage first. After all, it was warmer inside.

Kakashi and Itachi soon joined him by the carriage doors which were open.

"Have fun there Sasuke and Naruto!" The raven swore Kakashi just gave a suggestive wink at him.

"Go back and do your work Kakashi." An irate Sasuke ground out his words.

"Careful otouto. The road there might have robbers and thieves," Itachi said emotionlessly, even though there was concern in his red eyes.

"I know. Thanks for the warning," With that said, Sasuke climbed into the carriage, sat down beside Naruto and got the horseman to get the carriage going.

Inside was considerably warmer, Sasuke noted. He had put on an extra cloak just in case. He looked over at Naruto and realized that the blond had suddenly shifted closer to him.

"Are you cold?" _That was a stupid question. Obviously he's cold!_

Naruto nodded and his teeth chattered.

"Come here."

The blond looked at him confusedly but obliged.

Sasuke took off his cloak and wrapped it around both of them. The cloak kept both of them close together as they sat shoulder to shoulder.

_So warm… _It was so comfortable that his servant had fallen asleep.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto but instead found a head rested on his shoulder. The raven let a smile work up his face and he too, leaned his head onto Naruto's gently.

The journey was going to take some time, and Sasuke just thought he deserved a break.

0000000000

A/N: You guys didn't expect I would update early eh? Okay, sine there isn't much in this chapter and the biggest problem has gone over! Biggest problem is actually the relationship between Itachi and Sasuke. Now that it's over, I can concentrate once again on SasuNaru! –evil laughter-

Neji: Why are they coming over for?

Sasuke: To visit you, duh.

Naruto: Well, kinda. Sasuke deserved a break!

Itachi: I can't believe we patched up otouto.

Sasuke: Me neither. Stupid blasted toilet bowl!

Me: I hope you guys thoroughly enjoyed this! And once again, thank you for all who reviewed the last chapter and made my reviews spring all the way up to 111! It was WONDERFUL. I was so freakin' happy when I saw the reviews. It made me super duper motivated, and thus I posted this chapter earlier. :)

And it seems like people here have terrible memory! Fancy remembering the name wrongly and translating it to a totally different word! XD –referring to Naruto and Itachi!- Both are muddle-headed. :)

Cami: And I accidentally was on my friends account when I commented on the last chapter! D Hee. I think I have some sort of short-term memory loss. x3 And I'm sorry to everyone about making you wait an extra 2 days for this chapter. Now please don't throw things at me for being slow, I'm sick and... stuff. .

Me: See? Cami's so sweet! She apologized. Ah well, don't blame her, because I was motivated to actually do this early and FINISHED this chapter in 2 days (or less).


	8. Day 1: Of Rescuing and Settling Down

A/N: Hey all! It's the eighth chapter! Thanks for sticking with me all throughout, and I love every single person who may not have reviewed, but read my story! Thank you to those who found it interesting and amazing. :) I'll keep trying harder!

Itachi: Thanks to **Kaikouken**'s kick-ass review again, toilet bowl says to dedicate this chapter to her AGAIN. Oh, and she includes her beta, **Cheerfulest** (A.K.A Cami) into her 'to-dedicate-to' list!

All: -CLAPS FOR THEM-

Me: Here, take a pizza piece, all of you! And I mean, even my reviewers. XD

Kakashi: Do I get one?

Me: No prob. Just share with Iruka.

Iruka: -blushblushblush-

Me: Where's Sauce Gay?

Itachi: Glad you used the name I gave him. And well, he's-

-BACKGROUND: MOANS! GROANS!! SCREAMS!!!-

Me: I don't wanna know…In ANY CASE, ENJOY CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!

Cami: I wanna know! 8DD -watches gay sexx while eating pizza- I could live like this forever...

Me: Cami's a perv!!! XD

**Day 1: Of Rescuing and Settling Down**

0000000000

"Naruto…"

"Mnnh…" Said blond gave a protesting moan, clearly saying that he didn't want to get up.

"We're at the Sand Country…" The raven beside him was starting to get annoyed with Naruto. Then, as a punishment, Sasuke pulled the blanket off of Naruto.

The blond awoke immediately as he felt cold air rush over him, as he struggled to grip something or even _someone_ to him so that he could keep the warmth.

"Bastard, what was that for?!" Naruto asked, disgruntled, yet at the same time a pout adorned his still sleepy face.

And Sasuke couldn't ignore or erase the thought that had just crossed his mind.

_Freaking cute dobe._

He thought he was utterly insane to have thought of that.

"I said to wake up, and we're at the Sand Country. Don't you want to go around and take a look? We can only have the break up to half an hour, and you wasted five minutes of it!" Sasuke wasn't actually pissed, but he was _acting_ pissed. He was indeed a practiced man, a great actor.

"Fine, I'll get my ass up…" Naruto rubbed his right eye with his fists and slowly got up. There was no room for stretching (a habit that Naruto always got when he sat down for too long, or just woke up), so he left the carriage, although immediately regretting as he felt cold air piercing his skin as he shivered. He was done stretching and found that Sasuke was already in front of him, talking to a guard of the city. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he knew that the guard looked mad. However, the guard's expression changed in the next second, and so did Sasuke's. From annoyed to smug, Naruto noted. The gates of the city opened and Sasuke stepped in, looked behind and fingered for his servant to follow.

And so, they moved to a stall that was near the entrance of the gates so they would have an easier time leaving.

They settled down by a noodle stall and had a simple meal. For Naruto, he had miso ramen while the king had plain ramen.

"Why plain, Sasuke? Ramen's delicious with miso flavoring!"

"I don't like things that have too much flavoring." Sasuke deadpanned as he picked his ramen a little, and then started to eat.

"Phhut you scchhoulm't phiic sphuch phhain schtuff," He paused to swallow and continued, "Don't you have taste buds? Or are they not working?"

Sasuke chose not to answer since he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He swore a lot of people were staring at his servant gobbling down three bowls of ramen in less than fifteen minutes. It was a scary sight to see. He wondered where the blond got the 'quick-eating' ability from.

00000

"How much longer, Sasuke?" Naruto pouted.

_Third time he calls me by my name, and I think I'm starting to like that a lot._

"Soon… Should be about just a couple of miles away," Sasuke said, staring outside of the window. The carriage seemed to be moving slowly.

It was very slow, but the raven could just feel it stop. He could hear footsteps outside, hurried and fast.

Naruto was going to ask, but Sasuke held his hand up to his mouth.

"Give us your money and we'll let you go!"

Then the warning came back to his head again. The warning from Itachi: _Careful otouto. The road there might have robbers and thieves. _This made him wonder if Itachi had planned this, but then again, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. It was just a pure coincidence.

Just then, he realized that he did not have much money at all to even give them since he only wanted to travel to and back from Hyuuga Kingdom only, and that was all.

He opened the door cautiously and saw three masked robbers at the front of his carriage, and another two, both looked big, was right in front of him. He wasn't sure how many there were around, but for now, there was five masked men.

He took out the money he had and threw it at them.

They looked at it and one of them spat on the ground. "Are you joking with me? That's all you have for such an expensive carriage? I don't believe it."

Sasuke didn't want to endanger all of their own lives, and decided to be a little nicer, "Seriously, that's all I have. You can search, but that's really all I have." He put up his hands and shook his head lightly.

The other door of the carriage opened up suddenly and Naruto screamed. Sasuke's head whipped back and saw the poor blond being pulled out of the carriage, kicking and struggling forcefully. Naruto was held down by two other men who were masked as well.

Now he regretted not bringing any bodyguards with him.

It looked like things would have to get rough.

He wanted to turn back but instead, felt something hit his head and the next thing he saw was black.

00000

_Naruto…_

His mind told him to get up and look for Naruto, but he couldn't move. His legs were tied together and his hands were tied behind him. _Not bad, these guys made the ropes real tight… Now to search for something sharp to cut the ropes…_

His eyes darted around the dark room and found Naruto, still unconscious but on a bed. Strange thing was, why wasn't he tied up? He frowned but continued to look around, and found a small dagger resting on the tabletop.

He desperately tried to shift around and move towards the table, but his whole body wasn't coordinating. _God damn it, I just need to move… slightly further… _He swore he looked like some weird wriggling worm which was struggling to move. If someone had been there watching all along, that someone might've thought that he was some circus clown.

_Just a little bit more… _He struggled to move forward.

Then it struck him. _What the… I could just reach my legs towards it and kick it off! It's just right at the edge of the table. I swear I'm not thinking right today…_

He started to kick at the table, not too hard so as to not let the rest of the people (who may be right outside) realize that he was awake. Slowly and surely, the dagger moved a little more towards the edge and he timed. Once the weight of the hilt gets too heavy when it reaches the edge, he would move away when it falls.

TOK! The dagger dropped and it stuck into the wooden floor. _That was close… A little more and I could've been stabbed._

He slowly pulled it out and started to work on releasing himself of the ropes. Just then, the door flung open and in came two masked men, and one unmasked from before.

The one who asked for money earlier on had light brown eyes and very spiky hair. His mask was taken off and revealed his face. He looked like he was tortured, beaten, and scars ran all over his face. _What happened to his face…?_

"Ha, looks like you're awake eh? Well, this is not a kidnap, so don't worry. We'll _probably_ let you go after we've had our…" the spiky haired guy's eyes shifted to Naruto, and back to Sasuke again, "…fun."

Sasuke's heart began to beat like a drum. What were they going to do to Naruto? No, he wasn't going to let them, whatever they were going to do! He continued to cut at the ropes which bound him while trying his best to remain calm. _Damn dagger, fucking blunt!_ Luckily, behind him was a wall and he could press into it so that his movements are not obvious.

The spiky haired man moved towards Naruto, sat down right beside and brought up his rough hand to caress Naruto's cheek. The blond flinched at that action and slowly, his eyes opened. He realized that he was on a bed, and what was worse a man was stroking his cheek. He brought his hands up and flailed them about, trying to somehow hit the man hard but it was useless. He wanted to scream but no voice came out. The robber had pinned him on the bed and started to lick and suck at his neck. Naruto shut his eyes tight and bit his lips. He knew what was coming.

But… where was Sasuke? No… he didn't want to open his eyes right now. He didn't want to see that man in front of him, unless it was Sasuke.

Sasuke was enraged. _Fucking asshole, touching Naruto… must kill him! Chop his limbs off!!!_ He cut harder at the ropes.

He saw Naruto struggling and whimpering, yet he couldn't do anything. Why was he so… weak? Sasuke's mind chided, _This isn't the time to be scolding yourself! SAVE NARUTO! SAVE YOUR FRIEND!_

He snapped. All ropes came off in just three seconds, and in a flash, he punched all men painfully and hard. He dropped the dagger beside Naruto and wanted to pick him up. Instead, Naruto curled up protectively and whimpered.

"Naruto… Naruto… It's me, Sasuke… Naruto!" He reached his hand out slowly and hugged the blond close to him. He parted and whispered, "It's me, Naruto… Look carefully. I'm not a bad guy."

This time, Naruto's eyes opened up and indeed, he saw Sasuke's face.

"S-Sasuke… that guy… he tried-tried to…"

It hurt Sasuke. It hurt him deep. He felt as if like his heart was pricked by needles, and it slowly bled. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy from crying and yet he couldn't do anything to stop him from crying.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened. It meant danger. It was by pure instinct that Sasuke picked up the dagger beside Naruto and spun around to stab it right into the unmasked man's stomach. Blood oozed from the wound as the man dropped back onto the ground, dead and limp. Sasuke didn't care if he killed someone. If that someone had touched Naruto, he deserved to die.

"Come on Naruto, we don't have time! We have to get out of here!" Not waiting any further, he picked up the blond bridal-style (he never noticed the blush on the blond's face) and hurried out, not pausing for a minute. Luckily they were only in a shack and not in some weird headquarters for robbers; otherwise they would've had a hard time getting out.

It was a surprise for him since he saw his horseman all ready with the carriage and was there signaling to him.

"How… did you get out?" Sasuke asked with curiosity and disbelief.

"Well, I merely used my fists." The man gave a blinding smile.

"I… see. Anyway, we shall continue towards the Hyuuga Kingdom, and we have to reach there fast." He boarded the carriage quickly and set Naruto down on his lap.

The carriage started to move.

"S-Sasuke-sama… I… I'm scared. I'm scared that man will come back! I'm scared that I'll-"

"Shh. Everything's alright now. That man is gone and dead. Listen to me, _he's gone and dead._" Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes and found fear, disbelief…

Then slowly, it changed to a light smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama…" The blond brightened up considerably.

"For?"

"For being my savior." His grin returned full-force.

"That was cheesy," Sasuke sweatdropped.

"It was supposed to cheese you out!"

"There is no such term as 'cheese you out', dobe."

His servant stuck his tongue out playfully at the raven.

They stayed that way, light hearted and happy for the rest of the journey. And yes, they stayed that way, meaning the blond was still on his lap, and none of them realized it.

00000

They had reached the palace gates, but Sasuke couldn't move. He wondered why and realized that Naruto had been sitting on him all along, and he didn't realize it. He allowed a little blush to spread across his face. Perhaps they had gotten _too_ comfortable.

"We've arrived, dobe…" Sasuke's voice was unusually soft.

Naruto wondered why, and found out that he had been sitting on Sasuke's lap for the past hour or so. _It's so comfy though… no wonder I didn't even notice._ Naruto just had to admit that it was warm inside and he needed the comfort of what had happened earlier on… He scolded himself for recalling the bad events that happened earlier on. He shifted those thoughts away and got off Sasuke, regretting this as the warmth was lost.

They got off the carriage and Sasuke went forward to the guards of the palace. How coincidental it was that Neji's cousin, Hinata, walked past the palace gates and realized that Uchiha Sasuke had come to visit!

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata ran towards him and happily greeted him. "Y-You didn't tell us you were visiting…"

"Ah, it's fine Hinata. I just wanted to come over suddenly. It's us who should say sorry for the intrusion," Sasuke bowed his head lightly as an apology.

"No, no! It's great that you'd c-come over. I'm sure Neji-nii-san would be pleased to see you! Come in," Hinata stepped aside and led the way.

Both of them walked in front as the blond followed slowly behind, observing the palace walkway. It was very nicely decorated; The path had famous and well-designed carpets, seats for decoration, paintings of… lavender-eyed people. Oh yes, the Hyuuga family! The ancestors, he supposed. A few vases here and there, and beautiful flowers to make the area look fresh and welcome.

"I'm glad that you have stuttered a lot less over the years. Don't worry, it's a compliment. You're going to have to use your voice for a lot of talking when you take over."

Hinata blushed heavily, but smiled. Sasuke had always been nice to her, but mean to the other girls for a particular reason. She knew, and was glad that she wasn't a Sasuke fangirl. Otherwise, she would be competing with the rest of the female princesses for the raven's heart.

"Please wait here. I'll call Neji-nii-san i-in," She nodded to the two of them who sat down by the chairs.

The hall was grand and beautiful. The chandelier at the top was bright and lovely, lighting up the whole room. The seat at the end of the hall resembled the seat Sasuke usually sat on, gold and elegant. The work had to be precise and every detail had to be seen, even the smallest ones.

"Wow…this place rocks! It's so pretty…" Naruto was in awe.

"So you're saying our palace sucks?" The raven sounded displeased.

"Yeah, well, it's gloomy and moody." The blond said as a matter-of-fact.

The raven was going to retort but the doors of the hall flung open, and in came Neji.

"Neji-sama!" The blond got up, greeted happily and waved.

"Naruto." Neji nodded and moved towards the both of them.

"How's life here? Haven't seen you in a long time!" Naruto pouted cutely.

"I'm fine," Neji lifted his hand to pat the blond's head.

None of them noticed an already pissed Sasuke turning even more pissed.

Sasuke coughed to get their attention and said with a strangely strangled voice, "C'mon Neji. I gotta talk to you."

Neji looked at him funny for a second and instructed Naruto to follow Hinata so that he could rest in the guest rooms provided for them.

00000

"You didn't visit." It was more of a statement, a direct statement from Sasuke. Uchihas were not ones to beat around the bush. They were direct, with an exception to certain situations.

"I was busy with affairs and my torturous uncle is not going to let me off easily. Though I feel much freer now since Hinata-sama is undergoing HIS training... So, how was your little act?" Neji asked in sudden interest.

"Well, not all that bad, especially the blond."

Therefore, the story was recited and told. Sasuke included the parts when they traveled to the Hyuuga Kingdom.

"I see… So that is what happened, eh?" Neji looked at the raven sat in front of him, amused.

"What's with that look, Neji?" The Uchiha was still quite pissed.

"I'm quite amazed that you and Naruto work so well… And you ask me about your feelings towards Naruto? Only _you_ would understand. My advice is that you should spend more time with him, and try to find out. That blond is not bad though," Neji shrugged.

Sasuke was in deep thought. _Neji is quite right about that. But how would I know what I feel and how I feel for Naruto?_

"You're inwardly agreeing that you like Naruto?"

"No… I just enjoy his company…" Sasuke looked at anywhere but Neji's lavender colored eyes.

"You seem to be in denial Sasuke," Neji shook his head and continued, "You see, you asked him to act with you to get rid of, what was her name? Princess Chicken was it? Yes, you asked him to lend a hand to you when you could've gotten rid of her single-handedly. You could've been firm and just chased her away, but you didn't. I only _suggested_ that you could use Naruto for help, and you did.

"During the act, you used a little bit too much of the situation… Okay then, that's fine and essential for the extra effect."

"What about during the ride to my palace? You cared for him so much you let him sit on your lap throughout the whole journey? If it was Kakashi, he would've laughed at your perverted side." The long haired boy smirked at the light blush that formed at Sasuke's face.

"Face it," He continued, though he sounded serious now, "You don't just care about him as a friend anymore. In my opinion, he's probably your… special friend. It depends on whether you want to take it further, or you want to leave it at where it is now. Do you feel happy with this arrangement? Do you feel happy or contented around him? How does he make you feel when he does something in particular? Why do you feel that way when are with him?" He paused for some response from the Uchiha or whatever, however, the raven remained silent.

"Think about it yourself Sasuke," He ended with a shake of his head, and he pulled out the chess set. "Care to go for a game or sparring session again? We didn't spar the last time when I went to your palace."

The man in front of him seemed to wake up from his trance and said simply, "Spar it is then."

00000

CHING! KIANG!

_Noisy! What's that sound…?_

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's that sound?"

"I-I have no idea Naruto-kun. M-Maybe we can go check it o-out," Hinata said shyly.

With a sprint, Naruto headed towards the sound and found Neji and Sasuke fighting in a room. Hinata followed closely behind, trying her best to catch up with Naruto's pace.

The blond panicked, _Why are they fighting? Did they fall out? Oh my god, that's bad! I gotta stop them!!_

"Stop fighting!" Naruto dashed towards Sasuke to hold him back.

"Wha-?" Before the raven could even finish his sentence, he was thrown back by a weight which was forced on him, and it resulted in his (already abused) butt to fall _graciously_ on the solid, hard floor. Again. For the second (or was it the third? Sasuke had lost count) time.

Hinata gasped.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke looked at his servant, very mortified because of one: their position, and two: Naruto's… 'glomp'.

Hinata's vision was blurred.

The whiskered cheek boy, still unaware of their position, just sat up and said, "You guys were fighting! But why? I thought you guys were good friends!"

Hinata's head was getting dizzy.

"Whoa Naruto, easy there. You got it all wrong," Neji said as he sheathed his sword.

"Yeah, we were just sparring, since it has been our habit ever since. Only that last time it was because Neji's visit was so short, we didn't have time." The Uchiha explained slowly. "And get off of me dobe."

Everything seemed to be slowing down for Hinata.

Said dobe flushed so many different shades of red that he 'eeped' and got off of his king. He muttered a soft 'sorry'.

The Hyuuga chucked inwardly at this scene. _The Uchiha can be so dumb at some times. Trust that he still asks me about his 'feeling's towards Naruto… _Inner Neji shook his head.

A 'thud' was heard behind.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji gasped and ran towards his cousin.

His cousin's eyes were spinning (like narutos, and I mean the narutos that are the fish cake thingies in ramen) and she looked unconscious.

"How did she faint?" Naruto asked, very concerned.

_Most likely because of your position…_ "I think her body is rather weak, since she was sick for a period of time…" Neji lied. He knew Hinata had… 'reactions' to such situations.

"We'd better get her back to her room." The blond suggested.

00000

"You think Hinata-chan is going to be alright?" Naruto asked Sasuke for the umpteenth time.

Sasuke spat, "If you want to know, why don't you just go and visit her?"

"Did you have to be so mean?" Hurt was evident in Naruto's voice.

"That is to stop you from asking. Dobe." Sasuke added for extra effect.

And it earned him a girly shriek from the dobe.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" The blond was pissed.

As pissed as he was, his stomach decided to growl.

"Hungry, dobe?" This time, the raven smirked smugly.

Naruto pouted cutely and muttered softly, "Of course I am, teme."

"It's night time anyway. It should be dinner time for them."

A knock came from the door and a servant called for them to go have dinner.

"**YAY! DINNER!!**" Naruto whooped.

_Dobe._ Sasuke just had to smile lightly.

00000

"Man, I didn't expect the food here to be so good!" Naruto said as he rubbed his tummy with a contented sigh.

"Dobe, don't sleep in the next room." Sasuke said flatly.

"What? Then where do you want me to sleep? On the floor?" Naruto said indignantly.

"There's a couch over there."

"Do you know that it's colder in the Hyuuga Kingdom than in the Uchiha Kingdom, teme? Do you want me to freeze to death?"

"There's blankets." This little… tiff reminded him of Kakashi and him, when Kakashi started answering him with short and smart-ass answers.

"Temeee!!" The blond pouted again (he seemed to be really doing that a lot lately).

"Well then, it's settled. Just stay put there will you?" The Uchiha walked towards the closet and took out another blanket. "Here, take this." And threw it at Naruto's face, in which because Naruto ate too much and his reflexes were a bit… conked up today, it hit him square in the face. The raven thought this was funny (and he couldn't deny cute, too) and started to chuckle.

00000

Sasuke tossed and turned in bed. Strange, he thought, that it was weird having someone else sleeping in the same room with him. Yet at the same time, that person shouldn't be far away from him…

THUD.

Sasuke propped himself up and smiled lightly that his dobe had fallen off the couch but still asleep. One thing was, the dobe was curled up and seemed to be… shivering.

_Stupid dobe… _He left the warm covers unwillingly and hissed slightly as cold air stung his skin. _Naruto was right, it is indeed colder here compared to the Uchiha Kingdom._

He dragged himself towards his servant and found this sight completely too cute. If only if he could draw very well…

Naruto was curled up cutely, his eyebrows were set into a light frown, his mouth was slightly open and his toes were curled too. Sasuke did not know if he should squeal (UCHIHAS DO NOT SQUEAL!) at this sight, or if he should just shake his head. He did neither, though. Instead, he picked the blond up, not back to the couch, but the bed that he would be sleeping on.

His mind chided, _What the hell is wrong with you?! It's dangerous to keep a cute and adorable and huggable and f-_ He stopped his mind from going further.

Luckily for Naruto, this bed was suitable for two people to sleep on, but it was a little smaller compared to the one Sasuke had in his own room. So, contact couldn't be avoided. In fact, the raven didn't even seek contact, but the contact came on its own.

The blond had decided to make himself comfortable by curling into his king and nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck, making the raven blush heavily.

_You know, we're under the covers of a blanket… so maybe hanky-panky cannot be avoided... _Sasuke mentally kicked himself for such thoughts. No, he kicked his other self, his perverted self for such thoughts.

But maybe just a teeny weeny insy little bit of contact wouldn't hurt, right? And so, Sasuke fell into a deep slumber as he slung his arm around Naruto.

The night was cold, but it wasn't for the two of them.

0000000000

A/N: -gets killed by readers' big cars- I know this chapter is crap, but next chapter will promise to have more SasuNaru moments! Big thanks again to all readers! You guys deserve a hug, even after running me over with cars.

Sasuke: You said to have more of SasuNaru this chapter.

Me: Well, there IS more in this chapter than the previous ones, agreed? Hey, and it's the first time you and Naruto sleep together on a BED!

Sasuke: -grumble buthereisn'tenough grumble-

Kakashi: Am I gonna appear again? When?

Me: No idea. Soon though, when they return.

Neko-chan: MEEEOWW. Weewiews pwease!

Me: Aww. xDD It just said 'reviews please'.

Cami: Sweet jesus a talking cat! o.o

Me: Hey hey! Akamaru could talk too! In that…no idea which episode, but it was supposed to be a New Year episode, but…it was a long, long time ago. xD


	9. Day 2 and 3: Of Fun and Laughter

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you really enjoyed MY chapter 8! Thanks again to Cami (A.K.A. **Cheerfulest**) for helping me edit this chapter!!! And sorry for the shortness... It's like, less than 4000 words. XD

Sasuke: I know that stupid brain of yours is starting to work right now, correct? So, start putting in all the SasuNaru, damn it!

Me: Tsk, such an impatient fella! –pokes Sasuke- I understand your feelings Sasuke, but don't worry. It's really coming in in this chapter!

Sasuke: -stalks off-

Me: WHAT KIND OF A SHIT ATTITUDE IS THAT?!

Cami: Woah, I'm editing this chapter like, 100 floors the wrong state! o.o Michigan is kind of killing my brain... at least my grammar is still good. :D

Me: As usual, ignore Cami. Ever since she's gone to Michigan, she's becoming more and more…UN-Cami. xD

I hope all of you know who Cami is. Cami is my beta, not my imaginary or make-up character. She's a great beta since she's a grammar geek…So, the self-inserts of 'Cami' are by her and not ME. So, if anyone of you were confused as in, 'who's this weird Cami thingy?' then there you have it! It's my beta. And it's 'cause I send my chapters to her so that she can edit it, then she'd send it back, leaving behind self-inserts. (BAD CAMI!)

_Anyways_, enjoy chapter 9! –cackles evilly-

**Day 2 and 3: Of Fun and Laughter**

0000000000

Sunlight shone and lit the whole room. It was morning, and a lot less cold, too.

Naruto felt a whole lot warmer than last night. Strange, why did he feel so warm? Why was there a huge blanket over him? Eh? He was originally on a couch, how come it now feels like a bed? And why was there an arm over him? He was pressed against something which was rising and falling... But, what kind of a thing rises and falls? It was definitely something... no, it should be a... HUMAN?!

He daringly raised his head and he came face to face with an all-too-familiar being, Uchiha Sasuke, his king and master.

His head was spinning, questions were raised. Why the hell was he pressed up against Sasuke? How the hell did he end up on the bed? Did he sleepwalk? Was he dreaming? Was this all some weird dream that he fell into because he was-

His train of thoughts were disturbed by the sudden movement his bedmate made. He felt himself being pressed flush against Sasuke as the raven shifted and _almost_ lay on top of him. His heart beat like a drum, fast and rapidly.

_Oh my GOD. Why the hell-?! How the hell-?! Shit, if he finds out that I-! Oh yes, I gotta get out of this situation now, as soundlessly as possible…_

The blond's eyebrow twitched as he tried his best to somehow wiggle out of Sasuke's firm grasp without waking the raven up. Unfortunately, being the possessive Uchiha he was, he held Naruto tighter and secured his hold on Naruto by slinging his leg over the poor blond.

The cerulean eyed boy blushed a brilliant shade of red and tried even harder, but to no avail. It was impossible to run away from an Uchiha, a possessive one at that too! He panicked as he shifted his eyes from Sasuke as he thought, _SHIT! He's not letting go! God damn it all, he's going to slaughter me when he wakes up!_

It looked like he had to do something about this situation. He pushed Sasuke down for the third time, letting the onyx eyed boy land on the solid floor once again on his butt.

He turned his head, and came nose to nose with the raven. He could feel the other's breath on his mouth, so damn warm, so damn...

Dark onyx eyes were staring right back at him, but clouded from just waking up from slumber.

Milliseconds passed like minutes.

Minutes passed like hours…

Hours passed like days…

No, they didn't stare for that long, but it just felt like many days staring at each other.

With a loud and manly (ahem, girly) shriek, Naruto mustered all his energy he could (even without breakfast) and tossed Sasuke off of him, and once again the raven landed on the hard and cold floor with a 'thud'. Ouch, his bum was over-abused now.

"Why the hell did you do that for Naruto?" He got up, rubbing his sore bum.

"That should've been MY question Sasuke!"

Again, Sasuke mused at the way the blond called him. He really liked the way he was being called. The next question almost made him laugh, _almost._

"Were you trying to rape me?!" The blond's face was red, but his eyes were serious. He had his arms wrapped around himself protectively. Yet somehow this scene was re-enacted in Sasuke's head and it turned out comical. All Sasuke could do was push them away and concentrate at this situation.

"No I wasn't. Yesterday, in the middle of the night, you fell off the damned couch and I had to pick you up from the floor, set you nicely on the bed."

"Why couldn't you sleep on the couch then?!" There it was again, the cute pout. The signature pout by Uzumaki Naruto.

"So what, you expect me to go cold? And anyway, I'm the king; you're the servant after all. So, I believe _you_ should be the one to sleep on the couch. But anyway, I saw you shivering from the cold, and I got you on the bed instead. You should thank me rather than shriek at me like a banshee…" Sasuke yawned.

The pout was still there, but he kept silent.

After a moment of silence, the blond spoke up, "Sorry then, I mistook you for a rapist. BUT THE FACT DOESN'T CHANGE THAT YOU STILL MOLEST PEOPLE IN YOUR SLEEP!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, who just walked off towards the bathroom.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!"

"But _I_ am…" Sasuke's tone was firm and he was annoyed. Loud mouths early in the morning totally killed his mood for the day. "Come prepare my bath now." He had absolutely no more energy to shout or just talk loudly.

00000

"Your bath is done Sa- OH MY GOD!" Poor Naruto did NOT want to see that 'something' and turned away.

"What is wrong with you dobe? We're all men anyway…" Now Sasuke couldn't resist rolling his eyes. His servant had damaged his virgin eyes once, and now _he_ should do it back to the blond. A strange way to revenge, but still, it works. _Anyway_, he had a lot of handsomeness and suaveness to show off, and this was giving him an opportunity, so why not?

Said blond was currently averting his eyes to ANYTHING except THERE.

_Is that…?_

"Dobe, your nose is bleeding."

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto didn't bother shutting his eyes when he turned back, and suffered an even heavier nosebleed.

The raven just stood there and shook his head. _He's going to die from the loss of blood._

He picked up a cloth by the sink and threw it at the dobe.

"Use it."

Naruto muttered a soft 'thanks' and cleaned his poor abused nose.

"Have you taken a bath yet?" Sasuke asked from inside the tub.

_Hold on a second, how did he get into the tub so quickly?!_ Naruto wondered.

"No, not yet. I was being molested by you this morning! I had _no_ chance to take a bath. I'll go over right no-"

"It's fine. Just share a bath with me."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, again.

"My ears are damaged enough already dobe. Don't ask 'why' or 'what' and just jump in, not literally though. The tub's big enough for both of us. Don't ask for a reason."

_I guess I can find out more things from this._ Sasuke mentally told himself. The raven really wanted to give a lame excuse, like, "It's for the sake of conserving water, you know?" But he just shrugged it off. He realized that Naruto's lameness had rubbed on him.

Once Naruto was all stripped out of his clothes, he contemplated on NOT getting into the bath. _He's probably gonna molest me some more, and I'm NAKED DAMN IT! ...Ahem, he's going to... NO DIRTY THOUGHTS! _It seemed like his mind wasn't helping at all by thinking of the _consequences_ of stepping into that bathtub.

"I'm not going to eat you, dobe." _Though I _did_ think of that… _Inner Perverted Sasuke thought, but the raven just shook his head. _No way, that'd only scare him._

The water rippled a little as Naruto set his foot and then his leg, and finally his whole body in.

It was so comfortable to be in a tub of warm water, and very suitable for a cold day. However, getting out would be a very troublesome thing. The air was cold, but the blond didn't want to sit in there until his skin wrinkled. Although he should've gotten out much sooner, he'd wait until Sasuke was done, no matter how cold it was.

"Alright now, do what you have to do." Sasuke turned and leaned against the bathtub with his front, and his back faced Naruto. Obviously, his servant caught on and, shaking off of the thoughts he previously had, the dobe proceeded to massage the raven's shoulder and back.

When it was all over, the blond was thoroughly surprised that nothing had happened. At least, not yet, but soon maybe!

Little did he know that when he was massaging, a lot of things went through the Uchiha's head.

00000

"Well, since Naruto insists on going out…" Neji started.

They had been discussing certain things, but were interrupted by a bubbly blond, who had to bounce about and plead Sasuke to go out. Neji just sat by his desk, and looked amusedly at this scene, where Sasuke turned away, and Naruto just kept asking the same question repeatedly. If it were him, he would've been annoyed, but he could tell from the Uchiha's face, he _could_ have been enjoying it. Neji chuckled inwardly, _this is all too fun_.

"Fine, _fine_, we'll _go._" Sasuke said in his annoyed tone, but the other brunette could tell he was just _faking_ it.

Naruto continued to bounce excitedly as they finished up and wrapped up for the day. Neji had told them that today wouldn't be as cold as it was yesterday, and there would be no need to bring such thick coats.

"Eh? It isn't as cold? But it was cold yesterday night! This morning when I woke up, I... erm, was very cold!" Naruto blushed slightly as the recalled what happened when morning came.

"Oh? You sure? I wouldn't think so if you had someone beside you. Perhaps you were alone?" The question was directed at the Uchiha's servant, but Neji smirked at Sasuke, who in turn averted his gaze from Neji's though he remained stoic.

Since he was getting no response from the stubborn raven, he decided to give it up, and got Hinata along as well. He _did_ warn her about her condition, but she insisted on coming along. Ah well, there was always Neji around.

00000

"Oh my god! It's so pretty! C'mon Hinata-chan, let's go!" He pulled the girl's hand and dragged her towards the nicely decorated stall. Sasuke could only twitch his eyebrow at the very sight of Naruto basically _ignorning_ him and going with _someone_ else.

"Jealous?" Today, Hyuuga Neji was smug, and Sasuke just didn't want to live.

"Die you asshole," the raven spat.

"Tsk tsk, language Uchiha," Neji reprimanded and continued, tone still very arrogant, "I believe you had a jolly good time having a good night's rest on a _certain_ pillow."

"What the fuck?" Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga like he had grown another head.

The other two had gone rather far, and Neji had decided to just spit it all out and spare the torture for the onyx eyed boy.

"Right right. If you don't remember, you were cuddling Naruto today, early in the morning, and you were enjoying every second of it. Do you not agree with me? And you can't deny that by the way. It's the truth."

"How did you-"

"Let's just say I have super bionic eyes (1). I have my ways, Sasuke, you really don't know it, do you? Nothing can escape my eyes." Neji's tone was suddenly serious.

Silence had taken over, though there was still noise on the streets.

"So, do you admit it?" Neji asked, and Sasuke had this confused look on his face. That made Neji chuckle.

"What?" The raven seemed to be pissed off at pretty much everything that was in his vicinity and tried to glare holes through it all, especially the man that was currently standing in front of him.

"Well, that look made me very amused. Anyway, I'm asking you if you've thought through it."

There was no response.

"I guess the only way is to figure it out yourself," And with that, the long haired brunette strode off to find the duo that set off earlier.

At last, they (Neji in front, Sasuke behind thinking hard) found them looking at some ornament shop.

"Let's go, dobe." His tone was pissed, and Naruto knew better than to disobey.

"Right! Just let me get something for my friends first!"

In the end, they ended up carrying a few baskets back to the castle. Naruto had bought a bit too much, and decided to pass it out to other poor people if there was too much.

There went another day. Neji suddenly had something important to do and left the two alone in the room, calling Hinata to go along with him as well.

And there we have it, Sasuke and Naruto. Alone. In a damn room.

"Neh, Sasuke, played in the snow before?" Naruto asked as he stared out of the window, one arm propped up to support his chin. His butt just had to jut out since he was standing up, and the window was a bit low.

The raven couldn't help but stare at that butt while he answered, "Not really, since I usually spend my time in my room."

The blond made a sudden movement and turned around. Thus, Sasuke had no choice but to lift his eyes up. He wanted to stare a little bit more...

"Let's go play then! You know I can teach you to play! It's always fun. You came to take a break and just relax right? So, I think we could borrow this opportunity since Neji ran off." Without an answer from the Uchiha, the cerulean eyed boy dragged the onyx eyed boy out of the castle and to the snowy courtyard.

It was big and a beautiful piece of white was spread out of the field, giving the both of them a feeling of what purity was.

"Wow... so beautiful..." Naruto was in awe and started to walk all about, leaving footprints everywhere.

Sure, Uchiha Sasuke had seen a lot of things in his (short being only 17 years) life, but this was a first. He silently agreed with Naruto about how magnificent this place seemed.

He watched as the blond skipped and hopped about, making footprints all over the place. Sasuke followed suit, only to step into the prints that Naruto had made. They had forgotten to take their coats out, but it seemed like the cold air didn't matter to either of them. Probably it was the moment that they were having... so warm...

The Uchiha's eyes softened considerably as he watched his blond servant skipping about and rolling random little snowballs. He was so distracted that his whole face changed when he felt something cold and prickly hit his face, a rather hard hit too, he admitted mentally. He realized it was the little snowballs that the whiskered-cheeked boy had been making. How stupid he was to not have realized that. And the change of his expression...? From blank (a little loving as well) to pissed, enraged, mortified, annoyed and so on and so forth, you name it.

Without his brain processing what he was about to do, he just (due to his reflexes) randomly grabbed a rather big chunk of snow and thrust it at Naruto, and it barely missed his shoulder, _barely_. Oh, Uchihas were not those who give up easily! Naruto knew he sought for trouble, but he was prepared for it. The raven picked up another one from the ground, and the blond followed the same action. Both of them looked serious for this anticipating battle.

And thus, the snowball war began!

00000

Time seemed to have passed quickly, for when they actually began the snowball war in the late afternoon, it ended in the late evening.

Both of them lay on the thick snow and stared up at the sky, ignoring the frgidness of the air and ground.

"Hey, I'm gonna teach you this, Sasuke!"

Naruto shifted slightly further away from Sasuke and started to position himself in a spread-eagled in thick snow. Then, he began to sweep his limbs back and forth, creating indents through the snow. He then carefully climbed back up and left the area, patting away snow that gathered on his clothing.

"See! A snow angel! Doesn't it resemble an angel?"

"In what way...?" Sasuke was curious for once.

"Well, look!" Naruto pointed as he spoke, "The cone shape thingy that I made with my hands represents the angel's wings. Then the shape that I made using my legs represents the gown of the angel! Well, except it lacks a halo..."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow as he listened. True enough, the more he looked at it, the more it resembled an angel. The next thing Sasuke knew, was that he had already proceeded towards another patch of snow right beside Naruto's and did the same thing as what the blond had done.

"Heh, mine's bigger." He spoke smugly as he got up to see his own. (His perverted side decided to think the other way, causing him to blush a little more than needed.)

"Hey! It's because you purposely pushed away more snow! That doesn't mean that yours is _bigger_!"

"Well, at least I know _how_ to make it _bigger_, unlike yours, so small and scrawny." Obviously, Sasuke was having a lot of fun poking fun at poor Naruto, whose only response was pouting.

"Fine, fine. Both of ours are just like angels. We'll leave them here I guess. And we're dirty, we should go and wash up already."

"Not before racing who can hit the room first!" Naruto began to run in the snow. The raven knew it was very dangerous and tried to stop him, but it couldn't be helped since Naruto was always rash. So, the poor blond tripped and fell face-flat into the snow.

"Oei dobe! You are really…" Sasuke shook his head and sighed deeply. This dobe would never learn. He proceeded calmly towards the blond and offered his hand, which was slapped away by the angry blue-eyed boy as he tried to stand up himself, only to fail and fall back into the snow.

"Come on, dobe. Get up." He (kindly) offered his hand again.

"I can't! I think I accidentally sprained my ankle," Naruto said in a slightly whiny tone as he massaged his poor right ankle.

"Alright, alright. I'm only going to do this once. So.." The raven unwillingly (actually rather willing) squatted down in front of Naruto, and turned his head slightly towards the back.

"What are you doing?" The blond was just _so_ innocent... Innocent to the point that King Uchiha Sasuke had actually _squatted_ down in front of him, though the raven's back was facing him.

"Carry you. What else? Ask for your hand-in-marriage?" Sasuke just couldn't resist in putting in the last line.

His servant sputtered out some nonsensical words, and blushed heavily before letting Sasuke carry him.

At the very moment, Neji just _had_ to pass by and witness this... situation. But so unfortunately, with Hinata, who fainted, _again_. On one side, Neji was glad that those two had finally some relationship of some kind, but at the same time sad for Hinata as she fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto, and also of this fainting problem every time she sees them like this.

Hyuuga Neji could do nothing but sigh and carried Hinata back to her chambers for the second time in the week. He silently wondered if anything would happen if she heard _noises_ coming from their room...

No dirty thoughts should enter the mind of a Hyuuga, he argued as he proceeded to Hinata's room.

00000

_It's just so warm here... Mmmm... _Naruto thought as he felt as if like he was in heaven. Oh _wait_, where was he supposed to be? In the room? No…? OH! Sasuke's back.

The raven was moving carefully, making sure that his servant's right ankle was not going to hit anything in the vicinity. He made it back to their room (glad that no one was walking about in the walkways) and put Naruto down on the bed.

He wordlessly and gently lifted Naruto's ankle and massaged it.

_So soothing… _Yes, the blond was officially in heaven.

It was a few minutes before the man in front of him stopped, and Naruto was still in his little dreamland.

"Dobe, it's time for dinner. And we're going back tomorrow morning in order to have dinner back at home. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, in case you forgot."

And Naruto did. He never bothered to remember such dates, since he was usually alone and his friends never come over until after 12am when it was after Christmas eve. They had families to go to and celebrate with, while Naruto had none. Usually the restaurant he worked in was packed, and he had to work for long hours, at least until it was 12am. And Iruka would be working way past that time, cleaning up the kitchen, getting ready the next day's Christmas dishes, so on and so forth.

Life was rather hectic last time and thinking back now, Naruto realized how fortunate he was to serve the king, get good food, wear smart and clean clothes made of the best material...

These were the benefits, and then he could make another friend, too! Yeah, life with an Uchiha wasn't so bad afterall..

"Why are you spacing out you usuratonkachi? I called your name at least 20 times..."

_I take that back. Life with an Uchiha is just BAD_.

00000

"Alright, off you guys go. And Naruto, take care of that ankle." The Hyuuga pointed at the ankle.

"Don't worry about it, Neji! Look," the blond tried his best to walk, but was still limping, "at least I can still walk!" He gave his famous toothy grin.

_Did Naruto just call him NEJI?_ The raven who was beside the blond twitched his eye.

Neji sighed and could not resist a small smile.

Naruto got up the carriage and sat in there, waiting for Sasuke.

Before the raven got up, he was pulled back by the long haired boy and the Hyuuga whispered, "Work on it, Uchiha."

Sasuke, for one was a bright and smart man, but this time he was bewildered by Neji's words. Then it took him a couple of seconds to realize that the Hyuuga was referring to his feelings towards Naruto. Yes, he needed confirmation.

And they began again, for their journey back to join the rest for a good Christmas Eve dinner.

0000000000

A/N: I apologize for making this real late. Things cropped up and I made a rather new one-shot. Sooo, I had to push it further, make it later. TT So sorry to all who waited for this chapter!

Sasuke: Oei, next chapter make me and Naruto have sex.

Naruto: OMG SASUKE. OO

Me: You're so blunt and... crude on your language use. I prefer the words 'making love'.

Naruto: -runs away-

Neji: She forced me to say, "Reviews please." And obviously for (1), I was lying. I don't have super bionic eyes, but I _do_ have Byakugan.

Cami: So THAT'S where the 1 thingy went, I got all cofuzzled and... I want a granola bar... wait, what? I need coffee...

Me: If anyone of you were thinking sick about the (1) thingy, well, that was what I actually promoted! THINKING SICK! XD


	10. Home Sweet Home

A/N: I have no excuse this time round for the chapter to come so late... As you can all see, I have sent some chapters to Cami for editing and now, they're as good as new!

Sasuke: Are we really gonna have sex, and that was what some readers actually asked...

Naruto: Don't listen to anyone but me, and my answer is NO. There will be no sex.

Sasuke: Yet.

Naruto: ZOMGWTFBBQ?! Stupid Sasuke...

Me: Get on with your lovers' quarrel... And anyway, do enjoy this chapter... Though I think I kinda messed it up. xD We'd be looking into Sasuke's mind a little more than needed, since the title of this story is 'His Personal Attendant'. Haha, ah well, enjoy!!! xDD And thanks to **Cami** for the beta-ing! She rocks. xD

Cami: Jebus christ, who knew having a lie would get in the way of the important things in life. Such as gay sex. o.o ...Enjoy!

**Home Sweet Home**

0000000000

"**HOME SWEET HOOOOOOME!!!**" Naruto shrieked once he got out of the carriage.

The guards by the gate cringed, wondering how someone could possibly be that loud, and some of the maids actually looked through the window to see who the hell had shouted that.

"Look you idiot, you just caught unnecessary attention..." Sasuke was annoyed, and he pouted mentally.

His idiot though, gave him a full-blown pout. "I like that, anyway! Remember, I said your place is very moody? I'm just making it lively!" He grinned and snickered.

The annoyed Uchiha just rolled his eyes and got out of the carriage.

They made their way up the long hallways and stairs and finally, they reached their room.

A 'meow' was heard inside the room.

"Hey! Must be Ne...ko...-chan?" The door to the room opened and what they saw was enough to shock them to death.

No, there wasn't a mess or scratches all over the place, nothing like that.

There, lying on top of Neko-chan, was a black sleek cat. It seemed to be cleaning the orange cat up in a very... affectionate way. Even though this might be common between cats, when Naruto saw this, he just blushed lightly and closed the door absentmindedly. It just reminded him of someone as the black cat, and someone as the orange cat.

"Told you not to bring another cat in... less it brings another one too. And look now, it did." Sasuke sighed as he made is way towards his desk. _Really... this dobe... But this is where his love and affection lies. He cares for those who are alone. This is his attribute... He doesn't just think for himself, but for others as well. He owns a trait that practically no one possesses right now... Hard to find this kind of people anymore..._

"Sorry... But, that time it was alone! It could use some company... Now... " He trailed away as he looked at those two cats. Neko-chan left its partner's side and wanted to be carried by Naruto as it circled around his foot. He picked it up and cradled it in his arms lovingly.

_If it were me in his arms... PFFT! Where did that come from?? No, must shake thoughts off of mind..._ Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He felt something furry at his feet and almost jumped. He realized it was the black cat. The black cat was more obedient compared to the orange cat and sat down, waiting patiently for Sasuke to pick it up. The Uchiha sighed and bent down to pet it and picked it up. It wasn't like Neko-chan, which was loud, demanding and hyper, but it was quiet, elegant and more on the 'I'm-so-sexy' side.

Now, observe this scene. Naruto, bubbly, loud and hyper, resembled the orange cat. Sasuke, quiet, moody and serious, resembled the black cat. Would that be enough hints for everyone?

"Hey, what shall we name the black cat? What about... Sasuke?" Naruto couldn't help but snicker.

The Uchiha's mood darkened and he retorted, "Why don't you call that orange cat Naruto then?"

"Fine then! We'll just re-name Neko-chan as me, and the black cat as you!"

00000

And so their argument was over, and they proceeded down for a gathering with the officials of the Uchiha kingdom, some guests and were having dinner to celebrate for Christmas Eve. After the party, they'd count down to Christmas itself and then go to bed, or the halls would be open for talks or chatting. Usually, the Uchiha kingdom was most lively at this time, and New Year's.

Naruto happily shoveled down all his food, he had never seen so much life in the Uchiha palace. This time, the walkways, halls and guest rooms were put up with bright red and gold, instead of the usual dull blue and black. The furniture was re-arranged to fit the style of the room and give it a new look. These preparations were made when Sasuke was away, and he knew his brother did it to make this place more lively and cheerful, like the blond. (Sasuke silently and grudgingly thanked his older brother for the new look.)

During dinner, everyone was chatting away happily and some danced to the music. The raven looked around and was impressed by the way Itachi had changed the palace's old look to this new and magnificent look._Perhaps that was why Itachi was seen to be a genius... He doesn't just do well in his grades, planning and decorations were also his thing..._

"Hey hey Sasuke, they're going to fire those fireworks at 12am! I can't wait for it!" Both of them were in the hall and they sat by the small table, reserved for the king which was nearest to the balcony. That balcony was furthest and biggest balcony compared to the rest. The blond was in hyper-mode and was walking around, getting more food and eating more delicacies. That got the king even more amused as his eyes followed Naruto around. How could such a small guy have such big appetite?

"Hello otouto. Enjoying yourself?" Itachi said from behind.

"Yes, I'm fine here. You ordered these decorations done and made in just 3 days?"

"Oh, it's thanks to you."

"Eh? Thanks to me?" Sasuke was puzzled at Itachi's words.

"Oh, remember when you were young, you attended drawing lessons? That time, you preferred to use the colors red and gold, and you enjoyed Christmas the most? I decided to make this year's more lively, and according to your taste."

The king was stunned to the point that he was speechless.

But he thought that out of courtesy, he said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Enjoy yourself with your future wife," Itachi smirked at this last comment as Sasuke had the cross of a pissed and embarrassed look on his face. Priceless.

"Why, hello Naruto-kun. Enjoyed yourself so far?" The older Uchiha asked as he passed by Naruto.

"Yes, thank you very much!" The blond grinned and went back to Sasuke, who was sitting there and just trying to glare holes through the glass cup in front of him.

"Oh nuuu, shomeone made Uchiha Moody Shashuke angwee…" Naruto said in a very cute chibi voice of his.

"Dobe, stop that," _unless you want me to jump you in front of the whole hall of people_, was what he added mentally.

"Hehe, well, that got you a reaction…Hey! It's 11:58 already! It's turning 12 soon. Let's go to the balcony!" Without sparing Sasuke a chance to speak, he dragged the raven to the balcony and stood there, shivering a little. He stood closer to Sasuke, seemingly seeking for warmth. Well, honestly Sasuke didn't mind the close contact. It felt good. They stayed that way for awhile, until they saw the streets of people who rushed out of their houses, restaurants, shops and so on. They went towards the clocktower in the middle of the whole kingdom. There, the time read 11:59 and that was the place where fireworks will be fired.

"Listen! Listen! Countdown!!" Naruto shouted excitedly like a three-year-old who received his birthday present. He looked at the crowds of people that gathered at the clocktower, and heard countdowns from 20, all the way to 10.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... "

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands, which shocked the raven to no end.

"4... 3... 2..."

The blond moved very very _very_ close to him and...

"1... 0!!!!!!!! _Woohoo!!!_" Naruto screamed loudly and raised his hands along with Sasuke's much to the raven's dismay, even though Sasuke liked the contact very much.

Fireworks of many different colors were set into the sky for display. Cheers could be heard everywhere (including the hall) and in every corner of the streets of the Uchiha Kingdom. People jumped, people danced and most importantly for the duo that were at the balcony, Sasuke had a grimacing face although he admitted that this was a very good year indeed. His blond just continued staring at the fireworks.

_For some strange reason, this year's fireworks are better compared to the last few years when I have seen them... Or... is it because Naruto is with me?_

Too happy to realize what he was doing, Naruto screamed at Sasuke, "MERRY CHRISTMAS SASUKE!" Nope, that was not bad, the worst was when he planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. That frightened and yet surprised the Uchiha as those dark orbs widened. It took Naruto a couple of seconds to realize that he had just _kissed_ the Uchiha on the cheek. He blushed a deep tone of red and started to edge away when suddenly, the raven stretched his arm out to pull the blond back. He was only a centimeter away from his servant's lips and he whispered huskily, "Merry Christmas to you too, dobe." And without bothering a response from the dobe, he sealed his lips with his partner's and hugged him closer.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... BREATHE UZUMAKI, BREATHE!!! NO WAIT I CAN'T! HIS LIPS DAMN IT, THEY'RE CUTTING OFF MY AIR SUPPLY!_

No matter how much the blond complained and struggled in his mind, he had to admit that this kiss was good. Sasuke had skill as he slowly moved his lips with Naruto's. Deciding that he shouldn't take it too far, less Naruto didn't enjoy it at all, he withdrew from that breath-taking and wonderful kiss. He wanted it to last longer though. He was thankful that there were no other balconies nearby, and this was the only balcony here, and that also, the door of it was closed. He also had to thank his status, someone might have seen that kiss, and that would have led to many bad things. People gathered at the center of the town were all too busy to notice the two of them standing there.

The fireworks had just ended. Well, Naruto got to enjoy the first part, but the second part... Let's just say it was desirable.

00000

Both boys went back to their chambers quietly after saying goodnights to each other. But what was terrorizing for Naruto was...

"OH MY **GOD**! AHHHH!" The blond shouted as he rushed out of his own room and tugged Sasuke's sleeve.

"What's wrong usuratonkachi?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by his dobe's actions. "Saw a ghost?"

"No! WORSE THAN THAT! C-come, see for yourself. I'm afraid I c-can't put it into words..."

So, the two walked towards the room, although the blond stayed behind a little. He had turned a very red shade, like a tomato.

The sight which greeted the king was not acceptable.

There on the blond's bed, were two cats currently making love with each other. Mewling and meowing were faint and cat-Sasuke was on top of cat-Naruto.

"What... the fuck..." The raven's head was throbbing, and his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

"I-I think we'd better n-not disturb them... I heard cats at this season would be rather... agitated." The blond stuttered as he walked out of the room. "Why did they have to use my bed?!"

"Just leave them alone. Use the couch then, or my bed. This time you really have no choice."

"There are still those guest rooms available!" There it was again, that cute pout.

"No. I'm not going to arrange rooms for you anymore. Takes up too much time and effort, and I'm too lazy to call them in to arrange." Alright, perhaps he lied since he wanted Naruto by him.

"Fine fine, the bed it is then..." With that said, Naruto climbed into the warm sheets of Sasuke's bed and the raven followed suit.

"I didn't know we had such perverted cats," the cerulean eyed boy said as he looked out of the window to see the stars glittering brightly in the sky.

"Yeah, and it shouldn't even be the time of the year when they should-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Both of them shouted at the same time, and sat up.

"THEY'RE BOTH **MALE**!" They faced each other and exclaimed.

"What the... we have gay cats here..." The Uchiha gave a disgusted look and Naruto just blushed. But hold on a second...

They just kissed earlier on, and to be very honest, both of them enjoyed it a lot. It was warm, blissful, happy, great and magnificent, you name it. Both boys were suddenly reminded of their kiss and brought their hands up to touch their lips, blushes on their faces.

_Really... the sensation was there, that excitement, the happiness and most importantly, I didn't feel lonely at all. I felt that I could depend on this person, this very person who came into my life at the start of the year... I couldn't imagine that he would have such a big impact on me... _Sasuke thought to himself as slowly closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

_That kiss was gentle, soothing and just felt good. I don't know how to explain it. I knew that I really liked it and that was about it all. And being near him makes me feel warm and tingly... Ahh, I don't know!_ The blond servant frowned a little and not long after, he fell asleep as well.

For them, they slept rather peacefully, very thankful for the rather sound-proof walls they had. Otherwise, they would've been hearing weird _noises_ coming from the other side of the room...

Who knows what cats can do...

"And we named them after us! Which means…" Naruto trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence since he was well aware that Sasuke knew of it too.

00000

The next morning was splendid. Naruto had woken up early to open the windows of the room and let fresh morning air in. It wasn't as cold as before now, so it was okay to open up the windows. He went to the balcony and stretched like a cat, arching his back. And that reminded him of...

He went towards his room door and put his ear against the door.

No sound. Not a single noise.

_Perhaps they are still sleeping... Hold it right there, it's not the season yet anyway! Seriously, perverted cats... _The blond shook his head at that. He slowly pushed the door open and he found cat-Sasuke already awake, cleaning his cat-Naruto and at the same time trying to molest the poor orange cat, which shook its head around. Or, that was what Naruto had interpreted, with a look of disgust. Deciding that he should not disturb those two lovers, he closed the door quietly and turned around to see Sasuke stretching his body.

Was it just him, or did Sasuke really have a lithe, beautiful and sexy body? Or perhaps he had too much food yesterday, and he lacked sleep...

"Dobe, don't stare," Sasuke said while stretching.

"No I wasn't. I won't anyway," His servant lied, and walked off to the bathroom to prepare for the king's bath. Of course, Sasuke saw that blush which formed on the dobe's cheeks. Obviously that idiot was staring at him. Oh well, who asked him to have such a good figure? It wasn't his fault!

Naruto tried to remain indifferent to anything else and just proceeded to the bath to do his usual stuff: preparing his bath (he prayed that Sasuke wouldn't force him in as well), then running off to get their food, to the assembly... Life seemed to returned to normal and today was Christmas! Yes, that meant that he should be returning to his friends again and celebrate Christmas with them.

And speaking of his friends, he bought back some stuff as Christmas presents during his little trip to the Hyuuga Kingdom. What an awful lot of things they had, they had such a huge variety of food that it was almost scary, there were tools he had never seen before in the Uchiha Kingdom, and people over there were rather kind and considerate to him.

He compared the Uchiha Kingdom to the Hyuuga's and thought that the latter was better in terms of environment and equipment, whereas the Uchiha Kingdom was more balanced. In the streets of the Hyuuga Kingdom, they had seen a lot more beggars and the rich were really very rich. While over at the Uchiha Kingdom, the wealth was more or less balanced with lesser beggars on the streets, while the rich people were just not as rich compared to the ones in the Hyuuga Kingdom.

"Going to visit your friends again?" Sasuke asked while he stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping wet. His bathrobe was wrapped around the Uchiha's hips, showing off the perfectly shaped body of his.

Naruto was snapped out of his previous reverie, and got trapped in the current one, which involved drooling and staring at the Uchiha's body.

Of course, as an Uzuzmaki, he could not afford to drool, at least not at this time. (He admits that he drools in his sleep)

"Well, yeah. Perhaps later. You're going to do your rounds once again aren't you? So how about we set off together later? I'm handing the things to them, and then you can go off to do your rounds again. By the way, I noticed that there's quite a big difference in the Uchiha Kingdom and Hyuuga Kingdom."

"I know that there is, we're always more superior," Sasuke said smugly.

"Whatever Sasuke! Anyway, as I was saying, we are financially a little bit better off than those in the Hyuuga Kingdom. I saw a LOT of beggars in their streets, while compared to ours, we're way better off. The rich over there are just TOO rich, while the rich over here is more or less balanced in their wealth. I noticed that as I looked at the type of house they had, and how they were decorated. So, I guess we can work harder to provide the people in our country a better environment to live in. In this way, I believe that more traders will come in by the port and begin to trade often, due to our good financial status."

The Uchiha was awed, and he let surprise slip into his face.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously. "Is there something on my face?"

_No, I think you're just attractive._ Inner Sasuke commented, in a rather perverted way. He ignored Inner Sasuke and said, "No, just surprised that you came up with a proposition. Perhaps I should make you my worthy advisor?"

"What a suggestion Sasuke, but no, I wouldn't want brain damage and I don't want to die early!" Naruto cringed at the thought of becoming an advisor, something that he really _didn't_ like.

Sasuke chuckled in his deep and husky voice while he shook his head. Naruto really made him feel as if like all his worries were gone, and made him feel relaxed. He would let his guard down when he was alone with his servant. He trusted Naruto.

While in turn, Sasuke made Naruto feel so right, as if the last piece of the puzzle was there, but just waiting for them to fit together. The blond felt as if like a part of him had been filled up, instead of the rather empty Uzumaki Naruto, who used to worry about money, friends and everything else, but now, his worries were more or less thrown away and replaced by a certain raven.

_Oh great, I feel like a Sasuke-fan now!_ He grimaced at the thought. Yes, he liked Sasuke (to a certain extent), but not LOVE.

But then again, if he didn't love Sasuke, why would he have enjoyed the kiss? Also, he never questioned his own sexuality at all. He never knew if he preferred male or female, but now, he could more or less confirm that he was bisexual. _Yeah, I looked at girls before in the village, but none of them are that attractive compared to Sasuke. God, Sasuke has that milky, creamy, pale skin that feels so nice at the slightest contact. Those pink lips, so tasty and desirable it's almost sinful to even think about them. And the most obvious thing about him, those dark orbs. So captivating and alluring, I swear if I stare at it for a little too long, I'd drown myself in them. It's almost scary to think about this._

_This internal debate was really NOT necessary. _Naruto thought his head was going to burst from all the conflict of feelings.

"Spacing out?" Sasuke said, making Naruto snap out of his reverie. He was currently choosing what he would wear for the day since it was an assembly, where they would review this year and look back, give more suggestions probably for the following year, so on and so forth.

"Naw, I was just thinking of when I could visit Kiba and the rest..."

"You could go today after say, the assembly? I'm positive that you'd want to spend more time with them. I'll give you a time limit though. Be back by evening."

"No problem Sasuke! I'll pack up some stuff and bring them over." Naruto grinned and went inside his bedroom, only to be chased out by a pissed off black cat.

"They're still at it?" Sasuke said with an impassive look on his face as he continued his work.

"Yeah... but how are you so unaffected by this?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to this if you're living here with them after all." _Though I'd say I am leaning towards the gay-side now... _Inner Sasuke commented.

_I hardly agree with you. I still think I'm more or less straight._ Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_Keywords being 'more or less'. That means you're STILL starting to lean towards the gay-side!_ Inner Sasuke said playfully and did a victory sign.

Sasuke sighed at his silly debate with himself and continued to work, trying to ignore the fact that Naruto was still trying to get pass the annoyed black cat.

After 5 more minutes of struggling, the raven gave up and just gestured for the black cat to come closer. The black cat turned its eyes on Sasuke's hand and gazed steadily at it. Slowly, it obeyed and moved towards Sasuke to nuzzle into the king's hands. Sasuke picked it up and settled it on his lap.

Naruto, who was in quite a rush, thanked his master silently and packed up all the gifts he prepared to deliver.

00000

Naruto, being the smart guy he always was, forgot to ask for a carriage and ended up lugging all the items around. Sasuke, who saw this, just shook his head and smirked as he called for a carriage to help Naruto with the enormous amount of stuff he'd bought from the Hyuuga kingdom.

"I'll be going then, Sasuke-sama! See ya!" Naruto grinned and entered the carriage and left the palace.

00000

Knock knock.

"Who's there?" A groggy sound came from the other side of the door.

"Who do _you_ think is here?"

Upon hearing the familiar sound, the groggy sounding person opened up the door and found a grinning blond standing by the door.

"...NARUTO! Hey buddy! It's been some time! I'll get Shikamaru and Shino over now." Kiba said as he went to wash his face.

"No need! They're already in their houses, just get dressed properly and get over there. We're having a party dude!" Naruto playfully punched Kiba's shoulder.

"Okay! No problem! Just gimme a sec!"

00000

"This is for you Shika!" Naruto said as he handed out an exquisite, beautiful chess set.

"Naruto, you're really troublesome, but thanks. Really, why buy all these?" Shikamaru said as he pointed out Kiba's gift, which was a book on and about dogs, how to raise them and keep them your friend. It was renowned in the Hyuuga kingdom as they tend to keep pets like cats and dogs. The blond thought the dog boy would be interested, and therefore bought it.

"Thanks dude! You're awesome! Now I guess I know what to do with Akamaru when he gets bored or throws a tantrum or something!" Kiba said as he flipped through the book, already engrossed in it.

"Seriously Naruto, did you have to buy all these stuff?" Shino said as he held out his own gift, an expensive set of quil, ranging from thick to thin, and 2 bottles of ink.

"Yeah! I mean, I haven't seen you all in such a long time! Plus, I'm giving these to you, so that you'd remember me, since I'm not here all the time..."

"You don't have to Naruto, I bet all these cost quite a lot," Kiba frowned.

"Naw! It's barely half a month of my pay!" Naruto grinned.

"**WHAT?!**" The three others shouted.

"I didn't know that the benefits of being a king's servant were that much..." Kiba started to calculate the pay using his fingers, but dropped them as he said in disbelief, "Damn, I could let my family survive on these for all the way till the end of their lives. It might even last to the next generation! You're one lucky ass Naruto!" The dog boy then hit the blond playfully on the shoulder.

"Well, even if you had lots of money, it doesn't really get you anywhere anyway!"

"You don't know Naruto, you don't know... You know money is so important, it's like our lives already. No money, no room for discussion!" Kiba stated, and the other two just nodded their heads.

"Eh? What happened recently?" Naruto asked.

And there they go, started their long talks again. It turned out that Kiba's shop wanted to talk business with one of the other pet shops in town, but they disagreed because Kiba's family had lesser capital, and their shop was much smaller. Smaller also meant going bankrupt anytime. So, this business was a no-no.

"I'll go speak to them!" Naruto huffed as he got up.

"No Naruto! There's no need. Well, my dad was only asking if we should expand, and expanding that way sounded like a good idea. But the other party rejected the offer, so anyway, it isn't anyone's fault. Just that our capital is not a lot, or we would've made it." Kiba shook his head.

"Don't put it to heart Naruto. It's business after all. Not all deals are successful," Shino spoke after awhile.

"Yeah, you're right... Let's put that aside!"

And so, they had a fun time that afternoon. Naruto, miraculously, remembered his promise with Sasuke and returned by evening.

So when he was back, he decided to pick up his gift for both Iruka and Kakashi and headed towards Kakashi's first since he was on the same level as Sasuke.

But when he went nearer, the door wasn't closed. It left a little space for one to peak through, and so the blond did. What he saw totally made him freeze on the spot and he was shocked to no end.

0000000000

A/N: -runs away before every can kill her-

Itachi: Yeah, kill her and she'd stop writing this.

Sasuke: No worries, kill the blasted toilet bowl. Her death doesn't change anyway, _I'd_ continue this story!

Itachi: You? Heh, you'd only kill this and leave me out.

Me: No! Okay, I apologize for taking THAT long, I know some of you must be quite disappointed, but really, I no longer have that motivation to continue this with fast updates. So, I'm gonna really say sorry and discontinue this.

Sasuke: WHAT?! WHERE'S ALL THE SASUNARU?!

Me: HAHA! YOU GOT TRICKED!

Itachi: Go die now, toilet bowl.

Me: Why are all of you like this?! –runs off to cry in a corner-

Itachi: Lemme continue with what she's left off. Okay, many things happened to her, don't bother asking, but yeah. She was upset over it for awhile, but now that things cleared more or less, so she's back on track. Please do continue to look out for updates from her, and don't lose heart in this story! It's finishing soon.

Naruto: Eh? So fast? I was hoping it was longer... And what's with the cliffhanger?! What did I see?! EH! STUPID TOILET BOWL! COME BACK!

Cami: Tsk tsk, you shouldn't do that to your poor readers. More importantly, you shouldn't do that to me! D: Even though I already know what's behind that door... (dude, it's soo predictable) But jokes aside, I'm sorry for contributing to the fact this particular update was so late, I was busy with... stuff... -shifty eyes-

Me: Heck yeah…Cami was busy with –HONKHONKBEEPBEEPCRASHBANG- and therefore was unable to hurry up with the beta-ing. Eh? You didn't hear that? Heard of censorship? XD

ANYWAY, HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	11. Sasuke's Plan

A/N: Welcome my wonderful readers, to chapter 11! –smiles widely-

Sasuke: You're being overly enthusiastic.

Me: That's just 'cause I finally downloaded the whole Naruto: Shipuuden OSTs!

Naruto: I know! I was listening to it too! It was BLOODY cool! But…there was like, 4 songs of it similar and very depressing. It almost made me cry.

Kakashi: I didn't think you were the sentimental one.

Me: Me neither. Anyways! I'm enjoying the music while writing this. xDD

Itachi: I don't wanna do any more warnings whatsoever, but I have no choice since I'm being forced. Therefore, **there is boyxboy love in this whole story throughout, from top to bottom, left to right, right to left, the center, corner, the-**

Me: Thank you Itachi! –huggles- And be happy I'm allowing you to have more show time. XD

0000000000

**Sasuke's Plan**

0000000000

"N-Naruto!" Iruka squeaked as he hurriedly tried to cover himself and blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, if it isn't Naruto! How have you been doing?" Kakashi just casually greeted.

Naruto was still frozen there in shock, just wondering what the heck was happening. And it took him a few minutes to recover from the shock, miraculously, without any help. "Erm…sorry for interrupting. I'll erm, just erm, leave the gifts here…" He put the basket of gifts by the door and quickly slammed the door shut.

"What did I tell you about the door Kakashi?! And you told me no one usually looks for you at this time!" Iruka was mad. No, he was beyond mad. He was so going to kill Kakashi for ruining his precious Naruto's-!

"Oh? I didn't know Naruto would come looking for me now, would I, Iruka…? Anyway…let's get back to what we're doing, and don't worry, as compensation, I'd make this more _pleasurable_ for you…"

Yeah, forget about killing Kakashi. Their _problems_ were more important right now.

00000

It was peaceful in the Uchiha Kingdom, and the palace as well. Life seemed to be in for everybody, and lots of people seem to be talking about certain things about 'celebration', especially between the maids in the halls where they skive off.

Uzumaki Naruto, been in the palace ever since one and a half years ago, knew most of the maids since he usually had free time to actually wander about the walkways. He realized that the walkways were decorated with bright colors, and colors associated with a ball, and thus he overheard the conversation about a 'celebration'.

Curious, he went over to ask the bunch of maids.

"Why! If it isn't Naru-chan!" One of the maids, Mikoto, laughed as she found Naruto unbelievably cute for a boy.

"Eh, I told you to stop calling me that! And what celebration is going on anyway?"

"Oh, you didn't know? It's Sasuke-sama's birthday celebration!" The other maid, Ayumi, responded.

"Oh? I see! He didn't tell me about it. But…Why didn't he do a celebration last year?" Naruto scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, he hasn't really done an actual celebration at all. This is his first time in so many years, from the old maids I have heard from here."

"Eh?! I thought if he's a royal, he'd celebrate his birthday every year, and it has to be grand too!" The blond was thoroughly surprised.

"Oh, I think I heard a rumor regarding this, but…" Mikoto looked around to make sure they were the only ones in the walkway, "I think it was because of his and Itachi-sama's relationship. They were usually very cold with each other, only until recently that they actually get together sometimes and even make eye contact!"

"Well, what has this to do with his birthday?" Naruto asked, still confused and unable to figure out the connection.

"Of course it has! It's always Itachi-sama's idea to celebrate his birthday, but a few years ago, Sasuke-sama had always rejected the offer to celebrate, leaving Itachi-sama with no choice but to just forget the idea of having to celebrate his younger brother's birthday. Well, I think their relationship has improved a lot so, I think that's why Sasuke-sama is allowing Itachi-sama to hold a birthday celebration for him."

Naruto smiled warmly at the memory where Sasuke was smiling to him, indicating that both him and Itachi were back to normal.

"Yeah…I bet you they're really close right now!" Naruto grinned. "Oh, I have to go now! Bye!"

"Bye Naruto!" Mikoto and the rest said.

00000

"Finally returned dobe?" Sasuke said, feeling bored of all the paperwork he was doing. Strangely, he'd been feeling extremely bored of his life. Nothing was keeping him interested, except for the blond dobe that was right in front of him. The said blond dobe was grinning away like an idiot while facing Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke so wanted to smack that face, for the fun of it.

"Hehe! Looks like someone and his brother's relationship is really close!" Naruto continued to grin like a monkey.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke had absolutely no idea what that dobe was talking about. So, he just shrugged it off and continued to do his work. But it was proving it to be difficult, especially since Naruto was around.

Sasuke admitted that recently it had been really difficult to concentrate with Naruto around. He was always looking at where and what the blond was doing. Usually his servant would be just lying on his (Sasuke's) bed and started staring at the ceiling, or playing with the cats. Or perhaps just grab a document (minor cases) from Sasuke's table and start reading it, or try to figure out what those words meant.

If Naruto was out of the room, Sasuke would begin to wonder if Naruto had gotten into trouble, or what he was actually up to. A few times he would stand up from his seat and stand at the balcony, looking out for a blob of blond by the gardens or something. Sometimes he'd see the hyperactive blond chatting with the maids merrily and sometimes he'd see him bump into Itachi. Apparently, what he knew that Naruto didn't know that he knew, was that he saw Itachi's (stupid!) hand spanked poor Naruto's ass again. This made Sasuke seethe with rage and wanted to shout at his brother for doing it, but thought better of it. If his brother did that, he probably had a reason why he did it. And it wasn't good to be just shouting from the balcony, it would only make Itachi and Naruto think that he's constantly watching out for Naruto, or in this case, his ass. Just when Sasuke thought of it, the older Uchiha looked up (after Naruto had run away) and winked.

_Stupid older brother of mine. He can't touch what's mine!_ Sasuke scowled. _Hold it! He's not mine. Okay wait, he's mine, but not 'mine' in that sense…Yeah, he's my servant!_

He brought his hand up unconsciously to touch his lips as he was reminded of the kiss that they shared. He was even more appalled to discover that he didn't just enjoy it, he wanted more right now. It made him remember of what he had been doing recently, thinking almost nothing but Naruto. Now, he just wondered if the blond felt the same towards him.

_Felt the same towards you? Felt the same _what_?_ His mind asked himself.

"Love," Sasuke answered to himself softly.

"You said something Sasuke?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the heck Sasuke just said.

"N-No! What did I say?" The king's eyes widened in realization. Had he just said 'Love' outloud?! Moreover, did he actually say more than he needed to say?!

"Erm, I don't know, that's why I'm asking you what you said!" Naruto looked at Sasuke weirdly. His master's face was unnaturally flushed and yet the same mortified look that was on his face looked like he was just cursed or something.

"Oh, it's- it's nothing Naruto. I was just viewing at the recent case that's all…" Sasuke quickly switched back to his emotionless mask. _Phew, that was close. If I had been more careless, I would have spilled the beans. If I did, we would be over._

_Dude, what would be over?_ His inner perverted self questioned him, but it received no reply.

Sasuke just ignored the questions that the perverted inner him kept sending to him, and forcibly shut out the noisy perv out of his mind.

It was hard for anyone to accept this fact, but especially for Sasuke, saying "I love you" to Naruto, a guy, would be the toughest thing for him to overcome in his whole life.

00000

"Hey Itachi-sama!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the grand ballroom of the Uchiha Palace, after spotting Itachi giving instructions to the workers who were working together to decorate the place.

"Why, if it isn't Naruto-kun…" Itachi turned to see the blond practically bouncing towards him with a dark colored scarf in his hands.

"Erm, I didn't really know what you'd like so, hehe! I just bought this for you!" Naruto scratched his head and smiled sheepishly as he stretched his hand out to give Itachi his gift. "I know it's probably stupid since you have so many clothes already but…erm, it's the thought that counts right?"

"Of course. Thank you, Naruto-kun. Why, you and Sasuke both share the same thoughts…" Itachi mused as he looked and felt the scarf.

"Wh-What?" Naruto sputtered and blushed a shade of tomato color.

"Nothing really. It's the coat that Sasuke bought and the scarf that both have the same material and color tone as well." The Uchiha forced a smirk down. That blond was just so adorable.

"A-Anyway! I have to get back too! See you Itachi-sama," Naruto hurriedly ran out of the hall so as to stop Itachi from mentioning Sasuke in front of him too many times.

He realized that recently he'd been thinking a bit too much of Sasuke perhaps. Certain times when he just stayed in the stoic Uchiha's room, he'd play with the cats but always felt eyes on him all the time. And no one else would have eyes on him, except for the king that was behind him. It made him want to get out, and a few times he did. But after awhile, his thoughts would suddenly drift to Sasuke for some unknown reason and then he'd slap himself mentally for even thinking about that raven.

It was like the raven was…dare he say, lusting after him. It had been recently that as he walked the halls with Sasuke that they met Itachi on the way. However, that perverted older brother of Sasuke's wanted to lay his hands on poor Naruto's ass again, and so as the younger brother saw his older brother's hand shoot out, he immediately grabbed Naruto and pushed the blond's back right up against himself. After that, the king slapped his brother's hand away. But when that all happened, Naruto seemed to have been able to see that coming, and managed to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's eyes.

It looked almost…possessive. Naruto shuddered as he was still walking slowly towards his master's room.

_Agh! I'm thinking too much of that bastard! …But I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I think of him…_Naruto's look on his face softened to a small smile. He recalled what has happened for the past one and a half years, and they had been with each other together, a lot. From being together during assemblies, to having meals, to talking walks, to making trips out of their kingdom and even sharing a bed.

Naruto just blushed at this part. Of course, his imaginative mind decided to start creating mental images for himself to enjoy. _Ah!! No! NO THOUGHTS ABOUT NAKED SASUKE AGAINST MYSELF- OH, MY GOD! NOOO! NONO! STOP!_ The blond stopped in front of Sasuke's door as he started to his own head and repeated to himself to stop thinking about Sasuke.

The door suddenly opened and Sasuke just almost bumped into the blond.

"Dobe, what are you doing standing by the door instead of coming in?" There Sasuke was, standing there and cocking an eyebrow at the blond.

_Since when did he look so god damned sexy, even with the eyebrow cocked up?_ Naruto blushed even harder as the mental images before sprang back full force, only this time he was thinking of the 'C' word **(1)**. He quickly pushed past Sasuke and entered his own room to calm himself down.

Sasuke stood there for a good three seconds before asking himself what the heck just happened and then proceeded on to Itachi's room so as to pass him some recent documents that have just been handled.

00000

_Oh crap. I left a document back on my desk. Great, now I have to walk back again…_Sasuke sighed as he turned on his heel and started to head back to his room.

While he picked up his document, he heard a very soft sigh from Naruto's room, and then followed by some mumbling. It was incoherent, so he moved towards the blond's door to try to listen to what that servant of his was saying. The door was not completely closed, leaving a tiny little crack for one to peek through.

00000

"Tell me what to do Neko-chan!" Naruto said as he patted the orange kitty in front of him. The black cat was right beside the orange one, lying down and looking extremely bored.

The blond sighed as he continued, "Either one of you tell me! It's getting harder and harder to just look into Sasuke's face right now…I mean, whenever I look into his eyes I just find it hard to look away, it's as if I want to stare at it for a longer time. But every time he looks or talks to me, I'll find it hard to look at him in the face and just respond to him naturally. I'll fidget or something and try to avert my eyes away…

"And I think it's getting worse! Just now when I came in I was…well, thinking of erm, him! And erm, yeah, I started blushing so much I had to come in to start cooling down…" He stopped for awhile and removed the frown from his face, and switched to a small smile.

"Hmm, but I have to say, even though he's a complete asshole the first time I see him, it seems like the more time you spend with him, the more you'd find him more acceptable and alright to be with. It's like, he started out giving very stern orders and being…I don't know how to say this, but I just know he was so much of an ass, and he has an attitude problem! However now…it seems like things are different. He's…I observe so know, dropped his guard a lot ever since he opened up. And, I don't know…I'm glad that he's actually such a nice person inside, and I guess he hides himself." He paused for awhile.

"Ah…Even if I tell you all these myself, you can't give me an answer at all, well, oh! What's the point of asking you…?" Naruto looked really troubled.

All Neko-chan did was put its hand on its mate and nuzzled itself into its mate. The black cat looked back at it and seemed to ask, "What the heck are you doing?" and in the end just ignored the suddenly-showing-affection cat and turned back staring at nothing. Neko-chan then looked back up at Naruto with those innocent eyes, but yet at the same time seemingly suggesting to the blond that _that_ was what he should do and how he should react to Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't stupid, but he knew that Neko-chan probably meant well too, even though he didn't know what that orange cat was trying to tell him, but he got the hint (or rather he interpreted it himself).

"Even if that's what you suggest Neko-chan…" Naruto reached out to pat said kitty on the head and continued, "Well, I don't know how Sasuke feels towards me anyway…I really don't think I'd dare to say those three words in front of him. I'm not even capable of saying it out in front of anybody."

Neko-chan sat in front of Naruto, as if waiting for the blond to say those three words to it.

"No…No no, you're a different case! I mean, if I said, 'I love you Neko-chan', that would be possible because I really love you as a good friend and you're my pet! But…to Sasuke, it's a completely different case because I'd have to…Ah! I don't know anymore!" Naruto was exasperated as he fell into his bed and was still confused about the whole complicated love thing. His actions caused the bed sheet to ripple and those two cats had to try to regain their footing as they were thrown off of their previous positions.

"Is love really that complicated…?" Naruto questioned to himself. Neko-chan could only look at him in confusion, with those huge eyes of it.

00000

Sasuke stood outside, completely rigid and in shock. He wasn't supposed to know all this. In fact, he was so shocked he didn't even realize that he was holding his breath throughout the entire time he stood outside Naruto's room.

_What if…what if no one could accept us? I know that I love Naruto, and he loves me too! But…it's hard to get acceptance from just anybody. Not to mention we're both guys. If we need an heir, it would be impossible. What are the people of the kingdom going to say…?_

Sasuke was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized Naruto walking towards the door. As fast as he could, he quickly slid back to his desk to pretend flipping for the document he wanted and tried to regain his normal composure.

Naruto came out and his eyes widened a little, upon seeing Sasuke there. _Even his back was so sexy…_He immediately blushed at his own thought. _Ah! Stop thinking of such things! …God I feel like a girl in love…_

"You came back to get something?" Naruto tried to sound as normal as he could, but he still sounded softer than usual. The mischievous and playful tone in his voice was totally gone but replaced by a little shyness and embarrassment.

"Yeah…I forgot something, and I need to get it…Alright, found it. I'll see you in awhile. I'll be at Itachi's if you need to find me." Sasuke said hastily and left the room.

00000

"Itachi, I…need a little…advice from you," Sasuke said as he blushed lightly. This was the first time he requested anything from his aniki.

"Hmm…I think it concerns Naruto-kun?" Itachi almost smirked, if not for the seriousness of the atmosphere.

"I…I overheard him speaking to himself. He's confused, but the only thing I'm sure of is that…Is that…" Sasuke couldn't really say it, could he?

_You've made it this far! Say it. Itachi will be able to give you enough advice. He's got the wisdom and intelligence; he should be able to help you. He's your brother! Trust him!_

"The only thing you're sure of is…?" The older man raised his eyebrow in question.

"Is that…he loves me as much as I love him," Sasuke said softly, sounding almost timid, almost scared.

The silence that enveloped them was comfortable, yet a little awkward for them to be discussing such things. Itachi broke it, however.

"I see. Looks like things turned out to be interesting. And I'd say just go for it Sasuke."

"W-What? You don't disagree with our relationship?"

"What, are you afraid to love again? Or are you just afraid to trust? If you're so afraid, why did you even let him know of our problems previously? Why did you let him settle this whole thing for us? More importantly, why do you even listen to whatever he says?"

Whatever Itachi had said made Sasuke think very hard. It made Sasuke wonder, why the heck did he even trust this hyper blond in the first place? What was it that made the blond so…trustworthy?

"I have to say," Itachi continued, breaking Sasuke's train of thoughts, "that Naruto is indeed a strange boy. He…brings people together. He makes one feel safe with him and makes one feel like they could more or less trust him. It's like this whenever I chat with him. Strangely enough, I feel like this wall that I have barricaded around myself slowly dissolved."

Sasuke could tell. Itachi was being truthful. He was speaking with so much trust that it was not possible that the older raven that sat in front of him was Itachi anymore.

After some more silence, Sasuke decided to speak up, "What Itachi, are you in love with Uzumaki Naruto?"

That caught Itachi off-guard, since he allowed the slightest look of surprise take over his handsome features.

"Are you, or are you not?" Sasuke was just merely asking the question, because he thought he had to. He wanted to make it clear to Itachi that Naruto was his, and only his. He wouldn't let anyone else have him, not even his bro-

"No."

The curt reply that he received seemed to make Sasuke rather shocked.

"But, you sound like you do."

"Of course not. Remember I said that Naruto has that strange aura that draws people closer to him, without the people realizing it themselves? Yeah, that's the feeling I'm having now, and whenever I talk with Naruto. It's really hard to comprehend that's all. Relationships…" Itachi gave off a sound which sounded like some sort of a mix between a snort and a huff. He sounded disbelieving himself.

What Itachi had said was completely true, and Sasuke couldn't deny it.

"So, you know what to do now ototo?"

Sasuke looked up, obviously still a little confused at what Itachi was trying to direct at him.

The older raven sighed, stood up and walked in front to the younger raven. The younger of them looked up and did not expect what came next.

Itachi had poked his forehead, again. It was something that he hadn't done in so many years, especially when their relationship was so bad. Sasuke pouted lightly and rubbed at the spot Itachi had poked him at.

"You're so dense ototo, just think of what you think you should do. That's all I can say. After all, the decision is ultimately yours. What you do will have consequences, but the thing is…" Itachi paused in his sentence and turned his back against the other, "The thing is how you handle it in the end, how you wrap it up." He spoke with so much influence in his tone that Sasuke nodded and left wordlessly.

"Don't make the same mistake I did Sasuke…I lost a friend because of that." Itachi said to no one as he sat back into his chair.

00000

_I have to tell Naruto that I really like him! But…_

The talk between him and his older brother made him think a lot. Not just that, he was also wondering why the hell he even bothered about this kind of thing known as relationship.

Fine, even if he was to tell Naruto, "Hey, I've been in love with you since forever, so we'll get together!" he would be the one throwing his pride away! Again, his manly pride started to kick in. Besides, Naruto seemed like a reincarnation of a girl or something, because the dobe's actions deemed him worthy of the role of a bottom, so Sasuke decided that he'd allow Naruto to be the one enjoying it all.

This was the first time in so many years that Sasuke snickered uncharacteristically to himself.

And, he had a plan to seduce Naruto into admitting his feelings first. Yes, he already knew of Naruto's feelings towards him, but he really wanted to hear it himself, and he really wanted that blond to say it to him with those sweet blue loving eyes. He wanted Naruto to touch him in so many inappropriate places and most of all he wanted Naruto to writhe beneath him and scream out his nam-

"SASUKE!"

Okay, not _that_ way but the _other_ way.

"I've been trying to get you to snap out of your trance for the past two minutes! Just what were you thinking back in that stupid head of yours?!" Naruto all but yelled, nostrils flaring at the Uchiha.

_You __**wouldn't**__ want to know what I was thinking…_Sasuke mentally replied. He then spoke up, "Sorry, was thinking of a complicated case…"

"Are you _that_ absorbed? Anyway, I was just going to let you know that I'm going to go fetch dinner for you and me, so stay put and don't run off!"

"Yes mother…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond, who blushed a deep shade of red and then stomped out of the room, mumbling something about 'stupid bastards' while Sasuke smirked at the retreating back.

00000

Finally, the celebration of Uchiha Sasuke's birthday came, where he would turn 18 years old by midnight.

And he supposed he had a plan, to make Naruto spill everything.

…After all, he was the seme.

0000000000

A/N: Sorry for the undesirable chapter! T.T I apologize for the shitty quality that I did up. I mean, I had all the time in the world but I did it badly. I don't know why, but I feel so disoriented!! And my characters disappeared off to nowhere, so I can't make them do a random insert here. Check out my NEWEST one-shot, **Toxic**! It's another SasuNaru! ALONG WITH **Sasuke Learns**. Sorry for any mistakes made. NO BETA IS AVAILABLE TO HELP MEH. T.T

And Kubokuro is so nice! If anyone doesn't know, go check it out! They're both a pair who sing really well, and most of their songs have a slow beat, very refreshing. They've got great voices. DO check it out.

(1): Relate the sentence "_Since when did he look so god damned sexy, even with the eyebrow __**cocked**__ up?_" to "Naruto blushed even harder as the **mental images** before sprang back full force, only this time he was thinking of the **'C' word**." What do you realize?


	12. NO MORE UPDATES

Hey guys. It's been er, 2 years since an update for this fic right?

But I'm sure you guys wouldn't want a continuation because of how _bad_ this fic is. I mean, seriously, I don't understand how I got 243 reviews that mostly contained, "Update plz!" or "Wow this is so great!".

I'm happy, truly happy and honored to receive your reviews and that you've all left happy ones but, I don't know why some of you never managed to see that I made mistakes.

For example in chapter 1, this is a really hilarious, laughable mistake, which I think you guys should all laugh at with me! Hehe.

"_As he was weaving through the bustling evening streets, __**his eye got caught on a large poster.**__"_

…Ouch, poor, _poor_ Naruto. And strangely, no one noticed it. Not even me, until 2 days ago when I read the first chapter again. I basically keeled over and kept laughing.

Newcomers to this fic, you can save your eyes from my atrocities that are laden possibly everywhere in the rest of this unfinished story.

This is the reason why a 4 year difference will really wake you up.

And I'm just going to end this here, because this is goodbye forever to this fic.

**Please do not expect updates at all in the future.** I have lost all motivation for this, and this is just too _badly written_ for me to go on and continue.

So for those who have been waiting for an update, I sincerely apologize, but I'm sorry, I've tried to get back in to finish this but it just never peaked my interest again.

Thanks for all the support so far, and goodbye to this story!

-ETB

If you were all curious about what on earth I've been doing for the past 4 years, I've been in the Bleach fandom and swiftly switching to different fandoms. More updates can be found on my LiveJournal link, which is on my FF profile. If friending on LJ, send a message as well, or leave comment on the first 'sticky' post of my LJ.


End file.
